


Letting Go. Moving On.

by LokiLove



Category: Lost TV Series
Genre: "Dad" Jack Shephard, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, James "Sawyer" Ford/Jack Shephard - Lost, Jawyer - Ship, Lost - TV Series, Lost AU, M/M, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLove/pseuds/LokiLove
Summary: Jack Shephard struggles to lead the survivors of Oceanic flight 815 and be a father to his five-year-old daughter, Madison—who grows fond of the most hated man in the group, Sawyer. Eventually, Jack is compelled to question his own feelings towards the man.





	1. September 22, 2004

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a very long one. I hope to finish the whole thing and not give up on it halfway in. I've got the entire story planned out. Follow each season of the series but with quite a few changes; especially, when it comes to the last season. Anyway, to all those who read it, I hope you enjoy!

**Jack** examined the date of the newspaper he'd bought at the airport. He wasn't sure why he had purchased it. Maybe he hoped there would be something better in the world taking place, or even something worse. Anything that kept him from envisioning his father's casket beneath him in the cargo hold. Jack groaned as he peered out the window, and an intense throbbing commenced in his skull. He grabbed his forehead, beginning to cautiously rub; his drink was nowhere near bold enough to execute the physical discomfort in his head.

The little girl sleeping on his arm shifted, disrupting the brunette's thoughts, and Jack looked at her as only a father would. Madison, his beautiful baby girl; her presence was often the only reason he continued going in such troublesome times. The child securely wrapped around his right arm as if her survival depended on it. Maddie was like that, always close to him, never wanting to be apart—not since her mother anyway. Jack brushed his fingers through her dark brown strands, moving slow and steady so as not to wake her.

"What's her name?" Jack heard a voice in the next row ask, and he turned to see a woman gazing at his daughter with kind eyes.

"Madison. Her name's Madison," he responded.

"She's beautiful. How old is she?"

"Five," Jack replied while providing a meager smile.

"Ah," she acknowledged, "I'm sure she keeps you busy, five is typically the most adventurous age for them."

Jack's grin widened as he snickered. Maddie was rarely any trouble at all; she was an incredibly well-mannered child.

"No, she's a good kid, better than I deserve." Hopelessness lingered in his response, and the woman was curious if he really believed that.

"I'm Rose." She nodded in place of the traditional handshake, and Jack faltered before returning the gesture.

"Jack," he affirmed with a cordial smile. "You traveling alone?"

"No, my husband's with me. He's in the restroom." She peered towards the rear of the plane, thinking her husband would have come back by now.

Jack gazed at his child again, lying his hand over both her small clingy ones and Rose continued to observe as he mulled over something painful.

"Not that it's my place to say, but you look like you mean the world to her, and that counts for a whole lot," she wholeheartedly declared.

It was a true remark, and he could never say what Maddie's admiration meant to him; glad he was her rock as much as she was his. Jack questioned if it would always be that way, wondering if she would come to resent him as she grew older, much like Jack had done with his own father. He couldn't imagine giving her a reason to despise him, but hell, give it enough time. Jack traced his finger-tips against his child's delicate hands before glancing back up and forcing his solemn expression into a smile.

"Thank you," Jack said, and he meant it. Rose had genuinely tried to encourage him, someone she didn't even know; he appreciated it.

A man abruptly ran past them towards the bathrooms while some crew trailed behind him. Jack looked down the aisle and speculated the situation until the plane suddenly gave a mild yet startling jolt, and a few of the passengers gasped in fright. Maddie's eyes instantly opened, her stomach turning to jelly. She'd only flown a few times in her short life, but she decided she didn't care for it. Tightening her restraint on her father, she gazed up to check for traces of alarm in his expression.

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay. It's just a little turbulence," he confided, practically in a whisper.

Maddie stayed silent but slightly smiled at his reassurance, and the man's heart plummeted; he hoped she would have responded—like something would've changed in the last twenty-four hours. The fasten your seatbelt sign switched on as the intercom rang, and a woman requested all passengers return to their seats. It sounded routine, and Jack didn't think much of it as he buckled his seatbelt. Maddie rested her head on him again, exhausted from the long trip.

"You hungry?" he asked, chuckling when the girl vigorously nodded her head. 

Jack reached into the carry-on bag by his feet and located the animal crackers the stewardess left for the child. Another bump in the air rattled the plane, but the trembles were less benign this time around. Maddie peeked around the aircraft as fear seized her stomach, and Jack noticed her stiffen on his arm again.

"Maddie." He drew her attention back to him, handing her the bag.

Maddie released one of her hands to grab the crackers from him while the other remained glued. However, she didn't open the bag, still uncertain if they were in any danger. Jack considered some ways he might distract her from the ongoing situation, and an amused expression appeared on his face as he thought of a good one. He leaned closer to touch their foreheads. Maddie peered into her father's hazel eyes and discovered some peace there that relaxed her.

"Why don't you choose an animal that you think fits me?" Jack suggested, signaling towards the snack in her hand.

Maddie's face lit up, and she rapidly opened the bag. The child knew this game all too well. A game they invented together after she could tell her animals apart; she loved determining which creature suited a person best. Maddie pulled out some crackers as she searched for the right one, and Jack watched her quest—already knowing what she would choose. Finally, she captured the correct one and handed it to him. The man's minor smile broadened as he chuckled. The mighty lion. Jack glanced at her, and the child beamed with pride. When she was younger, his animal would continuously change, but when she turned four, it became the lion every time. He always wondered why.

"The lion again, huh?" Maddie nodded her head with no doubts. She believed she had a gift for picking these out, and no one would convince her otherwise. "Okay, your turn."

Jack went to take the bag from her when the plane started to shake roughly. It wasn't enough to seem like they were crashing, though it hardly seemed standard either. Maddie made a scared whimper as she dropped the bag and secured herself to her father's arm once more. This time Jack was worried. He tightened her seatbelt, making sure she was secure before reaching to hold her hand. Staying calm was vital for her sake, even though the man was just as nervous.

Jack drifted closer to the girl. "It's alright, baby. It will be over—"

The plane began to tremble furiously while screams from the other passengers bounced around the fuselage, everyone gripping their seats firmly for support. Alarms sounded, and it became clear the plane was descending. Jack still holding his daughter's hand as he peered down at her, tears streaming from the girl's eyes, but she wasn't screaming. Instead, she buried her face into him, wanting the man to make it stop; if only he could. The oxygen masks dropped from their compartments, and Jack quickly put his on before assisting Maddie with hers.

The child was obviously in a state of panic, and Jack feared she'd slip into shock. He squeezed her hand to remind her of his presence, and against the pressure, he made the girl look at him before placing his free hand on her chest. Without words, she understood he was instructing her to breathe. Maddie drew in a deep breath, and the oxygen from the mask entered her lungs. Tears continued to flow down the girl's face while she focused on him, but it was all too much. She sealed her eyes and advanced towards her father, needing him closer, wanting him to hold her. Jack embraced her firmly next to him before shutting his own eyes, believing it was the end, powerless to stop it. This is how they would die.

**~**

Jack's eyes abruptly shot open, gasping for air as the shock caused his lungs to close in on themselves. His vision was somewhat blurred, but he could see an endless amount of green surrounding him. Blinking a few times, his sight finally came into focus, and he realized the green was some sort of bamboo forest. On his right, he heard something approaching him, and the man directed his attention to his side. Jack gawked at the sight of a white Labrador who lingered for a few seconds before running past him. He forced himself to get up, and his whole body screamed in agony; the pain most intense on his back near the middle of his rib cage. The man froze suddenly as his memory recalled the previous events of the crash. Panic spread throughout his limbs, and his legs nearly buckled from the numbness. Maddie wasn't with him. Jack frantically searched around the area. She was in his arms during the crash. So why wasn't she with him now? As he came to terms with reality, the brunette ran into the jungle like a madman.

"Madison!" he called as his voice trembled.

So many questions raced through his mind, and he could barely process everything. Was she with the other passengers? What if she'd been hurt?

"Madison!" Jack called again while he continued to run. "Maddie!" 

What if she was alone? What if she was lost in the jungle somewhere? Scared, hurt, and alone. Or worse, what if she was—No. Jack had to stop the notion from even entering his brain. He leaned on a tree for support, cursing under his breath as tears pushed their way up. He had to find her. He would find her. While he composed himself, the man detected the sound of the ocean nearby and found his way out of the wilderness. 

Jack glanced in every direction, searching for something, anything, and then he heard the screams. The wreckage came into view as his adrenaline kept him going, and he rushed towards the chaos without hesitation. Shock and horror took over his mind at the sight of the anarchy ahead. One of the plane's engines continued to operate, ringing loudly in his ears. He jogged closer into the destruction, peering in every direction for his daughter. 

A man screamed in another language while another man behind him cried out for someone named Walt. A blonde-haired woman stood amongst the wreckage, petrified while she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jack spun around as he took in the view, stopping when he saw a man trapped under debris, pleading for help. It all made his head spin. So many people required assistance, and every instinct told the brunette to help as many as possible, but Maddie needed him too; Jack couldn't just stop looking for her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly counting to five before opening them again, his fear now replaced with determination. He could do both. Search for Maddie and help others along the way. With that, he sprung into motion, starting with the man trapped under the wreckage.

His first thought was to move the debris himself, something he quickly realized he wouldn't be able to do. He yelled and motioned a few people to come over to give him a hand, and they pulled the man out from under the heavy metal. The doctor examined the man's severely wounded leg before yanking off his tie, wrapping it around the injured limb and tying it off. A girl screamed for help, and Jack's heart fluttered, believing it was Maddie. But it was only the cries of a pregnant woman on her knees near the water. It shattered his hopes, but he would help her too. He instructed the others to move the man away from the engine before sprinting over to the woman. She reached out for him as he kneeled down to her level.

"Please help, I'm having contractions!" she spoke with desperation.

"How many months pregnant are you?" Jack asked, trying to remain calm.

"I'm nearly eight months." 

Jack didn't want to break focus from her, but in the back of his mind, he was still worried about  _his own_ baby.

"And how far apart are they coming?" he inquired. Glancing around them, presuming Maddie might be there. 

Instead, he saw a younger man struggling to resuscitate a woman who was not breathing. Jack tilted his head in confusion; the unconscious woman seemed familiar to him. His thoughts became irrelevant when the engine behind them exploded. The frenzy of people became even more erratic while ash and debris consumed everything, and smoke enveloped the air.

"Listen to me! Look at me!" Jack spoke sternly, and her attention was on him again. "You're gonna be okay. Do you understand me? But you have to sit absolutely still." 

Jack could tell another contraction hit her as pain appeared on her face. He glimpsed again at the recognizable woman now noticing the errors of the man's CPR techniques. Searching in the opposite direction, he saw a large man idling nearby. 

"Hey, you!" Jack shouted. "Come here!" The brunette got up to approach him. "I need you to get this woman away from these fumes. Take her over there, stay with her. If her contractions occur any closer than three minutes apart call out for me."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," the man responded as if Jack had just assigned him with an impossible task. 

The doctor knelt back down to the woman and reassured her that he would be back. His mind wanted to pretend he was speaking to Maddie, convincing himself she was already with him, and he wasn't the worst father in the world for putting all these other people ahead of her. Jack shook his head to clear his feelings, forcing himself to stay focused. He neared the young man, who was obviously inexperienced, though he meant well.

"Stop! Her heads not tilted far back enough, you're blowing air into her stomach," Jack lectured, beginning to give her mouth to mouth the correct way.

"Are you sure?" He watched Jack closely. "That's exactly what I was doing. I'm a lifeguard; I'm licensed," the man spoke with irritation, and Jack's patience began to reach a breaking point.

"Yeah, well, you need to seriously think about giving that license back," Jack proclaimed.

"Maybe we should do one of those hole things. You know when you stick the pen in the throat?" Jack glimpsed up at him, annoyed as he worked to revive the woman.

"Yeah, good idea. You go get me a pen!" Jack spat out. 

The whole idea was completely unnecessary, but it gave the other man something that would make him feel useful, and he quickly ran off with purpose. The doctor continued chest compressions on the woman as he begged for her to breathe.

"Come on!" Jack shouted, fearing it might be too late. "Come on!" A few seconds of pleading with her until she finally gasped for air.

As Jack encouraged her to take deep breaths, he realized why she looked familiar. She was the same woman in the row next to him on the plane—Rose. New confidence entered his spirit. If she was here, then perhaps Maddie was too. Jack stood up and scanned the area, but it was a short-lived moment of opportunity as he heard a sudden snap followed with creaking. It was the wing of the plane waiting to give way, and the pregnant woman and larger man were sitting right underneath it. Jack leaped from the ground, running over while he yelled for them to move. Both men quickly got the woman on her feet, running in the other direction. Another explosion sounded off and pushed them all to the ground. Screams continued while bursts of the fire ravaged the air, and debris fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jack inquired, and the woman nodded in reply. "You?" The large man also nodded, struggling to catch his breath. "Stay with her!" Jack commanded.

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere," the man declared, sand encompassing half of his face.

Jack raced around the beach, focusing any spot he could find while asking other passengers if they'd seen a little girl with dark hair. He listened carefully to all the screams and noises, hoping Maddie would cry out for him. Jack searched endlessly for any sign of his child being there; she was not. He trudged towards an opening in the fuselage, his energy completely diminished. Several dead bodies hung from their seats while the brunette leaned against the plane, rubbing his palm over his head. Jack only felt one thing—complete failure. It was a miracle any of them were still alive, yet he only wished for death when imagining his child gone. There would be nothing left for him, no reason to go on, and he would never forgive himself for not holding onto her tighter.

**~**

Maddie's eyes opened as she frantically breathed and laid frozen on the ground. Unable to move as shock rushed through her tiny limbs. Her heart raced fast in her chest, feeling like it might burst. She looked at her surroundings with wide eyes; trees were everywhere, the wind gently moving the leaves as the sound of birds chirping swept by in every direction. She tasted blood in her mouth and reached to touch her bottom lip; something had cracked it open. The child's cheek began to throb from the fresh scar on her face, and when she attempted to stand, she whimpered, struggling to lean on her left arm. Acute flares of pain ran up the limb as she viewed the few scrapes on her elbow.

Glancing around again, she tried to decide if any of it was real—her mind too small to establish a sense of the situation. She scouted every direction, hoping to see her father; there was nobody. Maddie's stomach turned into a hollow pit, and tears started slipping free. Perhaps this was another one of her nightmares she'd been recently prone to. Yes, that had to be what this was. Maddie stood up while tugging her bad arm towards her chest and holding it there. If she was dreaming, all she had to do was wake herself up. The child shut her eyes to focus hard on her new goal, waiting a moment before opening them. But the results were disappointing, finding her situation hadn't changed.

Anxiety took over at the thought of being trapped in a nightmare forever, and she began to cry. Maddie observed through her blurred vision the place she believed she'd never escape, and her head started to spin as she heard whispers coming from the trees. She checked every angle in her panicked state of mind before sitting on the ground again, pulling her legs to her chest while she covered her ears and buried her face between her knees. Her cries grew louder as she rocked back and forth; maybe if she cried loud enough, Jack would wake her like he always did. He always came for her.

—

_"Madison!"_

_Maddie's eyes shot open, breathing heavy as she sat up in her bed. Jack sat in front of her, touching the girl's arms in an attempt to comfort her troubled mind. He had woken up to the sound of her screams as they echoed down the hallway; it was another nightmare. The girl's bad dreams had developed into a nightly routine, and Jack quickly became accustomed to handling them. Maddie eyed him for a moment before breaking into tears and reaching forward. Jack stood up, pulling her out of bed and into his arms. She buried her face into his neck, and he felt the moisture from her tears touch his skin and drench his shirt._

_"It's okay, baby. I'm here. Daddy's here," Jack whispered as he kissed the side of her head._

_Maddie trembled in his arms, continuing to let out deep sobs with painful gasps for air, and the brunette sensed his own tears beginning to surface. If only he could take all her pain away for himself; he hated to see his baby suffer. Jack pushed the girl forward, making her look at him as he leaned their foreheads together, and Maddie sniffled, waiting for her father's words of comfort._

_"Really bad one this time, huh?" he said with a sympathetic expression. Maddie nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, and the man sighed with sadness. "About mommy again?"_

_Maddie hesitated before nodding once more, and she tightened her lips as her facial expression scrunched up, holding back the next wave of tears. Jack exhaled from his nose at the confession, peering straight into those beautiful green eyes that were now shining from the storm she'd released. Drawing her back into a hug, he stroked her messy hair and kissed the top of her head. He slowly settled his child back into bed before lying next to her, and Maddie snuggled up to him as he placed his arm around her small form; it made her feel safe._

_"You know, I get afraid too sometimes?" he said with a smirk._

_Maddie shook her head in disagreement, believing her father was fearless; she wished she could be as brave as him._

_"I do," he confirmed, tilting his head closer to hers. "You know what Daddy does when he gets scared?" The girl shook her head as she sniffed, wiping her nose on her long-sleeve shirt, and Jack smiled at the gesture._

_"I shut my eyes, take a deep breath, and count to five; when I open them, I'm not afraid anymore." It sounded silly to her, but she didn't question it. The truth of the story showed in her father's eyes._

_"You want to try?" Jack asked with an encouraging voice. Maddie beamed and nodded her head._

_"Okay," he chuckled. "Close your eyes." She did as he instructed but leaned into him—somewhat intimidated. "Take a deep breath."_

_They both breathed in deeply._

_"One," Jack started, and butterflies fluttered inside Maddie's stomach. "Two." He breathed in again, and she followed his lead. "Three…Four…Five."_

**~**

Maddie opened her eyes, pulling away from her knees and releasing her ears from her grasp. She remained in the forest, but she was no longer afraid. The child stood from the ground, contemplating what she might do until she finally decided if her father wasn't able to find her than she would just have to find him herself.

It was a dense and harsh journey through the jungle. Maddie tripped over her feet multiple times as the branches stretched out to catch her long dark hair, and she swatted away the many bugs circling around. She wandered on for what seemed like hours to her young mind until a rustling noise came from some nearby bushes. Maddie tensed up as the mystery figure traveled quicker, but she bravely stood her ground. Out of the shrubs came a white dog who stopped when he regarded the girl. It eased her mind to see an ordinary dog rather than the scary monster her brain had imagined. The hound barked, making Maddie jump in surprise, and he curiously tilted his head.

She knelt down and held out her hand for the animal to investigate. The dog strolled over without hesitation, licking the child's palm while permitting her to pet him. His smooth fur upon her skin was soothing, and Maddie couldn't help but wrap her uninjured arm around him. The mutt began kissing her face, and she giggled at the touch of his wet tongue tickling her skin. She fell over, and her injured arm hit the ground, pain firing through her limb as her nerves sent out warning signals. Maddie pulled it close to her chest and winced at the sensitivity. Glancing up again, the child watched the dog venture back where he came from, and he looked at her for a few seconds before running off. Maddie followed, desperately fighting to keep up with his pace until she finally gave up her pursuit and stopped to catch her breath. She gasped for oxygen while studying the towering trees; it made her feel insignificant. How was she going to find her way through such an immense place? Her thoughts became abruptly disrupted as she heard a shriek that sounded like a machine in the distance. She stiffened as her breathing grew shallow, listening to the trees crumble as something swiftly advanced in her direction. It then stopped, and the wilderness became dead quiet. No birds chirping or bugs whizzing about, not even the wind flowing within the leaves. Maddie suddenly sensed a presence eyeing her from behind, and she swallowed hard before taking a deep breath, aiming to attain some courage as she turned around. Her sights viewed what lay behind, and she could never prepare herself for what she witnessed. Maddie gradually began to back up, unable to maintain her panic. 

The monster released another blood-curdling scream, and everything inside Maddie's body seemed to shatter like pieces of glass. Her fight-or-flight instincts kicked in; she immediately turned to run. The trees broke as the monster followed behind, and her adrenaline spiked when it shrieked once more, causing the ground beneath her feet to quake. She glimpsed back to see the beast was inches apart from her until she unexpectedly ran into something, and her vision went black for a moment. Maddie kept her eyes closed as unknown hands clasped her forearms, seeking to keep her in place, and she struggled for freedom.

"Whoa! Easy there, Short Round!" a voice announced. Maddie's eyes opened to see a man with blonde hair and soft green eyes kneeling at her level. His hands remained securely bound around both her arms as she looked over her shoulder in horror, but the monster had vanished. Full of terror, the child hugged the stranger, and relief instantly took hold of her stomach. The blonde yanked her away from him. "Were you out there by yourself?" Maddie nodded in response, and he smirked. "You fall out of the sky too?" She provided a bemused stare, uncertain of what he meant. He laughed and shook his head at her confused expression. "Were you on the plane that crashed, kid?" 

Maddie immediately lit up and nodded her head eagerly. It was comforting to know she wasn't in a dream, although frightening when she recalled the monster hunting her moments ago. The man stood up, and Maddie regarded him with interest. He began to glance around immersed in his thoughts, letting out a huff of breath before he knelt down again.

"Names Sawyer, I was on that plane too." He extended his hand for her to shake, and she hesitated; a tad weary of the interaction. Eventually, she returned the gesture as Jack once taught her. Maddie was so small compared to the man — his grip practically devouredher whole palm. "This is usually the part when you'd tell me your name, kid," Sawyer declared with a smirk. 

Maddie continued silently peering at him, quiet as a mouse, and the blonde's expression became dumbfounded.

"Okay, we'll stick with Short Round then, how's that?" he asked with charm, and she beamed at him in approval of the nickname. Maddie wasn't sure why, but she liked him. "Alright, Shorty, I'll help you find your folks," Sawyer declared as he rose and wandered ahead, expecting the girl to follow him. 

Maddie rushed forward to capture his hand, and Sawyer halted before breaking from her grasp. The quick rejection shocked her, so accustomed to the instant acceptance from her father.

"Save that clingy nonsense for someone else, kid, you hear?" Sawyer reprimanded with an ominous grin, and Maddie glanced at him in confusion for a moment before she returned the smile. The blonde furrowed his brow, disturbed by the girl's natural compliance to his rough nature. Maddie's smile melted at the sight of his expression, wondering if she did something else wrong. Sawyer swayed his head as he trudged forward again, and the girl trailed behind, keeping her hands to herself.

**~**

After Jack found some needle and thread, he traveled a reasonable distance from the crash site, desiring privacy while he attempted to stitch up his injury. The man's emotional strength was low when he pondered on Maddie's whereabouts—or if she was even alive. However, he wouldn't give up on finding his little girl.

Jack settled down in a small area on the beach among a few trees, and he cautiously removed his torn up suit jacket. The doctor groaned in pain while tossing the coat on a branch and raising his arm. Jack observed the bloodstained rip on the side of his button-up shirt and scoffed in frustration; the injury was too far back, and he was unable to tend to it on his own. He sighed and began to unbutton his shirt but halted when he apprehended someone within the jungle brush.

"Hello?" Jack beckoned, awaiting an answer.

"Howdy!" A blonde-haired man responded as he walked out of the wilderness—both of them dismayed by the unexpected encounter.

"You usually sneak up on people like that?" Jack sought as he loosened his tensed up shoulders.

"Easy, Cowboy. I ain't lookin' for a show if that's whatchu think," Sawyer replied with a smirk and pointed to the man's half-unbuttoned top. Jack clenched his jaw, rolling his eyes as he glanced into the distance; he was officially out of patience. Sawyer chuckled as he savored the brunette's annoyed response. "Relax, I'm just headed back to the crash, haulin' some precious cargo," Sawyer peered at the trees. "C'mon, Shorty, keep up!" He grinned once more at Jack and continued on his way towards the plane.

Jack grasped his forehead while scowling at the jungle, expecting another redneck with an attitude to greet him. Instead, he gaped at the sight of his baby stepping out of the trees, and his heart ceased to beat as he stumbled backward, his legs becoming numb. All the frustration slipped away from the sight of her beautiful face, and when their eyes met, Maddie's stomach dropped. Every emotion hit at once as she started to cry and race towards him. Jack laughed, staggering forward to meet her, gasping when she leaped into his arms. The man spun them around as he held her close to his body, barely able to endure the powerful emotions now flowing inside. Maddie inhaled sharply and sobbed as she clasped around her father's neck. Pain flared through the child's injured limb from the impromptu usage, but she didn't care; she needed to hold him, worried any second she'd lose him again. Jack pulled her from the hug and looked upon her features. Tears slid down both their cheeks, and he pushed their foreheads together, staring into her green eyes as happiness overwhelmed him. Jack set Maddie down before crouching in front of her, pushing her hair back to examine the girl's fresh scars and busted lip.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked while checking her over for other wounds.

Maddie moved her left arm towards him, and the man spotted the scrapes near her elbow. It didn't appear too serious until he grabbed it and she flinched, wincing in discomfort. Jack's eyes widened at her reaction, and he examined the limb with more consideration.

"Moving it hurts?" he inquired with endless attention in his voice.

The girl nodded her head as Jack felt around her elbow, being as attentive as possible while moving it, and luckily, nothing felt broken.

"I think it's a sprain, sweetie. Probably heal in a week if we take care of it right," Jack informed with confidence, and Maddie beamed at him; she already felt safer. Sawyer approached the two, watching as they stared at each other lovingly, and they both turned to acknowledge his presence. 

"This your daddy then, Short Round?" Sawyer asked with humor, though he genuinely didn't want to leave the child with just anyone.

Maddie nodded and leaned in to hug her father, earning her a kiss on the forehead in return. Jack stood while he analyzed the blonde and extended his hand out to him. Sawyer chuckled at the gesture, but the brunettes offer remained until he finally complied and accepted the handshake.

"Thank you," Jack stated with sincerity. "You don't know how worried I was about her." Sawyer yanked his hand away before he glimpsed at the ocean, and the brunette wasn't sure how to continue the awkward moment. Maddie took his hand and leaned into his side—unaware that she was preserving the man's confidence.

"Best be ready to pay up when I come needin' a favor," Sawyer replied as he smirked. "I don't do heroes work for free." The brunette looked at him with confusion, wondering if the comment was sarcasm or not, but something in his gut told him this man was nothing but trouble.

"Excuse me?" Jack inquired as he strived to maintain his sobriety.

"Could be waitin' a long time for rescue on this rock, so puttin' a few people in my pocket." The blonde peered smugly at him. "And since I done gone and saved the apple of your eye..." he paused, assuming the man would understand the rest, and Jack snickered in disbelief of the whole conversation.

"Let me get this straight," Jack said as he glared at him. "You are putting me in your debt because saving a lost little girl, isn't something you do out of kindness?" He displayed a mocking smile. "Or you know, morals."

"Damn straight," Sawyer answered without a second of hesitation.

It  _astounded_ Jack how petty the man sounded. Of course he would want to repay the person who attended to his child when he could not, but he thought better against doing that for someone who demanded it. Maddie warily observed the two, uncertain of what was transpiring between them. Her father was laughing; however, his tone was far from pleased. She glanced at Sawyer, hoping to have better luck deciphering his composure. The blonde sensed the girl's vision on him, and he presented her with a wink. It caused Jack's jaw to clench in response, and a protective instinct took over. Sawyer directed his focus back on the brunette, knowing he'd struck a nerve.

"Reckon I'll be seein' y'all again soon," Sawyer stated before he whirled around to leave. Jack pursed his lips, completely dazed by the situation. 

Maddie tugged on the man's shirt, her eyes fixed on the giant red stain, and she looked at him for an explanation. Jack knelt down and fondly smiled at his child. 

"It's fine, baby, Daddy just got a little scrape. I'll find someone to help me patch it up," he explained.

Maddie shook her head furiously, and he reached out to calm her. She glanced at the blonde wandering further away from them and then back to her father. Jack's features became less soft at what he was certain the girl was suggesting.

"I'll find someone else to help," Jack declared, his voice growing stern; Maddie didn't care. She then pointed at Sawyer, and his expression displayed disapproval—not appreciating the argument. "Madison, no," he responded in a firm tone.

The child stepped closer and clutched his shoulder while her eyes pleaded with him. Jack grimaced with a drawn-out sigh; obviously, the child feared he would bleed out from the minor wound. She'd undergone enough trauma for one day, and as much as Jack didn't want to interact with the blonde, he would comply if it meant granting the child with peace of mind. He now wished he hadn't moved so far from the other passengers.

"Wait!" Jack yelled as he stood up—regret already hitting him like a speeding freight train. Sawyer halted, idling for a second before turning around in confusion. "I could..." Jack shut his eyes and tried to swallow his pride. "I could really use a hand."

"What?" Sawyer replied.

"I could use a hand stitching up this wound," Jack answered, and the words omitted a sour taste in his mouth. "I would do it myself, I'm a doctor, but the wounds not in a very accessible area. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd be grateful for your help." Sawyer gawked at him, rightfully baffled by the man's request. 

"What in the hell makes you think I'd help you, Doc?" the blonde inquired with sincere curiosity. 

Maddie ran over and gazed at the blonde with desperation. She now realized whatever her father and Sawyer were discussing before, they hadn't hit it off as she'd hoped. Seizing his arm, Maddie presented her best puppy dog eyes and urged him to reconsider. Instantly, the blonde regretted peering into her sweet and innocent green orbs; he couldn't reject the small girl's beseeched appearance. 

Under his breath, Sawyer mumbled, "Son of a bitch." He could hardly believe how quickly he was caving. "Alright, fine!" the blonde declared with contempt, and a broad grin emerged on the child's face as she promptly dragged him over to her injured father. 

Jack handed him the supplies he'd found. "You know how to use—"

"I know how to use a damn needle, Doc!" Sawyer interrupted, looking insulted until he flashed a smirk. "Just take your shirt off before I come to my senses."

Jack began slowly removing his button-up shirt while cringing in pain; each movement was  _pure_ agony. He rested on his knees in the hot sand, his bare skin leaving him vulnerable as Sawyer poured alcohol onto the cut. Although Maddie's expression of pure happiness made it all worth it to him.

"How about you go find a nice seashell we can give to..." Jack glanced back at Sawyer as he began to suture the wound.

"Sawyer," he replied.

"We can give to Sawyer as a thank you," Jack requested with a smile, and Maddie wasted no time running off to explore the beach. Sawyer continued mending, and the brunette flinched every so often in discomfort.

"Cute kid you got there," Sawyer admitted. "She got a name?"

"Madison," Jack answered, uncertain how he felt about small talk with someone he wanted to punch in the face moments ago. _Sawyer_ , on the other hand, couldn't stand the silence and resumed the conversation. 

"She's dealin' with all this rather well. When I found her out—"

"She was alone? She wasn't with you the whole time?" Jack interrupted, and Sawyer hesitated before responding to the man's troubled statement.

"Yeah, she was alone. But the kid wasn't curled up in a ball like you'd expect someone her age to be," Sawyer replied, aiming to calm Jack's anxious disposition. "Which was exactly my point."

Jack recoiled as he imagined what it was like for her to wake up all alone, and he wanted nothing more than to ask; he missed the sound of her beautiful voice. Both of them had gone through hell lately, but Maddie was indeed a keen child. A trait he was convinced she'd gained from her mother, Haylee.

"Well..." Jack gazed at the girl as she picked through the sand. "The past few months have been rough on us." Endless sorrow dripped from his words, and Sawyer wondered what he meant.

"Never got your name," Sawyer suddenly said with a large and wild smirk. "Don't tell me though, is it Steve Rogers?" he remarked mockingly, and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"It's Jack," he revealed plainly as he could. Jack wasn't about to give Sawyer the satisfaction of poking at him—figurative and literal. 

When he finished his work, the blonde eyed it with pride, offended when he saw Jack glimpse under his arm to make sure the job was done right.

"Ain't gotta be so skeptical, Doc, I damn well know how to patch a man up!" Sawyer stated, bothered by the man's doubts. The doctor laughed as he shook his head and slipped on the clean white shirt he had brought with him; the wound still prickled with each movement.

"Sorry, you're right," Jack affirmed. "Thank you, Sawyer." 

There was something in the blonde's eyes, something Jack hadn't seen there before, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He awkwardly peered at the ground, and his hands found their way into his pockets. Maddie approached, swelling with pride as she handed Sawyer what she believed was the perfect shell. It was a thin, cone-shaped, white shell with ridges that came out in the most mesmerizing way. Sawyer examined it attentively and looked impressed as he kneeled down.

"It's beautiful, Shorty. Thank you." It seemed wrong to hear himself say such sentimental words out loud, but it was honestly how he felt. Maddie glanced to her father's wound, now covered by the clean shirt, and she peered at him for verification. Jack chuckled; her concern for him was endearing.

"I'm fine now, Maddie," he affirmed with appreciation.

That answer was enough for her, and she veered around to hug the blonde, the man nearly falling over as she did. Sawyer held his hands in the air, surprised by the girl's affection, and a few seconds passed before he finally patted her back with a small laugh; It made him feel light inside, lighter than he'd felt in years. Maddie stared up as she continued to embrace him, giving a warm grin before she returned to her father, who scooped her up in his arms. Sawyer stood and inserted the tiny shell into his jean pocket, and he now felt ashamed due to his earlier behavior. He cleared his throat and straightened up, not wanting to show any vulnerability.

"Forget 'bout what I said before, Doc," he stated as a charming grin formed on his lips. "Consider it paid."

Jack produced a small nod, and he watched as Sawyer began to wander elsewhere. Maddie kissed her father's cheek before resting her forehead against his. There were no words to describe how happy he was to have her in his arms again, safe and sound.

**~**

The night fell fast upon the survivors, and a chill picked up in the air. Once he returned to the crash, the doctor tended to the wounded—the worst of them being the man with a broken leg and another gentleman who had a piece of shrapnel embedded in his stomach. Jack tried not to worry about it too much, surely they'd be rescued by tomorrow, and the injured would receive the proper care they needed. Additionally, he discovered a first aid kit and compressed Maddie's sprained arm with some medical bandage. 

They built multiple fires around the beach to keep warm; it provided a perfect opportunity for everyone to become familiar with one another. Jack had met a dark-haired woman named Kate, and they conversed over their experience during the flight. The brunette relaxed adjacent to the glowing warmth, and Maddie nuzzled into his chest while she slept safe and protected in her father's arms. 

"She's beautiful," Kate expressed. "I bet she was terrified when everything happened." Jack looked at her with misty eyes as he relived the horrible event in his mind. 

"Yeah, she was pretty scared. It's the kind of thing you want to shield them from." He stroked his hand through his baby girl's soft mane. "But I guess some things you _just_ _can't_ protect them from." Kate stared at him with compassion, and she wanted to comfort him. 

"Well, she looks safe now," the woman said while she beamed. "You two seem very close. She's lucky to have you." 

The brunette lightly chuckled; he _still_ believed he wasn't the best father figure. Jack remembered how afraid he'd been when Haylee told him she was pregnant, _ecstatic_ , but also imagining all the ways he might fail at the maternal task— which was a shame because he desperately wanted to succeed at it. It took time and constant reassurance from Haylee, but Jack eventually coped with the fear of failure, and he wanted Maddie to know what an important piece she was in his life—something his own father neglected to do for him. 

Jack sought to create memories with her she could preserve in her heart and teach her things that might be helpful later on. He needed her to understand that he loved her no matter what. However, Haylee's death shattered everything the man worked so hard to build up inside himself, and he reverted to the belief that he was only a disappointment to his daughter.

A sudden machine sounding screech emanated from the wilderness, and Maddie rapidly awoke in an absolute panic; the beast had returned. She stood up with her vision fixed on the thick trees, and the other survivors did the same, waiting for an unknown horror to greet them. Jack stepped behind Maddie and placed his hand on her shoulder while he watched her unstable breath. The noise echoed around them again as the trees started to topple over, and the child cowered in fright, reaching up to her father. Jack plucked her from the ground, and her arms encompassed his neck before she buried her face into his shoulder. Maddie's body trembled uncontrollably while he stroked her back and whispered small comforts in her ear. Everyone stared ahead at the unseen creature hidden within the jungle; no one knew what to think. The monster faded into the distance, vanishing into the foggy night. 

Soon after it disappeared, a short blonde man uttered, "Terrific."


	2. Silence

**Morning** finally broke upon them. The night had lingered on longer than most of them had wanted. The second day on the island with no sign of rescue, making everyone on edge. Some took it upon themselves to search through the bags, taking inventory on the supplies they had. Then there was the matter of locating the cockpit and figuring out how to leave without Maddie clinging to him. Jack well aware that if she knew he was going, she'd refuse to stay behind.

It was a problem that circled his mind as he strolled down the beach. Maddie beside him, firmly holding the man's hand. The ocean breeze hit them while the sun's warm heat caressed their skin. If Jack didn't know any better, he could pretend they were on vacation in some tropical paradise. Maddie giggled as the tide washed ashore, the crisp water touching her bare feet, causing the wet sand to stick between her toes. Jack loved seeing her so happy, adoring the child's beautiful smile. Even after everything, she continued to find wonder in the world; it amazed him. 

Jack stopped to stare out into the sea, and Maddie released him from her grip as she knelt to dip her petite hands into the tiny shore waves. Jack witnessed the pregnant woman he'd helped yesterday during all the pandemonium, Claire. She stood bathing in the sun while holding her round stomach. An idea suddenly crossed Jack's mind, and he leaned over to kiss his daughter's head, instructing her to stay put. As he approached the woman, he noticed her neutral appearance transition into a wide smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jack asked, motioning towards her stomach. Claire nodded as she continued to smile. It comforted the woman to know there was a doctor on the island.

"I never got to thank you," Claire said, glancing down at her belly. "You know, for helping me yesterday."

"It was nothing, Claire. I'm glad I could help," Jack replied modestly, settling his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants. Claire looked over his shoulder to witness the little girl at play.

"She's Beautiful," she exclaimed, and the brunette chuckled. It was the third time someone from the flight had told him that. Jack revolved to look at his child, the woman walking over to stand next to him.

"Thanks," he responded as he glanced back to Claire. "She really resembles her mother."

"Where is her mother?" Claire questioned, appreciating the man's company. Jack stirred uncomfortably, looking down as he regretted bringing up the subject.

Claire picked up on his silence and apologetically uttered, "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"No, it's okay," Jack said with reassurance, but actively proceeded to dodge the question, recalling why he'd come to speak with her. "I actually hoped you could do me a favor?" Claire's manner spontaneously evolved into pure delight.

"Of course, what is it?" she promptly asked.

"I hoped that you might watch Maddie for me. A few of us are going out to find—"

"I'd love to look after her," she interrupted, glancing over at Maddie again with a smile. Jack delayed for a moment, wishing that could be it, but continued, knowing there was more to disclose.

"There's, uh...there is more, Claire," Jack announced, and the woman looked at him with uncertainty.

"Maddie has separation anxiety," he explained as he rubbed his head in anguish. "If she knows I'm leaving, she'll refuse to stay behind. And if she discovers I'm gone, she'll want to go out and find me." The woman gazed at him with discouragement while feeling sorrow for him and his child. "Thought you could occupy her until I get back? It shouldn't take too long." 

Claire hesitated, watching Maddie as she dug into the sand for shells. "Don't worry, Jack. I'll keep her busy, and won't let her know that you've gone," the woman kindly responded.

They both wandered over to the girl, Jack plucking her from the sand to hold. Maddie gazed at him disoriented.

"Maddie, this is Claire," he said casually, and the woman brightly smiled. "Claire thought maybe you'd join her for a walk down the beach." 

Maddie immediately flashed him a grim expression of disapproval, and she shook her head before encircling her arms around his neck, leaning against the man's forehead. Jack chuckled with a slight sigh, glancing to the woman for help.

"Oh! Um," Claire stammered. "You see, sweetie, I'm about to have a baby of my own, and…" she stopped, attempting to conjure up some kind of explanation when she glimpsed at the shells in the girl's hands. "And I've...wanted to collect some shells for him!" Claire smiled to herself, realizing she'd been referring to her unborn child as a boy. "Your dad tells me you're rather good at that. Think you could help me find some?"

Jack nodded his head, impressed by the improvised story. Maddie intensely concentrated on the pregnant woman, contemplating if she should oblige. Eventually, she shook her head again and gripped her father even tighter. Claire released a woeful breath, somewhat disappointed at the child's rejection.

"Thanks for trying," Jack said sincerely, and the woman delivered a delicate smile.

As he began to march away, the man questioned what he'd do now. Only a few steps ahead before the pregnant woman gasped behind them. Jack turned swiftly to see Claire gripping at her enlarged abdomen, and he placed Maddie on the ground to walk back over. 

"You okay?" he asked with concern. Maddie trailed behind, equally alarmed by the woman's actions.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, her expression overcome with happiness. "Yes, it's the baby! I think he just kicked!" Claire captured Jack's hand and placed it on her stomach, waiting for the same reaction.

The baby gave another tiny kick against the woman's stomach, making Jack grin in surprise. Maddie furrowed her brow, uncertain of what had occurred, and Claire peeped at her before leisurely sitting down on the soft sand, reaching out for the girl's hand. Maddie hesitated nervously until her piquing curiosity finally took over. She stepped forward to embrace the woman's grip, Claire placing the child's palm on her swollen belly. Maddie waited for something to happen, seconds passing before the unborn baby jolted for the third time. Startled by the sudden movement, the girl quickly tugged her hand away and walked back a few paces. Maddie's eyes widened with interest, and it wasn't long before she reached towards the woman's stomach again. The infant kicked once more, this time getting Maddie to simper and giggle, utterly amazed by the situation. Jack knelt down and watched his baby girl light up. It made him regret that she never got to experience this with a sibling of her own. 

Maddie directed her sights elsewhere, awestruck to know a person was growing inside the woman's belly, and she recalled her previous request. She stared at her father and Claire with ease before clasping the mother-to-be's hand, pulling her towards the water. Jack helped her stand, realizing the child had reconsidered assisting. Claire glanced back towards the brunette, grinning as she mouthed good luck to him, and Jack chuckled while nodding his head in appreciation.

"Stay close to her, Maddie! Don't wander off!" Jack yelled as the two figures became smaller in the distance. Already the man worried for his child, but he knew that his task to find the cockpit was important.

**~**

The voyage to the cockpit was long and dangerous, and unfortunately, it hadn't been a silent trip either. Charlie, a blonde-haired man who had volunteered to join the quest, gleefully sang during the entire trek. Eventually, Kate suggested that she recognized him, and the musician sprang at the chance to discuss his band, Drive Shaft. As the two instantly bonded over the subject, their pace decreased immensely, causing Jack to turn back and ask what the holdup was about. Eagerly, the woman inquired if he'd heard of the band. Her question rewarded with the man's impatience as he instructed them to keep moving. Jack didn't have time for games; he preferred to return to Maddie sooner than later.

Finally, they reached their destination, though it didn't go quite as smoothly as Jack had hoped. Luckily, they managed to find the transceiver; however, picking up a signal on it was another matter entirely. The pilot had somehow miraculously survived the accident, but was killed shortly after by the same beast that greeted the camp last night; its form proceeded to remain a mystery. Nevertheless, they now knew what the monster would do to anyone who crossed its path. On the way back, the brunette ignored Kate and Charlie as they conversed behind him. Jack only had one thing on his mind. Maddie. When they finally returned to camp, a few people who were interested to know what had happened greeted them. Jack began to describe their expedition when the sound of a fight echoed in the distance. 

A circle formed in the middle of the beach, resembling a schoolyard once a fight had broken out. Jack noticed Sawyer as one of the two contenders, which was hardly a surprise, and the man seized the blonde as he attempted to pry him away from his opponent. Another survivor, Michael, held back the other fighter, Sayid. Both men savagely cursed at each other while the other two men restrained them. Sawyer had allegedly accused the Iraqi of being a terrorist, or something to that degree because Michael had found handcuffs in the jungle. Kate stepped in, ordering both men to stop arguing. She then revealed the broken transceiver and asked if anybody could get it to work.

"Yes," Sayid stated as he moved towards the woman. "I might be able to."

"Oh yeah, let's trust this guy!" Sawyer shouted with irritation.

Hurley, the large man who had helped Jack with Claire after the crash, spoke up. "Hey, we're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little resp—" 

"Shut up, Lardo!" Sawyer spat back. A look of shock crossing Hurley's face at the uncalled for comment.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, tired of the blondes childish attitude. He approached Sawyer with dominance and stared him down. "Give it a break." 

Not a single hint of weakness resonated in the brunette's tone, and it seemed to work as the other man withdrew without a fight.

"Whatever you say, Doc," Sawyer replied breathlessly, "you're the hero." The comment didn't phase him, aware that the blonde wanted to save face as he marched off.

Once everything calmed down, Jack switched into a clean shirt and promptly began to search for his child. Until Hurley ran up to him in a panicked state, insisting that the man with shrapnel stuck in his side was on the brink of death.

"He's fine, Hurley. I'll check on him in a minute," Jack responded as he continued to shuffle away.

"No, dude, seriously! I was watching him, and like I'm pretty sure he stopped breathing!" Hurley stated, struggling to keep up with the doctor's speed.

Jack stopped and massaged his forehead in frustration, the man had come to learn that Hurley was a worrier, regularly making things more dramatic than they actually were. However, the brunette ultimately broke down on the slim chance that the information might be accurate.

"Alright, calm down. Let's go look at him," he expressed with a sigh.

Examining the unconscious man, Jack found that his initial reaction to Hurley's dread was correct. His patient remained the same as when he had left, badly hurt but very much alive. Perhaps his breathing had decreased, but that seemed reasonable since a piece of metal had impaled him. Jack rested on his knees to examine the man's wound further.

"Nothing's changed, Hurley," Jack announced, doing his best not to sound annoyed. "The guy's not in good shape, but he's still breathing." 

"Oh," Hurley softly uttered. "Sorry, dude, I just thought…" The large man paused as he surveyed the terrain, and Jack suddenly felt guilty.

"It's okay," Jack kindly stated. "You did a good job looking after him."

Soon after the exchange, the brunette saw his child running towards him while Claire trailed behind. He quickly covered up the dying man's injury, not wanting to scare his daughter. Maddie wrapped her arms around her father's neck, standing on the tip of her toes as she leaned into him.

"Hey, Monkey, I was just about to go find you," Jack said as he squeezed the girl in his grasp.

Maddie freed him before she requested the plastic cup in Claire's hand, beaming with pride as she revealed all the shells they had collected, and the man grinned at her enthusiasm.

"These are beautiful, Maddie," he declared, watching as the child moved over to the large man perched on the ground across from him.

"Dude, these are awesome!" Hurley responded with excitement, holding the cup as he analyzed the shells with her.

Jack arose and traveled over to the pregnant woman, powerless to conceal his happiness, relishing how enthusiastic Maddie was about her day.

"Did she do okay?" Jack questioned.

"She did great, Jack. I worried that at some point she'd run off looking for you, but she just searched for shells and played." Claire beamed, overjoyed that the girl had enjoyed their time together. "She seemed very happy."

Jack's smile broadened at the news, stunned that Maddie did so well during his absence. Security washed over him, at the very least, the child was coping with things. Claire observed the man closely, determining if she should question him about something that had plagued her mind all day.

"Can she talk?" Claire finally investigated, and the brunette swiftly peered at her in surprise.

"Yeah," he said with hesitation. "Yeah, she can talk." It was all the man could get out for a moment, not wanting to say why his daughter had stopped speaking. "She hasn't spoken in the last four months," Jack eventually muttered. 

Claire's expression changed to sadness, and she wanted to ask what the reason for her silence was. However, she decided it would be rude to push on what was clearly a sensitive subject for him.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I'm sure that's been hard," Claire said with limitless compassion.

Jack observed the sand, focusing hard on each grain to avoid breaking down. There was little time for sorrow when so much depended on him.

"Thanks," Jack said with gratitude. Although he didn't want to talk about his circumstances, it was still nice that she cared. 

—

_The elementary school hallway seemed to go on forever. Jack observed each door as he passed them by, scanning for the right one. He replayed the call from the school principal in his head. She had been extremely vague about why they needed to speak, merely telling him it was in his daughter's best interest. It was all very unusual to him as Maddie never got into trouble, and it couldn't possibly have anything to do with her grades. Jack proudly remembered when Maddie took an IQ test, her preschool teachers believing she didn't understand the curriculum, but the problem turned out to be the exact opposite. Results revealing she was above average for a child her age. It explained her lack of investment in learning things she already understood, and they recommended that the girl skip ahead to elementary school._

_Finally, the brunette located the room he was searching for, promptly stepping in. He observed the space closely as he entered. It appeared to be a waiting room for the principal's office, the secretary typing away at her desk. Maddie jumped from her chair and ran towards him, the man smiling as he picked her up to hold. Worried when the girl avoided eye contact, choosing to fiddle with his suit tie instead._

_"Hey, Monkey, everything okay?" he softly asked. Maddie remained distracted, focusing harder on the piece of clothing in her hands._

_"Everything is fine, Mr. Shephard." A woman with red hair spoke as she watched them._

_Jack had never actually met the principal. Maddie's school affairs were usually something Haylee dealt with. However, he'd heard enough from his wife to get a clear picture of what she was like. Haylee vented multiple times about how stuck up and demanding she was, particularly for an elementary school. Meeting her now, it was the exact vibe he got from her. Jack glimpsed back at Maddie, who remained preoccupied with his tie, clearly trying to escape the current situation._

_"Please, if you'll both just step into my office," the woman said, gesturing to the open door behind her._

_Giving a weary smile, Jack walked past her with Maddie still in hand. The office was small, but what it lacked in space was made up for with expensive furniture — a large and tidy wooden desk with two red leather chairs in front of it. It instantly made the brunette uncomfortable, feeling it resembled his own father's office. Jack sat his daughter on one chair before resting himself on the other, watching Maddie slowly sink into herself. Concentrating on her shoes as she wished to be anywhere else._

_"Sit up, Madison. Posture is important," the woman stated firmly, walking over to sit behind her desk._

_Maddie immediately shot up at the request, proceeding to view the floor. Jack snickered, disturbed by the malicious remark. The woman paid no mind as she straightened up the pencils lying in a neat row on her desk. She then glanced up at the man with a delighted grin which didn't look genuine to him at all._

_"Mr. Shephard, I am Principal Lark. I'd like to take this opportunity to inform you of the way I run things here. Seeing as we've not yet had the pleasure of meeting," she professed as she folded her hands in front of her. "Here at Private Oakwood Elementary, we believe that every child is important. We favor no student for any reason." She analyzed his perplexed expression. "I'm aware that you've had a traumatic..." the woman faltered, "event recently, which has resulted in Madison's refusal to speak."_

_Jack looked over at Maddie, her principal's statements making tiny droplets form in her eyes, and his heart sank at the scene._

_"I attended one of her classes and noticed during the lesson, she answered a question by writing it on a piece of paper for the teacher to read. I am also disappointed to say they were catering to this behavior," Lark expressed, her voice riddled with displeasure._

_Jack's face scrunched up, extremely confused why that was such a big deal._

_"Um…okay, was the answer wrong?" Jack inquired, and a flash of surprise entered Lark’s appearance, the man’s response far from what she expected._

_"Excuse me?" She questioned._

_"The answer to the question, was it wrong?" Jack repeated with a stern yet inquisitive voice._

_"No, it wasn't wrong. That's beside the point," Lark answered, her face turning a light shade of red in annoyance._

_"Oh, good! So you're gonna tell me the point," Jack mockingly declared. "I was starting to think there wasn't one."_

_He was now beginning to understand why Haylee loathed this woman so much. Lark let out a superficial laugh, seeking to keep her dignity; she was used to more submissive parents._

_"The point, Mr. Shephard, is that Madison has become an imbalance in her class," she continued, now glaring at Maddie like she was an abomination._

_It wasn't hard to see the child was taking every word to heart, which only made the brunette dislike the woman more._

_"Her teacher is putting more attention on her simply because of her misfortune. I will not let this go on!" she shouted. "I advise you to discipline her out of this childish phase!"_

_"Her misfortune?" Jack laughed with sheer disgust. "Are you kidding me?"_

_She had finally crossed the line. Jack had no tolerance for people who put down his baby girl. Every word out of Lark's mouth went way beyond ludicrous and demeaning. He faced Maddie, wishing she hadn't been present for the conversation, though it was likely the woman had already carved into her emotionally before he had arrived._

_"Maddie, go on back into the waiting room, okay? I'll be out there soon," Jack tenderly instructed._

_"You will do no such thing, Madison!" Lark reprimanded._

_Maddie wavered, scared the woman would attack her if she moved. She gazed up at her father for reassurance. Jack smiled, motioning his head towards the door. It was all the courage the girl needed to rush out of the room. Lark gaped, utterly appalled by the child's disregard for her authority, and the brunette's expression changed to disgust as he stared her down._

_"Listen, it's evident you presume you have a better knowledge of my daughter's needs than I do. But let me remind you, I am her parent. And to be honest, it is shocking how much fear and shame you've distilled into a defenseless little girl!" Jack scolded, striving to hold some kind of serenity. "Furthermore, I see no issue with Maddie not wanting to communicate after all she has been through, nor do I see how that's any of your business."_

_"It makes the other students feel less important! Your daughter isn't special, Mr. Shephard," Lark yelled with contempt._

_"So you believe all children are important except for Maddie?" Jack replied as fire ran through his veins._

_"That's not what I said!" she scolded. "How do you expect her to learn if you continue to shelter her like this?"_

_Jack immediately stood up and slammed his fist on her desk. "She's five-years-old, dammit!"_

_The woman flinched, fearfully shrinking back into her seat after the brunette's unexpected eruption._

_"You're aware her IQ is above average?" he paused, wanting that fact to stand out in his lecture. "Maddie is presumably smarter than half the kids in her class! So answering your question, I'm not worried about her ability to learn at all!" The woman was speechless at his direct points. Jack's strong argument made her feel shallow and inconsequential. "And with all due respect, I didn't realize I was paying $10,000 a year to have my daughter bullied, and by an adult in charge no less." Everything inside him wanted to tear through her ego even further for putting Maddie down. However, he refrained himself and swiftly got to his finishing point. "I assure you though, today will be her last day here," he articulated with one last furious scowl before he turned to walk out the door, slamming it shut behind him._

**~**

The next day, Sayid suggested higher ground might help get a signal on the transceiver. But that meant another lengthy trek, and Jack's primary focus was the dying man. He ultimately determined the patient wouldn't be able to survive much longer with the shrapnel in him, which left one option, removing it. So the brunette withdrew from the radio problem. It seemed likely that Sayid, Kate, Boone, Shannon, and Charlie could figure it out on their own. They didn't need his help. Jack even saw Sawyer tag along. 

Thankfully, Hurley offered to help get the supplies needed to extract the foreign object from the dying man. The brunette relieved to have an extra pair of hands, no matter how inexperienced they were. Jack began to disinfect a shaving blade with a lighter while instructing Hurley to hold the patient down in case he woke up. The doctor breathed in intensely, imagining all that could go wrong, preparing for anything. Scanning the area, he detected Maddie sitting a little way off as she drew in the sand with a stick. Perhaps a little closer to the jungle than he like, but at least the girl listened when he'd said not to wander too far away from him. Jack forced himself to put his concerns aside and concentrate on his task, confident that his daughter would be fine.

Maddie sat quietly drawing what she could remember of the dog she had seen in the jungle, and the girl couldn't help but wonder if he was all right. She looked up into the trees, examining the area as if she expected the dog to appear. Suddenly her eye caught sight of something else. It was her grandfather. Maddie hurriedly stood with excitement and confusion. It made no sense; Jack had told her the man had died. She couldn't have misunderstood him, because the child would never forget that moment, never forget how her father fell apart as he tried to explain things. Still, the entity ahead unquestionably resembled her grandfather, and the girl was certain it had to be him.

Christian beamed at the child from afar before he rotated to wander away. Maddie quickly took a step forward, ready to follow him, but stopped when she remembered Jack ordering her not to venture off on her own. Perhaps she could get her father's attention and make him come with her. Maddie glanced back to see Jack placing clean gauze on his patient's newly freed wound. The girl hated to give him another thing to fret over, but she also knew it'd be wrong to run into the jungle alone. As she glanced back into the trees, Maddie realized Christian was almost out of sight, and she immediately followed. Thinking she had good reason to disobey her father this one time.

**~**

Maddie stepped through the underbrush, striving to keep up with her grandfather as she started to doubt her decision to venture so far from the beach. That same regret tripling when she eventually lost sight of Christian completely. She gazed around the jungle, hoping to find him, but the man had vanished. All Maddie could think about was how angry Jack would be, all the while, striving not to panic over being lost. 

Soon the girl found a much bigger problem to worry about, hearing a low growl come from the bushes, something slowly approaching. A giant bear stepped out to greet her. Its white fur stained with mud while its fangs dripped with spit and blood. Maddie felt her pulse drop dramatically as her entire body froze in terror. The beast then loudly roared and sprinted forward, the child starting to run in the other direction. Mercilessly, the bear pursued her, the child crying as its thunderous roars vibrated through her bones. Exhaustion soon hit her, making the girl clumsy as she abruptly tripped and crashed in the dirt with a thud. Maddie felt her lungs cease to function for a second, peering up to see the bear now closing in on her. She curled into a ball and covered her face as she braced herself for immense pain. 

A loud gunshot suddenly fired several times until the girl saw the fearsome animal crash in front of her. Uncovering her face, she sensed relief take over and turned to see who had slain the beast. Sawyer stood a few paces ahead, lowering the gun he had in his hand. The other members of his group appeared from the trees.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed as she rushed over to help Maddie stand. "Are you alright?" The woman knelt down and searched for any injuries on the fragile child. Maddie breathing frantically with a blank expression.

"She's fine. Got ourselves a little Tarzan over here," Sawyer responded with amusement. The woman saw nothing funny about the situation, and she immediately stood to deliver a cold glare.

Gesturing toward the gun, Kate asked, "Where did that come from?" 

"I got it off one of the bodies," Sawyer slowly answered, feeling she was about to accuse him of something.

"One of the bodies?" Sayid replied unconvinced, stepping in to do his own accusing.

"Yeah. One of the bodies," Sawyer repeated. 

"People don't carry guns on planes," Shannon chimed in, looking at the blonde as if he were a moron.

"They do if they're a U.S. Marshal, Sweetcheeks!" Sawyer insisted. "There was one on the plane."

"How do you know that?" Kate said, and the man sensed a hint of panic in her question.

"Saw a guy layin' there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun. Thought it might come in handy. Hell of a good thing I did too; otherwise, we might be bringin' the Doc back his daughter's dead body!" Sawyer exclaimed, and Maddie's vision wandered to the ground in shame. 

"So why do you think he's a Marshal?" Kate questioned.

"Cause he had a clip-on badge. I took that too, thought it was cool," the blonde answered, growing tired of all the inquiries.

"I know who you are," Sayid spoke again. "You're the prisoner."

"I'm the what?" Sawyer asked dumbfounded by the Iraqi's logic.

"You found a gun on a U.S. Marshal?" Sayid vocalized with undeniable suspicion. "Yes, I believe you did. You knew where it was because you were the one he was bringing back to the states!" The blonde began to chuckle at the man's dramatic theory. "Those handcuffs were on you! That's how you knew there was a gun!" 

"Piss off!" Sawyer said with ease, not fearing the man’s claims.

"That's who you are you son of a bitch!" Sayid shouted as he stepped forward with aggression.

"Be as suspicious of _me_ , as I am of _you_ ," Sawyer mocked. 

Abruptly the blonde felt the gun getting pulled from his hand, Kate now pointing it directly at him with trembling hands. Maddie moved forward in fear, and Boone quickly reached out to stop her, kneeling down as he pulled her close to him.

"Does anyone know how to use a gun? I wanna take it apart," Kate asked almost too innocently, the blonde smirking at her skilled performance. Sayid instructed her as she took apart the weapon. Afterward, Kate handed the bullet case to Sayid and the gun to Charlie.

"Guys," Boone suddenly intervened. "I think this is a polar bear." 

All of them turned their focus to the creature, and confusion immediately sank into the atmosphere. It was, indeed, a polar bear. The group discussed the matter for a few minutes, tossing around several speculations, but mostly they embraced each other's bewilderment.

"Someone should probably take the Kiddo back then, yeah?" Charlie eventually suggested.

"I'll take her," Kate replied, reaching her hand out for Maddie to hold. "Come on, sweetie." 

Maddie grimly stared at her with disapproval, the child breaking out of Boone's grasp before running towards Sawyer. She grabbed the blonde's hand and leaned into his side. Sawyer chortled at her reaction, glimpsing at Kate with a wide smirk.

"Don't think she wants to go with you, Freckles," he declared, and Kate glanced away in embarrassment. "I'll take her back. About done with this safari anyway." 

Maddie lit up when he tightened his grip around her small hand, and the two started to stroll into the trees. Tear's formed in Kate's eyes as she watched them disappear in the distance.

**~**

Frantically, Jack wandered through the entire camp as he searched for Maddie. It had been over an hour since he last saw her, preoccupied with his efforts to patch up the wounded man. He tried to remain calm, convincing himself that she couldn't have gone very far. Perhaps she'd run off to play with Walt, or to keep Claire company. Unfortunately, neither of those conclusions turned into truth. Jack felt like the worst parent in the world, so distracted with everything else that required his immediate attention, allowing little time to concentrate on his daughter. He stopped as he made it to the edge of the camp, drained and hopeless.

"Maddie!" he called out.

This behavior was unlike her; the girl had always listened to him and Haylee. Jack extracted the piece of paper buried in his pocket, observing the mug shots of Kate frowning back at him. Earlier that day, the injured man had woken up in a panic, repeatedly uttering _she's dangerous_. Jack was unsure what to think of it, other than it being delusions due to the man's fever and pain. Until he demanded the doctor to check his jacket pocket, Jack finding the mug shots of the woman stored there. It was absurd to believe someone as ordinary as Kate could be a hardened criminal, and the brunette hoped it might be some kind of mistake. Hearing someone approach from behind, Jack shoved the paper back into his pocket.

"You find her?" Claire questioned as she stepped next to him.

"No," Jack replied, issuing an immense sigh.

The sun began to set as the night progressed on the sky, and it made Jack's anxieties increase tenfold. He wasn't sure what to do or where to start.

"Jack, look!" Claire exclaimed, and the brunette's vision aligned to where she pointed. Out of the trees stepped Sawyer with Maddie clutching his hand.

"Thank God!" Jack muttered before rushing over to greet them, Claire waddling behind. The man dropped to his knees, matching his daughter's height as he encompassed his arms around her.

"I told you not to run off, Maddie!" Jack disciplined, making the girl look at him as he examined the cuts on her face and limbs. "What the hell happened?"

"Polar bear happened, Doc," Sawyer answered, and the brunette scowled at him.

"A polar bear? Are you kidding me?" Jack said, unamused by the man's ridiculous claim.

"Nope. A freakin' polar bear chased the kid down. But it's all good cause…" Sawyer pointed at himself, "yours truly, gunned it down before it got ugly," the blonde proudly informed. "Savin' the apple of your eye yet again, Doc." 

Jack gawked at him puzzled, turning his attention back to his daughter, tenderly asking, "Is that true, Maddie?"

Maddie glanced towards the ground, embarrassed of herself as she nodded in acknowledgment. He released a long exhale through his nose, lifting his child's chin to fixate on him. Jack noticed her eyes fill with liquid, and he wanted to ask her why she'd ventured away, but the man knew he'd get no answer.

"Claire, would you mind getting her cleaned up?" Jack asked with a soft smile.

"Of course," Claire answered, holding out her hand. "Come on, Maddie." The child did as instructed without delay, and the two of them headed back into camp. Maddie looked behind for a quick instant, recognizing the defeat in her father's expression. 

Standing back up, Jack snapped, "Where'd you get the gun, Sawyer?"

The blonde laughed as he rolled his eyes. "So just straight to the scoldin' then, huh? No, thank you or nothin'." He knew Jack viewed him as an unruly wild card, and he liked it that way.

"Thank you," Jack said with apathy. Sawyer shook his head, expecting nothing more or less from him.

"I got the gun off a body, U.S. Marshal to be exact," Sawyer confessed, steadily awaiting more allegations, but Jack merely observed the ocean in silence.

"Wait..." Sawyer finally stated, "Do you know who the prisoner is, Doc?"

"Do I know who?" Jack uttered, pretending he was clueless. "What are you talking about? What prisoner?"

"Oh, don't gimme that! You know exactly what I'm talkin' about! You ain't accusin' me like I damn well know you would. Now, why is that?" Sawyer said, confident that the brunette was holding out on him. "Well, I reckon it's cause you already know who Dirty Harry over there was taken back to the states."

It was a small detail Sawyer avoided telling the others during their game of twenty questions. He remembered the man he took the gun from. The same man who was now clinging on to dear life, which only made his current theory more accurate.

Jack stared at him with annoyance, even though he knew the blonde's assumption was spot on. It suddenly crossed his mind that if the others saw Sawyer use the gun, then they too would have interrogated him, which meant they all knew about the Marshal as well. He wondered how Kate felt with so much private information now drifting to the surface. If she were as dangerous as the Marshal seemed to think, keeping her identity a secret would be a top priority for her.

Jack simply smirked at the man. "Seriously, Sawyer, what the hell are you talking about?"

Sawyer chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief. It was curious that Jack was keeping such a tight hold on the information, but he respected him for standing his ground.

"Fine, I get it, you ain't gotta tell me nothin', Doc." Silence captured both of the men as they witnessed the colors of the sunset transition. "Tell me this then, somethin' wrong with the kid's voice?"

Jack swiftly turned to catch the blonde's eyes. "What?" 

"Kid come that close to bein' eaten by a bear, you'd think she'd be talkin' up a storm, but she ain't got nothin' to say 'bout it," Sawyer proclaimed. Jack seeing genuine concern in the man's appearance.

"No, there's nothing wrong with her voice," Jack stuttered. It had been a popular question amongst the survivors, and the answer was simple. However, he didn't like the idea of sharing his personal life with people who were basically strangers to him, or maybe that was an excuse. Because in reality, the truth was far too painful for him to explain. "Maddie can speak just fine. She just…" Jack felt his chest tighten while his distrusting nature screamed at him to keep quiet. "Her mother...died four months ago," Jack finally muttered. Instantly, an urge to cry reached his eyes and the man blinked a few times to delay them. "She hasn't talked since it happened."

Sawyer gaped, surprised that Jack would share something so personal with him. It made his heart sink as he could relate to the child, and he felt a little more attached to her. Sawyer reached into his pocket to fiddle with the tiny shell the girl had gifted him. 

"I'm sorry, Jack." Sawyer sympathetically replied. "Losin' the woman you love is one thing, but when she's also the mother of your child…" he exhaled. "Well heck, I reckon that hurts a million times more."

It shocked Jack to hear him say something so empathetic, and it was a foreign conversation for both of them. Although there was something real about it, and for a brief moment, their fight for dominance became nothing more than background noise.

"Thanks for protecting her, Sawyer," Jack said with appreciation this time. Sawyer raised his eyebrows, and a playful smile formed as he encouraged the brunette to continue. "Again," Jack laughed, struggling to hold back his cheerfulness. "Thanks for saving Maddie again." 

Sawyer nodded his head in approval, sounding sarcastic as he replied, "Now ain't that sweet of you, Doc," 

The two studied each other for a time before Sawyer uncomfortably coughed, moving away from the man beside him.

"Guess you best be gettin' back," Sawyer said, brushing his neck awkwardly. "But take it easy on the kid, yeah? Sure she had good reason for runnin' off." Jack shuffled in place as he watched the blonde tread away.

"I'll try not to," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Oh and, Doc," the blonde paused and looked back at the man. "Wouldn't worry too much. She'll talk when she's ready." 

Sawyer gave him a reassuring grin before he continued on his way. Jack sighed with content. Letting things out was more helpful than he thought, though the brunette would never have guessed that Sawyer would be the one he entrusted with his emotions. But all the same, he was just happy to feel validated by someone, even if that person was Sawyer. Back home, everyone told him he needed to push Maddie into talking again, but Jack disagreed with that approach. And to hear someone agree with him produced a new sense of hope.

—

_Jack stepped into his parent's house, his daughter following before he shut the door. Their visit with her principal still played in his mind like a sour taste in his mouth that he couldn't get rid of. Maddie took off her backpack and placed it on the ground by the front entrance._

_"Don't get too comfortable, sweetie, we're not gonna stay long," Jack suggested, and the girl grinned in response. Both of them glanced up, seeing Jack's mother stroll in to greet them._

_"Oh, wonderful! I was beginning to think you weren't coming!" she exclaimed as she crouched down with open arms. Maddie ran over to hug her, giggling when the woman kissed her cheeks, and Jack smiled at their display of affection._

_"You find the school files, Mom?" Jack inquired, attempting not to sound impatient. Margo stood up and nodded her head._

_A voice shouted from down the hallway, "Is my favorite granddaughter here?"_

_Jack's father entered the room, and Maddie instantly dashed over to jump in the older man's arms with enthusiasm. Christian stumbling backward as he laughed._

_"Hey, gotta be careful, Kiddo, not as young as your dad is," Christian said with a wide grin._

_Maddie always had a fondness for her grandfather. Overjoyed any time they visited his parent's house, and Christian felt the same, loving to spoil the girl any chance he got. The relationship between them was something Jack never entirely understood. Haylee had explained that the two were close because Christian reminded Maddie of him, which he never was sure if that was a good or bad thing._

_Maddie freed the older man and peered into his vivid blue eyes, a mischievous curiosity entering them._

_"You been studying?" Christian asked, and Maddie eagerly nodded her head._

_"Dad, we really don't have time," Jack argued with a faint sigh, his father offering him a placid expression of objection._

_"Now, Jack, there's always time. Right, Kiddo?" Christian glanced to Maddie, who grinned in approval as he carried her back to his office._

_Jack laughed in amusement before accompanying his mother to the living room. She handed him a large file filled with all of Maddie's school records. Haylee had been in the process of transferring her into a different school, the man now understanding why. Margo had insisted she enrolled the girl in one of Jack's former schools, assuring Haylee of its friendly atmosphere. However, Jack himself didn't exactly have the fondest recollections of those times._

_"I don't know why you won't continue to enroll her in your old school, Jack." his mother declared as she folded her arms in disappointment._

_"Because I don't want her to go to that school. I'll find another place," Jack answered, reading through the files._

_"It's a wonderful school, and she could learn so much there. Haylee was excited—"_

_"Well, Haylee's not here!" Jack snapped at the sound of her name, and the woman winced at his bluntness. Both his parents had learned speaking of Haylee was a sore spot for him, the brunette getting irritable whenever they did. Margo swallowed before finally recovering her voice._

_"How are you doing, Jack?" She asked with that pity stare he hated. The one that made him feel extra small._

_"I'm fine," he answered, avoiding eye contact while he studied over the school files._

_"Jack, me and your father, we worry about you and Maddie all the time." She stepped closer to grab her son's arm. "Perhaps you should reconsider selling the house and moving back home for a little while? Start fresh."_

_The man quickly shifted with unease and glared at the woman. Jack knew what those words meant. It implied he couldn't take care of Maddie on his own, wasn't able to grieve and be a father all at once. At least, that's what he told himself it meant. Jack shut the folder and pulled away from her._

_"I'll let you know what school I decided on," Jack stated before marching out of the room. Margo left defeated in her efforts to connect with him._

_The brunette proceeded to his father's office with haste, stopping in front of the half-shut door and peeking in. His child in Christian's lap with a large book open in front of them. It had become his father's intention to educate the girl in the medical field, which was hardly a shock; family business, and all that ridiculous nonsense. Maddie seemed to cherish it, though. She enjoyed learning new things, and she was good at it. If Jack were honest with himself, becoming a doctor would be a good career for her one day. On the other hand, he never wanted her to feel forced into that life as he was._

_"Hmm, let's see. Where are the Metatarsal bones?" Christian quizzed the child while holding the book steady for her to look at. Maddie studied the picture of the human skeleton, thinking carefully before she pointed to the foot. "You have been studying," the man said, making her squirm and giggle as he tickled her sides. "Your dad been helping you?" Maddie nodded her head and beamed with pride, and Christian pulled the girl closer to him. "You know, Kiddo, I'm sure your dad really misses hearing you talk. We all do." The girl's smile quickly faded at the new subject, and she broke eye contact with him. Jack felt that was his cue to step in._

_"Maddie," Jack said as he stepped into the room, and both of them glanced up to acknowledge him. "Why don't you go say goodbye to your grandma before we leave," he instructed._

_Christian kissed Maddie on the forehead as she leaned in to hug him, hopping out of his lap and running out of the room. Jack and Christian sights locked for a second, making the brunette feel like a child waiting for a scolding. Awkwardly, he smiled at his father before turning to leave._

_"Jack," Christian firmly addressed, standing up to approach his son. "I wasn't pushing her. I just think it's good to encourage her every now and again," he asserted. Aware Jack had overheard him speaking to Maddie._

_"It's only been a few weeks, Dad," Jack argued as he snickered. Christian's expression promoting discontent towards his son's attitude._

_"Things have been rough on you both, and I can't even imagine what you must be dealing with," Christian softly responded as he clutched Jack's shoulder. "But you have an extraordinarily gifted child, Jack, and if you shelter her too muc—"_

_"I'm not sheltering her! Why does everyone keep saying that?" Jack shouted with a cold stare. "Maybe you think that's how things should get handled, Dad, but I will not do to her what you did to me!" His harsh words caused hurt to consume his father's appearance._

_"I know you have pent up issues about your childhood, but this has nothing to do with that," Christian said with desperation. Jack shrugged him off his shoulder, shaking his head in frustration. "I'm trying to help you, Son."_

_"I don't need your help!" Jack yelled, glaring straight into the man's eyes. So much emotion hidden there, and all too soon, he detected that same look of pity his mother had given him. Jack issued a deranged chuckle as he continued to shake his head in anger, and the man swiftly took his leave._

_"Jack!" Christian shouted, his son ignoring him as he rushed out of the room._   

—

_Jack and Maddie spent the rest of the day in town. The brunette determined to do activities that would hopefully eradicate the trauma of the day for his child. Relaxed on a park bench, they peered at the geese on the pond. The bird's honks echoing through the gentle breeze. Jack grinned as peace emitted inside him, and he glimpsed down at Maddie, her sights fixated on the ground._

_"Hey, Monkey, what's wrong?" Jack pleaded with concern._

_Maddie shrugged her shoulders, and Jack's spirits dropped as he speculated what might be on her mind._ _Perhaps something the principal had mentioned to her in private. A thought which drove him insane, he hated to think what she would have told her. Maddie was unfamiliar with defending herself, broken and silent, making her an easy target. Or maybe it had been the words Christian spoke. Did she now feel guilty about her silence?_ _Whatever the case, it didn't settle well with him. Maddie had no reason to be ashamed. Jack kneeled in front of his child, and Maddie started to break down as she underwent the impact of being condemned. He wiped away her tears and shushed her weeping._

_"Madison, I want you to listen to me, this is important," he declared in a firm yet tender voice._

_Maddie sniffed as she brought her focus on him and nowhere else, waiting for the man to speak._

_"I don't want you ever to think you're doing something wrong because you don't feel like talking right now, okay?" he stated while fighting back his own tears. "I know you're hurting. I am too." Jack sighed with a small smile, and the girl shivered in her misery. "I love you so much, and I am so proud of you, baby. You understand me?"_

_Maddie nodded her head, bursting into sobs again as she leaned forward to hug her father. Jack picked her up to embrace securely in his grasp. Protecting her was all the man wished to do. Even if the entire world fought against him, telling him he couldn't. Jack would never stop trying to make it right._


	3. Kate

**Day** three on the island with another daybreak to greet them. After returning from their long journey, Sayid informed everyone of the current situation. The transceiver still could not get a good enough signal to send anything out, but the soldier encouraged that they could boost it by collecting electronics amongst the wreckage. Jack held Maddie's hand as they moved forward to listen while Sayid guided the survivors in the right direction. It made Jack feel relieved to not be in charge of yet another thing. Caring for his dying patient and keeping a closer eye Maddie was plenty of stress for him. Maddie had thankfully learned her lesson, though. Now bound to his side as she followed his instructions, the child not wanting to disappoint her father again. Jack stopped a short distance away from the group, and Kate glimpsed back to see him, the man conveying a smile. Maddie eyeing the woman carefully as she approached them.

"Hi," Kate said, grinning at him stiffly.

"Hey," Jack replied, looking as nervous and self-conscious as she did.

They both stared at each other intensely, ignorant of the child scrutinizing them from below. Maddie hated the way Kate was looking at him. She knew that look, and what it meant, the girl had witnessed her mother and father stare at each other that way many times. It hurt her to see him stare at another woman that way, especially when that woman was Kate, who Maddie decided she wasn't very fond of. Kate eventually locked eyes with her, and the woman squatted as she beamed from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Maddie. I'm happy you made it back to your dad okay," Kate said excitedly, wanting so badly to connect with the child.

Jack smiled, noticing how much the woman desired acceptance from his daughter, which made the notion of Kate being a criminal sound even more laughable. Maddie, on the other hand, felt differently about her attempts to bond. She may still have a lot to discover about the world and how it worked, but the girl had become very good at reading people. Learning early on that some people weren't who they appeared, experiencing it firsthand with Haylee's mother. Perhaps Kate wasn't all bad, but Maddie also detected an unknown motive in her efforts; she didn't trust her at all. Maddie gazed at the woman blankly, displaying no sign of emotion. Kate's smile quickly faded, feeling rejected again. She stood up and paused a bit before looking back at Jack.

"I um…" Kate stammered, less sure of herself now. "I need to tell you something."

Jack observed her closely, curious what her topic of choice would be. In his heart, he hoped that she would be honest with him about her past, and give him peace of mind on the subject. He nodded his head in agreement with her request.

"Okay, sure," Jack said, looking up at the crowd ahead, trying to decide who he should leave Maddie with, seeing Hurley suddenly glance back at them. Jack kneeled down to meet his child's sights. "Maddie, I want you to go stay with Hurley while I talk to Kate, okay?" Jack instructed.

Maddie's heart immediately sinking at the thought of him running off somewhere with Kate. She shook her head in refusal, moving closer to him, praying he'd reconsider. Jack gazed at her puzzled, not comprehending what made her upset. 

Grasping both the girl's arms, he firmly said, "Go on, it'll only take a minute."

Maddie sighed in defeat, sensing the frustration in his voice. It wasn't something she was about to challenge him on, not after disobeying him yesterday. Hopelessly, the girl stared at the ground before pivoting around to do as her father had told her. Jack observed her while he stood up, the child sulking as she sauntered toward Hurley, who glanced at the man in confusion. The brunette grinned at him lightly, and a second passed before Hurley finally understood and gave Jack a thumbs-up to his silent request. 

Jack and Kate walked away to a more secluded area of the beach. Kate informed him of the real reason they were incapable of getting a signal on the transceiver. That they had heard a distress message from a french woman, which interfered with the connection.

"It's been playing for sixteen years, Jack," Kate said with despair. "I wanted to tell you." Jack placed some sort of loyalty in her statement.

The notion of someone trapped on the island for so long indeed troubled him, but the more pressing worry on his mind remained if Kate would reveal the secret she was unaware he knew about.

"Anything else?" Jack asked, and Kate's expression showed mixed emotions as she contemplated his question, looking towards the tent the Marshal resided in.

"How is he?" she questioned before peering back at him. "The man with shrapnel in his side." Jack glanced away, attempting to decipher the direction of their conversation.

"It's touch and go," he answered, evading any sign of hope or doubt, unsure what her true motives were. After all, this was the same man who'd been escorting her to a long fate behind bars.

"He wake up?" she inquired with an innocent expression.

"Just for a few seconds during the surgery," Jack apathetically replied. Kate nodded in acknowledgment before slightly raising an eyebrow.

"He say anything?" It was then that Jack realized she had no intention of telling him the truth, and he glimpsed away from her in silent mistrust, shaking his head to answer her question.

"No," Jack uttered, unable to hide his doubts.

Kate's reaction towards him was bland, and the brunette felt irritation succeed him as he struggled to read the woman. It was none of his business, and he knew that. However, as a father, Jack needed to know he could trust her, needed to know she wasn't dangerous like the Marshal had warned. If for no other reason than to know Maddie was safe in her company.

**~**

For the rest of the morning, Jack's conversation with Kate replayed in his head, and he had no clue what to do with the information he possessed. Should he confront the woman? Warn some of the others to monitor her? Ultimately, he decided it best he kept it to himself. It wasn't his place nor his responsibility to get involved, and Jack only wanted to focus on Maddie and his patient. Hurley aided immensely in caring for the Marshal, accommodating the brunette in whatever he could, which at the moment was arranging the tent. The two men breathed heavy as they carried the conjoined plane seats towards the shelter. Unfortunately, Jack had been stupid enough to leave Kate's mug shot lying around, and Hurley happened to stumble upon it the night before. Jack hoped the man would avoid the subject, but he knew Hurley better by now.

As they continued to carry the seats over to their new destination, Hurley inquired, "So what'd she say?"

"She didn't say anything," Jack reciprocated.

"But you told her you knew?" Hurley interrogated further, truly bothered over the topic.

"I don't know anything," Jack replied, something he had to tell himself to keep his own worries at bay.

"Well, you kinda know she's in that mug shot, and we found those handcuffs and that guy keeps mumbling she's dangerous over and over," Hurley declared as the two finally reached the tent, putting the seats on the ground. 

Jack scanned the nearby area for his child, viewing Maddie as she sat alone a little ways away from them with her sights on the distant ocean. He exhaled in defeat, sensing something was wrong, but not having had the chance to sit and talk with her; at least, he would talk. 

"I mean, aren't you worried about Maddie? What if Kate like, tortures kids or something?" Hurley suggested earnestly. The thought alone getting Jack to chuckle under his breath. "I'm serious, man! We don't know who she is, and psychopaths are really good at hiding that kind of stuff."

"Hurley, if that's the way we're thinking about this, then I should worry about every person here," Jack stated matter-of-factly, prompting the other man to realize he had a valid point. "It's not my business," he continued out of breath. "Not my problem," Jack finished before strolling away. Hurley reflecting for a moment before jogging to catch up with him.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll let Johnny Fever take care of her when he gets better," Hurley said, comforting himself.

"He's not getting better if we don't get some stronger antibiotics," Jack responded.

"That stuff I got from the—"

"It's for ear infections and foot fungus," Jack impatiently interrupted.

"We went through everything, man," Hurley protested, and Jack stopped to face him.

"What about the luggage in the overhead compartments?" he questioned, motioning towards the aircraft.

"That's inside the plane," Hurley spoke with caution.

"Yeah?" Jack replied, unsure what the man's point was.

"But, the bodies are in there, and they're all...dead." Horror and sorrow carried over Hurley's appearance, and Jack eyed him with sympathy before glancing at the plane again. It was easy for him to forget what viewing a lifeless corpse did psychologically to people outside of his profession.

"Look, I'll handle it. If you could just keep an eye on Maddie—"

"Yeah! Love to! On it!" Hurley quickly replied as he marched back towards the tent, glad to escape the task.

Jack's vision once more found his daughter, who now picked at the sand while she pouted, and his heart wanted to go to her. Maddie was his daughter; she should always come first. But somehow she came in second against the many other responsibilities he had. He grimaced at that thought, feeling too much like his father suddenly. For the moment, he had to put it out of his mind, confident that once the Marshal got taken care of, he'd be able to make her his primary focus again. 

—

_It had been a crazy day at the hospital, and naturally, Jack bit off more than he could chew. Thinking he needed to take responsibility and tend to everything, except for his own needs, of course. Jack sat in his office on the phone, numbly listening to the wife of his current patient as she listed to him her countless criticisms._

_"I understand your concerns, Mrs. Williams, but I assure you your husband is in good hands," Jack said while kneading his forehead in exhaustion. She had gone on for what seemed like hours now._

_The door to his office then slowly opened, and Christian entered the room with a thin smile. Jack returned the grin, glimpsing back to the papers on his desk as the woman proceeded to lecture him. When his gaze lifted again, his father's appearance had converted to confusion. Christian pointed to the clock on the wall, and Jack stared at him puzzled, uncertain what the old man was implying. Although he was positive that it involved more complaints._

_"Alright, Mrs. Williams, I'll speak with you tomorrow after the surgery," Jack stated before hanging up, relieved the call was over. "Dad, what is—"_

_"Son, it's 9:54." Christian interrupted. Jack filled with panic as he swiftly glanced at his wristwatch to confirm the time._

_"Shit!" Jack exclaimed, recalling he had told Maddie's babysitter, Lauren, that he'd be home no later than seven. He shot up from his seat and scrambled for his work case and suit jacket, Christian doing his best to stay out of the way. Just as he stepped out the door ready to leave, the brunette looked behind at all the paperwork he needed to finish before the surgery tomorrow, and he walked back towards his desk to retrieve them._

_"Don't worry about it, Jack. I'll make sure things are ready for tomorrow," Christian declared while he lightly pushed his son towards the exit again. Jack lingered for a second, eyeing his father thankfully._

_"Thanks, Dad," Jack muttered with affection._

_"Don't mention it, Kiddo," Christian answered, chuckling as he motioned the brunette away. "Now go."_

—

_Opening the entrance to his home, Jack saw Maddie and Lauren on the couch as they watched television, the young child already in her pajamas, up much later than she should be. Maddie's head turned when she noticed her father wander in, and she quickly leaped off the couch to run towards him._

_"Hey, what are you still doing up, Monkey?" Jack asked, picking the girl up when she finally reached him, her tiny limbs wrapping tightly around the man._

_It was still tough for her to be away from him, Maddie's separation anxiety proving hard to overcome. Although she had made a lot of progress since her mother's death. Jack remembered the coming weeks of the tragedy when Maddie refused to leave his side at all, crying and screaming if anyone tried to remove her from him. It relieved Jack to know circumstances weren't that severe anymore, and he squeezed his daughter securely at the memories, kissing the side of her forehead._

_"I'm sorry, baby, I completely lost track of time," he explained as he sighed._

_"Sorry she's up so late, Mr. Shephard," Lauren said while approaching them. "She wouldn't stay in bed. I think she's been waiting for you."_

_"It's okay, Lauren. I apologize for working later than I said I would be," Jack responded in disappointment of his own actions._

_"Oh, it's no trouble at all," she said, nonchalantly waving her hand at him. "I enjoy spending time with Maddie."_

_Lauren was only seventeen, but she'd watched Maddie since she was a baby, and with the situation so complicated now, it's something Jack was thankful to have. Maddie shifted, resting her head underneath the man's chin, and Lauren lightly tugged on the girl's single braid._

_"I'll see you later, Maddie," Lauren affirmed._

_Maddie smiled before nuzzling into her father's neck, and they watched as the teen left the house, shutting the door gently behind her._ _Jack pulled Maddie away from his chest._

_"Alright, how about I tuck you into bed?" he suggested, briefly pushing his nose against the girl's own. Maddie shook her head in refusal, coiling her arms around him once more. The brunette softly laughed. "Sweetie, it's way past your bedtime."_

_Maddie merely clutched tighter, wanting to stay with him. Jack knew it wasn't so much about going to bed as it was about sleeping in her own room, the girl's nightmares keeping her up half the night._

_"You want to sleep in daddy's room?" Jack asked as he thoroughly exhaled, and the child softly nodded her head. "Okay, come on," he laughed before bringing her up the stairs with him._

_Pride and guilt stirred inside the man's chest. It wasn't wise to encourage her clinginess; the girl's therapist had advised Jack against allowing her to sleep in his room multiple times. However, Maddie rested better when with him, and he felt terrible for coming home so late._

_To hell with everyone else, his baby needed him. That's all that mattered._

**~**

The brunette sat in the dark plane, thoroughly making sure he didn't miss any much-needed medication. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation for him, bodies dangling from their seats like lifeless dummies; the smell even worse. But someone had to do it. Terror hit his stomach when he heard a creaking sound behind him, and Jack hastily pointed his flashlight in its direction; nothing was there. He shook his head, his mind unquestionably playing tricks on him. Maybe on some unconscious level, it truly terrified him to have dead bodies surround him. Another noise echoed around the plane, and the man shifted a second time with increasing concern. Jack stood up to move closer to the area in question, abruptly startled when Sawyer emerged from nowhere.

"Boo," Sawyer announced with a massive grin, and Jack released the breath he had been keeping in.

"What are you doing in here?" Jack sharply demanded.

"Trick or treatin', same as you," Sawyer replied with fluent charm.

"You're looting," Jack scolded. It astounded him how often his opinion seemed to change about Sawyer.

"Ah, you say potato…" the blonde said before he continued searching within the plane compartments.

"What's in the bag?" Jack interrogated.

"Booze, smokes, couple Playboys," Sawyer boastfully declared, maintaining his smirk while looking at the brunette. "What's in yours?"

"Medicine," Jack irritatedly replied as he returned to his own search.

"Well, just 'bout sums it up, don't it?" Sawyer preferred that distinct line between them, which suggested that Jack was the hero, and he was the villain.

"You do this back home to? Steal from the dead?" Jack rhetorically questioned, and the blonde chuckled. Jack made keeping that invisible line between them so simple.

"You gotta be the most on edge person I ever met, Doc," Sawyer declared as he strolled over to the brunette. "Wastin' your time tryin' to save a guy who last time I checked had a piece of metal the size of my head stickin' outta his breadbasket," Sawyer stated as he observed him, the man's words seeping into Jack like water on a sponge. "Tell me this, how many of those pills you gonna use to fix him up?"

"As many as it takes," Jack returned, attempting to prevent the blonde from getting underneath his skin.

"Yeah?" Sawyer paused, "How many you got?"

It was a sharp blow that left Jack speechless, shifting uncomfortably as he searched for some kind of intelligent response. Sawyer kneeled down to his level, savoring the way Jack turned while he pretended not to care.

"What are you doin', Doc?" the blonde questioned with confidence. "We both know that poor bastard ain't gonna make it." 

"What's it to you, Sawyer?" Jack inquired, stomach beginning to twist in knots.

"What's it to me?" Sawyer snickered. "You recall Maddie almost got attacked by a bear, right? Imagine findin' yourself in a repeat of that scenario. Only you done gone and used half the supplies on a dead man."

For a fleeting moment, Jack wondered if Sawyer had a valid point, and he swallowed hard at the thought. The blonde stood up to march over to the exit, and Jack winced in shock.

"You're just not lookin' at the big picture, Doc," Sawyer said as he halted to glimpse back at the doctor. "Still back in civilization."

"Yeah?" Jack uttered, fighting to gain back dominance. "And where are you?"

"Me? I'm in the wild," Sawyer answered with a smirk, lingering for a moment before he began to chuckle, leaving the brunette on his own.

Jack shook his head in frustration, the other man's words circling in his brain. Aiding someone who needed help always seemed like the obvious choice to Jack or any decent human being. But what if Sawyer was right? Attempting to save the man was the right thing to do, but was it the smart thing to do?

**~**

Everyone scrambled to find shelter as the rain poured down on the beach, everyone except for Kate. She rather skillfully exploited the chaos to her advantage, slipping into the tent with the Marshal. However, it proved a disastrous plan as the woman almost got strangled to death by him. Jack showed up in time to separate the two, stunned that even in the man's fragile state, it wasn't enough to prevent him from killing the woman he believed to be dangerous.

Irritated and confused, Jack wanted answers from Kate, and she could start with why she'd snuck into the tent. Instead, the woman did some interrogating of her own, oblivious that she was treading on thin ice. She asked if the Marshal would suffer, followed by why Jack wouldn't put him out of his misery. Without thinking, the brunette revealed he'd seen her mug shot and brutally exclaimed he wasn't a murderer. Perhaps a bit of a harsh declaration, but between Sawyer and her, Jack felt remarkably criticized for merely fighting to save someone's life. It wasn't his place to say who lived and who died. 

And the day only went further downhill as the evening moved closer. Screams of pain emitted from the tent as the Marshal began to experience the agony of his body shutting down, which wasn't exactly a morale booster for anybody. Jack marched towards the makeshift trough to fill the empty bottles in his hands.

"Anything I can do to help?" Sayid offered as he approached from behind.

"No, I'm good," Jack answered with a weak grin. "Thanks."

Sayid followed as the brunette began to walk back, and in a low voice, he proclaimed, "The others are getting upset. They want to know what's going on inside the tent."

"I'm trying to save his life," Jack breathlessly replied.

"Rumor has it you can't," Sayid retorted, and the brunette stopped to glare back at him with nothing but exhaustion and doubt in his appearance.

"Jack!" Claire yelled, frantically dashing over to him. "It's Maddie, she's over there and...I think she's scared," she informed him as she pointed into the distance behind them. "I tried to comfort her, but she's not responding to anything."

Jack handed the bottles to Sayid, instructing him to carry them back to the Marshal, and Claire led the brunette to his daughter.

They approached the girl sitting in the middle of the beach, eyes sealed with her hands covering her ears. He crouched in front of the child and tenderly touched her leg, Maddie tensing up in surprise.

"Maddie, it's me, sweetie," Jack reassured. 

Maddie's trance endured, hardly able to hear from underneath her tight grasp. Jack clutched her hands, seeking to pry them away from her ears, and she struggled in opposition.

"Baby, it's me," Jack announced, capturing her forearms to keep her from slipping away from him. She finally opened her eyes to see her father's hazel orbs, and Jack sweetly smiled. "Hey," he whispered as he stroked her hair and wiped the streams of tears from her cheeks. "See it's alright." 

Serenity caught Maddie's chest while listening to his calming voice, and the child exhaled in comfort. Until the Marshal's aches of pain echoed in the air once more, causing her to panic and tussle for her freedom.

"Madison, stop!" Jack exclaimed, but the girl escaped from his hold, immediately putting distance between them.

Jack arose from the terrain and watched as she got further away, sighing in defeat. He couldn't really blame her for being upset with him. The man had so many responsibilities, and continuously he'd put her on the bottom of the list. Even worse though, it wasn't the first time he'd let her down this way.

—

_The paperwork seemed to go on forever, Jack considered as he sat in his office attending to his work. Surely he'd been at it for three uninterrupted hours. The man discharged a much-needed deep breath while sinking back into his chair, stretching at the bottom of his scrub top to straighten it out. He glanced up to the small area in front of his desk, examining Maddie on the couch as she colored, so quiet he had almost forgotten she was there. Unfortunately, Lauren had been busy and unable to watch her, so the girl accompanied him at work instead. Jack hated that she had to wait on him, but Maddie didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she most likely preferred it this way, as it meant she got to be with him._

_Jack checked his wristwatch and ran his hand over his head in distress; six-thirty in the evening, well past Maddie's dinnertime. The man promptly stood up and wandered over to accompany his daughter on the sofa, observing as she continued to color, and a minute passed before Maddie stopped to gaze at her father with curiosity shining in her eyes._

_"You hungry, sweetie?" Jack questioned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you say we go to the cafeteria to get something to eat?"_

_The man laughed as his child instantly hopped off the couch, bouncing up and down in excitement, seizing his hand as she attempted to pull him up. Maddie had waited for this all day. Jack always so busy now, leaving hardly any time for them to spend together. However, she had patiently waited and it overjoyed her to see that her perseverance had paid off._

_They left his office in a hurry, strolling down several hospital hallways. Maddie tightly held Jack's hand, sticking close to him so she wouldn't get in anyone's way._

_"Dr. Shephard!" a nurse shouted, the brunette stopping as she approached them. "Mr. Williams woke up a few minutes ago, and we don't think he's responding well to the pain medication."_

_"Not responding?" Jack asked with profound confusion, hoping she'd be more specific._

_"He took out his I.V. and keeps attempting to get up and leave; we had to restrain him," she calmly explained. "I'm concerned he might rip out his stitches if this continues."_

_Jack sighed before peering below at his child, and she viewed him meticulously as he hunched down to her height. Maddie began to pout, shoulders sinking while her expression turned to defeat, already knowing what he was about to say._

_"Hey, don't look at me like that, Monkey. I promise I'll only be a few minutes, okay?" Jack said, lifting the girl's chin. "Go wait in my office until—"_

_"Dr. Shephard!" Jack detected another woman protest, swiftly turning to see the patient's wife scowl in anger as she stomped towards him._

_"You promised everything would be fine! That he was in good hands!" the wife shouted. "Now he's in there having a seizure!" Jack standing as he motioned his hands to calm her down._

_"I assure you, Mrs. Williams, he's not having a seizure. Your husband's body is just not reacting well—"_

_"What do you mean he's not reacting well?" she yelled._

_Jack listened to the woman ramble on matters she had no knowledge on, striving to interrupt her several times. Until she pulled the nurse into the conversation, labeling her as incompetent and uneducated. The two women began a heated argument, and the brunette sought to conciliate them. Maddie then tugged on his arm; he glimpsed down at her for a moment before his father approached from behind._

_"What the hell's going on here?" Christian exclaimed, eyeing his son as if he had done something wrong._

_"It's fine, Dad, just a misunder—"_

_"This is not just a misunderstanding!" Mrs. Williams roared._

_Maddie tugged on her father's arm again._

_Jack remaining professional as he addressed, "Mrs. Williams, if you—"_

_"Could you just tend to the patient, Dr. Shephard," the nurse impatiently bickered._

_"The patient you operated on this morning? What happened?" Christian inquired with complexity._

_All three began to yell at the brunette in unison. He suddenly became overwhelmed by the aggression, unable to hear himself think, and a panic attack arose inside him._

_Maddie tugged on him for the third time, and before he could even contemplate his actions, Jack swooped down and forcefully seized her arms._

_"Madison!" he shouted as he shook the child. "I told you to go wait in my office!" Maddie gaped at him, frightened by his unexpected outburst._

_Silence fell upon the hallway, and anyone who wasn't watching before was unquestionably watching now. Jack witnessed the girl's face scrunch up while liquid flooded in her eyes; that's when his mistake ultimately sank in. He'd never yelled at her before, and he definitely had no good reason to start at that moment. Maddie had waited patiently for his attention all day._

_"Maddie, I'm—"_

_The child angrily extracted herself from him before he could finish, racing away in the opposite direction._

_"Maddie!" Jack called out as he stood up, and he wanted to chase after her. Wanted to disregard everyone else and prove she meant the world to him, positive that she believed the contrary at this point. If it were any other profession, he would. But as a doctor, so much depended on his presence; he didn't have the luxury of just disappearing._

_The hallway faded back to what it was before all the commotion, and the brunette felt like he had swallowed a large rock whole, a pinch in his stomach as he covered his face in failure._

_Christian placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Jack—"_

_"Don't even..." Jack paused as he swayed his head in defiance. "Just don't, Dad."_

_Jack then veered round to snatch the chart from the nurse's hands, marching to his patient's room with the nurse and wife trailing behind him._

**~**

The twilight had swiftly fallen upon them once more, and Jack idled on the beach as he eyed the ocean, admiring the sight of the moon's reflection on the peaceful waves. Everything about the rest of the day became almost a blur to him. The worst of it involved Maddie, the child now keeping her distance from him, clinging to Claire instead. It broke his heart, knowing he had failed her in every way he never wanted too. Jack only wished to go to the girl and hold her in his arms, promising to do better, but he gave her space. He didn't want to upset her any more than he already had.

"Yo," Hurley said, startling the brunette out of his thoughts, and Jack lightly laughed at his own timid reaction. "So, where's the fugitive?"

Jack's eyes motioned to the shelter behind them. "In the tent."

"You let her in there alone?" Hurley questioned, surprised by how much freedom he'd given the woman. 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. In reality, he didn't let Kate do a damn thing, because it was the Marshal who had requested to speak with her alone.

"What's she gonna do? She's 120 pounds soaking wet," Jack answered with little enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but she's got that gun," Hurley responded as he became slightly more frantic on the topic.

"What?" Jack spoke with concern before he hurried toward the tent. 

"She's strapped, man, I saw it in her..." 

Hurley's words dissolved in the background as Jack began running over to the tent, freezing when he viewed Kate departure out of the other side. He exhaled breathlessly, and his trepidations started to settle. She didn't kill him. Jack smirked, he knew it. He knew her criminal background had to be some sort of misunderstanding.

"Kate!" he called out, and the woman looked back to acknowledge him.

Then the loud sound of a gunshot echoed within the atmosphere.

Jack flinched at the unexpected noise, and his brain strived to make sense of what had occurred. Kate looked at the brunette emotionless before she wandered elsewhere, and the brunette felt sick inside. Seconds passed until Sawyer finally exited the tent with the murder weapon in hand, he glanced up at Jack, the blonde's expression displaying a mix of pride and shame.

"What did you do?" Jack exclaimed as he stomped over to Sawyer in a rage.

"What you couldn't!" Sawyer spitefully answered. Both men advanced towards the other, now face to face like two alpha wolves ready to fight to the death for dominance.

"Look, I get where you're comin' from bein' a doctor and all, but he wanted it, hell he asked me!" Sawyer emphasized as he justified his actions. "So I don't like it any more than you do," the blonde glared at him, "somthin' had to be done."

Coughing then emitted from the tent. Jack rapidly glimpsed back while that same sickness overcame him all over again, and Sawyer's stomach plummeted as the current circumstances enhanced to a disturbing new level.

"Ah, no way," Hurley stated bemused. 

Jack and Sawyer promptly rushed into the shelter, and the brunette ran over to examine the Marshal, blood pooling from the fresh bullet wound in his chest.

"You shot him in the chest?" Jack blurted, grabbing some rags to place pressure on the injury.

Sawyer abdomen grew saturated with anxiety as he slowly replied, "I was aimin' for his heart."

"You missed," Jack responded extremely calm and cruel. "You perforated his lung, it'll take hours to bleed out." 

"There was…" Sawyer mumbled as his brain fought to obtain the words. "I only had one bullet."

"Get out," Jack ordered, and his temper swelled when Sawyer didn't obey him. "Get out!" he yelled. 

Sawyer continued to hesitate while humiliation and guilt swamped over him like an extensive rainstorm. His legs then remembering how to walk, and he exited the tent.

The brunette pushed hard on the wound, still working to obstruct the bleeding. However, Jack knew it was pointless as the man would die regardless of what he did, putting him out of his misery was now the only humane choice available. He staggered and chuckled while tears swelled behind his sight, finding it hilarious that he spent so much time trying to keep this man alive, even setting aside his own daughter to do it, and this is where it ended. Kate and Sawyer with there ruthless comments about it being more honorable to just kill the Marshal and be done with it. But here Jack sat alone, forced to clean up the mess they'd created. 

Jack placed his palms around the man's throat, hindering his airway with all the strength he had. The Marshal struggled as he fought to breathe, though the effort was trivial as he was scarcely conscious enough to do anything successful. Jack bit his lip, sweat dripping down his face, and he shut his eyes to block the horror playing out in front of him. He desired nothing more than to walk away from this brutality, but he had to finish it first. Seconds went by, feeling a lot more like minutes to him, until the man's body finally became lifeless.

Sawyer watched the doctor emerge from the tent with numerous complex disturbances written on his face. But Jack said nothing, he didn't even look at the blonde, merely shuffled away down the shoreline. Sawyer internally kicked himself for his own negligence. Jack would now have to carry the burden of killing someone for the rest of his life, and the blonde made no excuses for himself, knowing that it was his fault.

**~**

Jack sat on the sand near the water, viewing the sunrise as it awakened the island, and he felt shattered as if his disposition might not be as explicit as he once believed. Jack had killed a man last night, though out of mercy, it still ripped into his soul and mind. The man drowned in his uncertainties until two arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and shoulders from behind, and he wanted to cry when he realized it was Maddie. 

She had come to rescue him. Maddie had seen her father sitting on his own, and out of compassion, the child put aside her current feelings of abandonment in favor of comforting him. After all, she had to take care of him, having promised her mother she would. Jack shifted his body and pulled his daughter into a hug, clutching her tighter than he ever had before.

"I love you," he whispered, his self-doubt seemed less daunting with her in his arms. 

Maddie clung to him, kissing his cheek in response, knowing he would understand that it meant she loved him too. After a few minutes, the child pulled away to sit by his side, coiling around his arm as she leaned into him. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. There they remained together with only the soothing noises of the beach surrounding them. Regrettably, their one-on-one time got cut short when Kate came over to intervene. She grinned at the sight before perching herself next to them, and Jack gazed over to acknowledge her presence. Maddie, however, ignored her. Irritated that she could scarcely spend even thirty seconds with her father without someone interrupting. It certainly didn't earn Kate any points with the child. 

The woman fidgeted as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "How are you?" she eventually asked. "I um, I heard about what happened last night."

"I'm fine," Jack answered, unsure if it were the truth. Kate nodded her head and beamed before staring at Maddie, who continued to disregard the woman's very existence. Kate clasped her palms together, searching for the courage to speak to the child. She slid closer to her and Jack, gulping nervously as she reached out to touch Maddie's back.

"How are you Madd—" 

The woman's voice broke as the girl swiftly sprang up and began to march away, wanting nothing to do with Kate.

"Maddie," Jack softly called, watching her journey towards the tent. Glancing back to see Kate eyeing the terrain in affliction. "I'm sorry, Kate. I don't know what that was about."

Kate snickered while lifting her eyebrows in disbelief. "Kind of obvious what it's about, Jack. She doesn't like me,"

"No," Jack said as he chuckled. "Just give her some time, she'll come around. It takes a while for her to trust people, that's all."

"Really?" Kate declared with sheer frustration, "Because it didn't take long for her to trust Sawyer."

Jack's grin faded, and his stomach twisted in knots. Sawyer did appear to be the exception to that rule.

"Yeah...don't ask me what that's about," he playfully replied.

Instant butterflies swelled in his stomach when Kate laughed at his statement, her smile made him feel light-headed. But gradually, her expression changed to a frown.

"I wanna tell you what I did," Kate insisted with sadness in her voice. "Why he was after me."

Jack stared back towards the sea as the horror of the previous night resurfaced in his memory. An image of Kate strolling away from the tent with no endeavor to prevent Sawyer from shooting the Marshal. Hell, she'd given him the gun. Kate cold and emotionless at that moment, which ultimately cornered Jack into doing something that he didn't even want to know he could do.

"I don't wanna know," Jack apathetically declared, and Kate glimpsed at him in shock. "It doesn't matter, Kate." The brunette peered at the woman with acceptance. "You have a second chance now to be better than who you were. Don't waste that." 

Kate avoided the man's gaze as tears blurred her vision, and she pondered the statement thoroughly, eventually nodding her head in agreement. Jack smiled to reassure her before he stood up. 

"I'm gonna go check on Maddie," he informed. Kate's eyes followed him as he started to wander towards the shelter.

—

_The brunette stomped into his house and slammed the door shut in frustration, viewing his father as he strolled down the stairs to greet him._

_"Where is she?" Jack impatiently asked._

_He'd spent hours at the hospital finishing up his work, and each time he deemed himself done, another problem would demand his attention. When that sequence finally ended, the man headed to his office, hoping to find his daughter there. But he only discovered a note from Christian, informing his son he had taken Maddie home._

_"She's in bed," Christian announced in a moderate voice, and Jack rushed forward, passing by him as he jogged up the steps. "Jack, I think it can wait till morning," his father exclaimed. The brunette disregarded the suggestion and continued to his daughter's room._

_The night-light softly illuminated the small bedroom as he quietly entered, and the brunette watched as the colorful stars circled the walls. Jack wandered over to her bed, resting on the edge while leaning his back on the headboard. Maddie's back was turned to him, prompting the man to wonder if she was awake. Until he heard the girl sniff, and Jack's confidence faltered; aware he'd been the one to provoke her misery. He enclosed his arms around the girl and dragged her closer to him._

_"Maddie, I'm so sorry," he whispered, even though he knew words couldn't make up for his earlier outburst. "I just got...overwhelmed. But I shouldn't have yelled at you."_

_Maddie listened, but inside, there was still too much pain; it left no room for forgiveness or understanding. Jack rested his head next to her own, kissing the child's cheek._

_"Can you forgive me?" he murmured, and the girl began to tremble as she released a painful sob. "Hey, it's oka—" Maddie angrily jerked away from him, doing her best to put distance between them. She didn't want to hear more of his hollow promises. It cut into the brunette profoundly but didn't hinder him from comforting his daughter._

_Jack reached out to grab her shoulder. "Mad—"_

_As soon as he touched her, she released a soft noise of objection while her body curled up in a ball, and he yanked his hand back in shock; the rejection made him sick and nauseous. Jack felt similar to acid as he listened to her soft gasps for oxygen, his presence was only causing her more pain. He pulled her covers upwards to keep her warm before walking over to the door, the man peered at her one last time, lungs tightening at the thought of her hating him._

_"I love you," Jack said, his voice wavering as he restrained his tears and lightly shut the door behind him._

_Shuffling back downstairs he saw his father sitting in the living room. Jack had no energy left, not even to dispute over Christian's decision to bring Maddie home without asking him. Instead, he went to the kitchen and began to clean up some dishes. The older man trailed behind, discreetly inspecting his son._

_"You want to talk about it?" Christian inquired as he leaned against the counter._

_"Talk about what?" Jack replied uninterested._

_"Jack, don't do that," Christian responded as he tilted his head. "About what happened today at the hospital."_

_"Dad…" Jack paused as he sharply inhaled to soothe his own emotions. "Thank you for bringing Maddie home, but can you please just go?" he requested._

_The older man considered his options for a moment. Jack was stubborn, a trait he had received from his father. However, Christian displayed less emotion, better at maintaining his composure while in immense pain. Jack did the exact opposite. It took time, but eventually, his son would break under the weight of his turmoil._

_Haylee had always been the one to help Jack through his intense emotions. Christian and Margo never could break down their son's barriers, and they were both relieved when Haylee came along, somehow able to get through to him. But with her now gone, Jack insisted on drowning in his sorrow, rejecting anyone's help._

_"No. Come on, talk to me," Christian declared._

_Jack leaned on the counter in front of him, feeling pressure swell next to his brain. "I'm fine."_

_"No, you're not fine, you're losing your grip," Christian said with concern. "Let me help—"_

_Jack abruptly grabbed the glass cup next to him and threw it at the wall, and his father flinched at the unexpected impact._

_"How can you help, Dad!" Jack shouted. "Are you just looking for a reason to tell me what else I don't have what it takes to do?"_

_"Jack, I didn't say that. Why does this have to be about that?" Christian asked in a patient yet hurt voice._

_"Because that's what it is always about!" Jack argued as he marched past him and into the living room. "And you're right!" he said while glaring at his father, hating to admit that the old man had been right all along. "I can't take care of Maddie alone. I can't be a good father, work, and grieve all at the same time!" He ran his palm over his face, and liquid pooled under his eyes. "You were right. I don't have what it takes to do anything."_

_"Jack..." Christian uttered, but there were no words, nothing he could articulate to alter reality._

_"You wanna help?" the brunette exclaimed as his voice quivered. "Can you bring Haylee back?" Jack grimaced as the question invoked a tremendous pain underneath his skin, one that had been silently waiting for freedom. "Can you do that for me?"_

_The man's tears finally commenced, and he stumbled back into the wall. Hands concealing his face in shame as he gradually slid down the surface behind him. It broke Christian's heart to see his son in so much pain, and he idled for a minute before his fatherly instincts kicked in. Strolling over, he grabbed Jack by his arms and pulled him up into a secure embrace. Jack didn't fight him. Instead, the brunette fastened his hold on Christian, sinking into his touch as he cried harder._

_"It's okay, Son," Christian whispered while his palms brushed over his son's back. "It's okay."_

_"I don't know what to do," Jack muttered into the older man's shoulder._

_"You do the best you can. That's all anyone can do," Christian chuckled, happy that Jack was letting go of that control so he could support him. The brunette took a deep breath, releasing it slow and steady. Depleted from all the emotions, he closed his eyes and allowed his father to hold him a while longer._

_"I'm sorry, Dad," Jack whispered, and another storm emitted from his vision. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's alright. Just let me help you, okay?" Christian replied, grinning as Jack nodded his head in acceptance._

_A light creak sounded in the background, and the two men shifted to see Maddie standing halfway down the staircase. Sadness clutching the girl's gut when she detected the streams on her father's face._

_"Maddie..." Jack nervously expressed, wiping the liquid from his cheeks._

_Maddie immediately descended to the bottom of the steps, rushing towards him. Jack picked her up to hug, and the child squeezed him with all the strength she had. He exhaled and closed his eyes, peace settling over him now that his baby was in his arms. Being there for her was all that mattered to him; he wanted to be a good father. It's what he needed to focus on._

**~**

Nearing the tent, Jack spotted his daughter on the ground, laying on her side faced away from him. Cautiously he reclined next to her, his forearm supporting his weight as his free hand swept through her silken hair. She remained upset, though it thankfully didn't appear to be aimed at him anymore. He then noticed Maddie eyeing something in her hand.

"What's this?" he questioned, extending his arm over her to draw the item into view, but the child quickly scrunched up in refusal. Jack chuckled, "Maddie." 

Maddie turned some to peer at him, surveying the man as if his curiosity had some ulterior motive linked to it. She exhaled and handed the item over to him. A wallet-size photograph of him and Haylee, one that had disappeared from his wallet shortly after her passing; he'd always just assumed he'd misplaced it. 

Jack's heart crushed as he regarded the picture, one they had taken only a few months after meeting. Memories flooded his consciousness, and he glanced back at his daughter, whose expression perfectly mirrored the man's own. Both of them ravaged by the pain of the past. Jack now understood that Kate was the problem. Maddie must have sensed the indirect attraction between them, thinking the woman wanted to replace her mother. The notion weighed heavy on him, and remorse burned through his mind like wildfire. Jack moved closer to hug the child, and Maddie happily returned his embrace.

"Nobody will ever replace your mom, sweetie," he assured as he kissed her scalp. "Hey." Jack tore the girl away to look at him. "We're gonna spend more time together, okay? Just me and you, I promise." Maddie beamed at him while nodding her head. She liked the sound of that plan a lot, and Jack intended to keep that promise, no more excuses.


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Light** from the moon shone down on the beach, leaving behind a glow that bounced off the sand. The slow waves of the ocean hypnotized Jack while he leaned against the plane seats in the tent. Maddie nestled close to his side, wrapped in a blanket as she slept with her head on his chest. Jack observed the night and its many wonders. All the bad things aside, the island was an absolutely mesmerizing place. Maddie shifted to snuggle closer to him, and the brunette beamed before he relaxed his head on top of hers, happy they were no longer at odds.

Doubt clouded his mind as he imagined the future ahead. So much time had already gone by with no sign of rescue. He couldn't just raise Maddie on an island, could he? She needed stability and civilization, not all the unknown that came from this place. 

Suddenly, the silence of the night shattered at the sound of barking. Vincent, the Labrador who greeted both Maddie and Jack on the day of the crash, yelped incessantly at the fuselage while his boy, Walt, kept a tight hold on his leash. Maddie stirred uncomfortably and opened her tired eyes, sluggishly lifting her head to inspect the commotion. Jack did the same, sitting up to view the mutt, wondering what danger his canine instincts sensed. 

Everyone herded around the plane where the sound was loudest, and Jack strolled to the front of the group while Maddie held his hand and followed. 

"Somebody's in there," Claire said, moving closer to Sayid in alarm.

"Everyone in there's dead," Sayid exclaimed.

"Sawyer," Jack stated with confidence, positive the blonde had entered the plane to scavenge, or even just to disturb everyone for his own amusement.

"Right behindcha, Jackass," Sawyer affirmed as he scowled at Jack in response.

Maddie scooched closer to her father, frightened by the ambiguity of the moment, and Jack plucked the child from the ground when he sensed her uneasiness. Something in him desired to move forward and investigate, but keeping his baby safe remained his primary concern. Sawyer, with a few others, wandered slow and steady towards the void until the blonde became impatient and shined his flashlight into the darkness. Beadie yellow orbs peered back at them, and abruptly three pig-like creatures charged towards the intruders.

"Run!" Sawyer roared.

Immediate deformation spread throughout the group as everyone panicked and scrambled out of the way. Maddie clung to her father nervously while he carried her further from the aircraft. It amazed Jack how easily the mayhem escalated into  _every man for himself_ , no regard given for those left behind or knocked over.

When the beasts had finally gone, bewilderment dispersed amongst the survivors, and all eyes fell upon the wilderness as they strived to comprehend the situation.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked, holding his newly injured side. A bald man stepped in front of him and peered at the distant trees.

Fearless, he proclaimed, "Boars."

**~**

Once the chaos declined, Sawyer roamed the shoreline with a blade of grass in his mouth. He thought it might distract from his nicotine withdrawal, but after a while, it simply became an aggravation. Pulling it from his mouth, the blonde violently tossed the green blade aside, muttering profanities under his breath.

Sawyer sauntered back into camp, passing by his sleeping crew member but stopped when he came across the tent. Maddie lay wrapped in a blanket as she slept on the sand; Jack nowhere in sight. Sawyer stepped closer to get a better view of the girl, and he couldn't help but smile at how cute and innocent she looked. A strange desire to protect her arose in the man's chest. It terrified him.

Sawyer wasn’t exactly what people called father material, but that never bothered him. Kids were whiny, clingy and a hell of a big responsibility. Who would want that? It was simply not the life suited for him. However, Maddie had a firm hold on his heart that shocked him. Each encounter with her made him feel important and needed like he wasn’t the worthless piece of shit many people labeled him as.

When she'd picked him over Kate a few days ago, it staggered him, unable to believe the child trusted him more. It made him feel even closer to her. Nevertheless, the blonde desperately needed to sever those emotions. Attachments made people vulnerable and reckless; he needed to avoid that.

"Sawyer," Jack beckoned from behind.

Sawyer turned to see displeasure in the brunette's expression, and honestly, he couldn't blame him; he probably looked like a creep looming over Maddie while she slept. The blonde cursed at himself for lingering out of sentiment.

Jack walked in front of him, hindering Sawyer's view of the small child. "You need something?"  

The brunette was calm and collected, but his posture showed clear signs of aggression. It didn't take a genius to understand that Jack perceived Sawyer as a threat and was being protective, and the blonde quickly put some space between them to display submission. Usually, Sawyer wasn’t intimidated by vague masculine threats, but he got the impression that when it came to Maddie, Jack wasn’t to be meddled with.

"Yeah, need some smokes, Doc," Sawyer stated with humor. "Got any?"

Jack studied him with hardened eyes, and Sawyer suddenly became uncomfortable.

"No, I don't," the brunette answered before he strolled over to the tent and grabbed a small bag to rummage through. 

Seconds passed until Jack finally veered back towards Sawyer with something in his hand. 

"Here." Jack tossed the item, and Sawyer caught a packet of gum. He glimpsed up with a puzzled expression. "Chew on that whenever you want to smoke. It's not much, but it should help with the withdraws."

"Oh," Sawyer faltered. "Uh...thanks, Doc." He didn't understand why Jack would help him after what happened with the Marshal.

Jack gave the blonde a subtle nod before he sat down next to Maddie, tucking the child into the blanket more. Sawyer knew he should leave, but he couldn't help wanting to stay. There was something he needed to get off his chest, though he didn't know the right way to express his words. Instead, the blonde prolonged the conversation.

"So, where were you anyway?" Sawyer asked uncomfortably. 

The man's curiosity threw Jack off, and he raised his eyebrow slightly in suspicion.

"I was patching Charlie up," he eventually answered. "Talking to him, Sayid, and Kate about burning the bodies in the plane tomorrow night."

Sawyer noted the frustration in his tone. "Take it they ain't all on board with that plan."

"No, but it doesn't matter. Can't have more wild animals showing up every night for dinner," Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"I agree," Sawyer responded, preferring to be on the brunette's good side. Silence fell between them for a moment, and an awkward tension crept into the atmosphere. Sawyer coughed, clearing his throat as he moved forward somewhat.

"Look, Doc— err...Jack, I mean," he stammered. "I wanted to apologize for the other night...with the Marshal. It shoulda been me who finished him, and I'm sorry you did instead."

Sawyer's honesty seemed off-putting. Perhaps because it didn't fit the list of characteristics that Jack had already made of him in his mind. Even though the blonde appeared genuinely sympathetic towards the topic, Jack didn't think he could forgive him. He'd never trusted Sawyer much before, but since that night his trust had grown even thinner. Jack peered down at Maddie, remembering Sawyer saved her life twice, and he still owed the man for those selfless endeavors.

"Don't worry about it, Sawyer," Jack replied with his best artificial smile. "Water under the bridge."

Sawyer saw through the act and grimaced at the rejection. He never expected Jack's forgiveness, but for whatever reason, he wanted it. Sighing in defeat, Sawyer supplied the brunette with a small nod and continued towards his own area. An empty void consumed him, replacing any confidence he'd once possessed.

**~**

The survivors awoke earlier than usual the next day to collect firewood for burning the fuselage. Eventually, Jack noticed Maddie following him around in boredom, causing the man to search amongst the luggage for some paper and pen, settling the girl down in the tent before he returned to his work. Maddie loved to draw, which wasn’t a surprise, considering her mother had been an artist. Haylee's preferred medium was painting, but she sketched occasionally, and her work inspired the child from a young age. Jack remembered finding them countless times in Haylee's art room, covered in paint and giggling with each other while Maddie helped the woman with her newest project. He loved coming home to such a perfect scene. It reminded him that he was the luckiest man on earth to have such a beautiful family.

The girl stayed put as her father instructed, complacent with the task given to her. At some point, she glanced up to see Vincent running over before tackling her onto the ground, and Maddie chuckled as the mutt began to lick her face.

"Vincent!" Walt shouted in the distance, causing Vincent to look back and bark in his direction.

"Sorry little girl, he just started pulling me over here. I tried to stop him, but he's pretty strong," Walt explained, and Maddie delivered a kind smile in response. "I'm Walt," he said, hesitant to introduce himself. "What's your name?" The girl wrote on the piece of paper she'd been drawing on and handed it to the boy. "Maddie," Walt announced with a half-smile. "Don't you talk?" 

Maddie's eyes wandered towards the ground, and she pulled her knees close to her chest in embarrassment. 

"It's okay. I don't mind if you don't," Walt stated when he caught on to her stiff posture. Maddie maintained focus on the sand, growing more insecure with herself. The boy sat beside her and pointed at the drawings she had created.

"That's your dad, the doctor, right?" Walt asked, beaming when Maddie responded with a mild nod. "What about your mom? Is she here too?" 

The girl frowned and moved her knees in tighter towards her chest, hiding her face as liquid swelled from her eyes.

"Oh, is she…" Walt paused, not needing to finish the question. 

Maddie nodded her head again and wiped away the tears that escaped. 

"I'm sorry," Walt responded in sadness. "I lost my mom too. My dad was bringing me back to live with him."

Maddie lifted her head from her knees and observed the boy. She wanted to question him on the subject but simply stared with remorse.

"Do you wanna come and play fetch with us near the water?" Walt inquired, glad to have another kid around, even if she was younger than him. 

Maddie nodded her head before they stood up and traveled towards the water, Vincent energetically bouncing around them. Jack approached the tent in time to view the children racing away, and he grinned. Maddie hadn’t socialized with another child in such a long time. It was a welcome sight.

**~**

A new set of problems arose that morning, and naturally, it included Sawyer. The blonde had hoarded his own stash of food with no intention of supplying handouts, and Hurley decided to pick a fight over it with him. Jack and Sayid broke up the uproar between the two, which prompted the larger man to announce their food had run out. Everyone gasped and murmured amongst each other in a panic, and the Iraqi stepped forward to calm them.

"We can find food. There are plenty of things on this island we can use for sustenance," Sayid assured.

"Exactly how are we gonna find this sustenance?" Sawyer questioned as he perched himself in a seat amongst the wreckage. Without warning, a knife hit the chair next to him, piercing clean into the fabric.

"We hunt," a bald man replied with confidence. Jack strolled over to pull the knife from the seat before he delivered the blade back to its owner.

Jack expressed, "You either have a very good aim or a very bad aim, Mr.—"

"Locke," Michael answered with a bitter tone. "His name is Locke."

"Okay, Mr. Locke, what is it that we're hunting?" Jack questioned.

Locke began to explain the boar on the island in extreme detail, insisting if a few of them went out together, they could easily find and kill the mother of the three piglets that invaded their camp. However, his knowledge of the subject disturbed or frightened the group more than anything.

"And you gave him his knife back?" Sawyer interrogated. 

Jack peered back at the blonde and shrugged. "Well, if you've got a better idea."

"Better than three of you wanderin' into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothin' but a little bitty huntin' knife?" Sawyer paused before he smirked in delight. "Hell no. Best idea I ever heard." 

Jack displayed a subtle smile at Sawyer's quip before he turned back to see Locke open the suitcase full of blades in his possession, and the brunette's grin quickly faded. Carrying a bunch of knives on a plane wasn’t exactly something one might call an everyday occurrence. Jack suddenly began to wonder just how many insane people he'd been traveling with.

**~**

Kate and Michael volunteered to join Locke on his journey into the wilderness, which appeared an odd duo to Jack since they were clearly plenty of better choices amongst the group. Then again, he'd never hunted much himself, so he didn't know much on the matter. He carried a backpack full of supplies over to the tent and began to sort through it when Michael addressed him.

"Hey, Jack, right?" Michael asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jack replied as he studied the man with interest.

"That's your daughter, isn't it? Playing with my boy Walt." Michael pointed towards the shore, and Jack witnessed the children being chased by the boy's dog in the shallow waves. He lightly laughed, glad to see them getting along so well.

"Yeah, Madison, she's my daughter," Jack answered with a faint grin, and Michael accompanied the brunette as he observed the two kids.

"Looks like they're getting along well. It's nice to see Walt spend time with another kid, rather than…" Michael delayed before he shook his head. "Anyway, since I'm gonna be joining Locke, I hoped you wouldn't mind watching him while I'm gone?" 

Jack bit his lip nervously at the unexpected request. He could barely concentrate on Maddie with everything going on, never mind adding another child. But the two looked so happy in each other's company, and Jack would hate to end that by declining the boy's father.

"Yeah, sure," Jack said, trying to hide his anxiety. 

Michael smiled and held out his hand for the doctor to shake. "Thanks, man, I promise he won't be any trouble." 

Jack nodded in reply and accepted his handshake, watching the man as he roamed over to inform his child of the situation.

"Look at you, so popular," Kate stated while strolling over to him. Jack peered in her direction with a smile, swaying his head as she teased him. "Seems like Maddie found another friend," the woman expressed while an envious state-of-mind took over. "I see it didn't take her long to trust him either. Still think she just needs time to get to know me?" 

Jack's smile dissolved, and he scowled at Kate, sensing the resentment in her statement.

"Kate, don't talk about her like that. She's been through a lot," Jack stated, not appreciating the frustration directed at his little girl. Kate lost eye contact with him, becoming very uncomfortable. The man sighed in irritation. "You wanna tell me why you've signed up to supposedly go boar hunting?" 

Looking up at him insulted, Kate angrily declared, "Supposedly? Like I'd have another reason to go?"

Jack tipped his head with a raised eyebrow. At this point, Kate possessing a hidden agenda wasn't a secret to him, and he'd caught on to the act that concealed her true identity and motives. It never appeared to be anything harmful to anyone, but he now thought twice about trusting her. Kate shook her head in aggravation before removing a gadget from her backpack. She explained how Sayid instructed her to deposit it somewhere high along their journey, confident it would help find the source of the French woman's distress signal.

"So this isn't about boars?" Jack repeated, defending his earlier comment about her motivations.

As she turned to walk away, Kate testified, "I'm a vegetarian."

**~**

Walt and Maddie tossed the ball back and forth while Vincent desperately attempted to get it for himself. Until the mutt finally became impatient and pounced to snatch it away from the boy. Walt yelped as he fell over, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Vincent!" Walt shouted, chuckling while the dog licked him all over. Maddie ran over to help him up, forcing Vincent away with a grin when he pounced at her. "Where'd the ball go?" Walt questioned as he scanned the area. 

Maddie spotted it from the corner of her eye, and she tapped on the boy's shoulder to point it out. 

"Oh no," he said defeated, watching the ball roll into Sawyer's territory. Maddie moved forward to retrieve it, but Walt abruptly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Forget it, Maddie. If that crazy blonde guy catches us over there, he'll lose it."

Maddie tilted her head in confusion. Sawyer hadn't ever shown any hostility towards her, and he didn't even appear to be nearby; she could simply run over and take the ball before anyone spotted her. The girl marched forward with determination and cautiously peered around to make sure no one was watching. Just as she dodged forward to acquire the ball, someone else reached out to seize it. Looking up, she witnessed Sawyer peering down with a giant smirk on his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sawyer vocalized with enthusiasm. "I know your daddy taught you better than to steal, Shorty."

Stealing seemed like a strange word for it, but the child still looked at the ground in shame. Sawyer chuckled while eyeing her innocent response and kneeled down in front of her.

"Dontcha worry, we can work this out. Just gimme somethin' for it, and you can have the ball back, yeah?" Sawyer knew the girl didn't have anything worth wild to trade for it, and guilt hit his stomach for playing mind games with her. However, to make Maddie hate him like everyone else, this was how things needed to happen.

Maddie peered back at Walt, and he shrugged. Facing Sawyer again, she presented a pleading gaze, not wanting to let her friend down.

"Hey, don't go gettin' all Cindy Lou Who on me," Sawyer said with endless humor. "Because, Baby Girl, my heart ain't growin' three sizes any bigger."

The child suddenly became uneasy with him. This wasn’t the person she'd connected to in the past few days. She didn't know the man well, but she knew this wasn’t him. Maddie brushed her hand over her arm in defeat before turning to mope towards Walt in humiliation, and Sawyer's heart sank.

Before he could stop himself, he exclaimed, "Wait!" 

Maddie turned back with a grin and ran back to the blonde in excitement.

"You're good, Shory, really good," Sawyer admitted, and he chuckled proudly at how well she maneuvered around his rules. Maddie tipped her head, puzzled by his statement, which caused the man to laugh even harder. "Mm-hmm." 

Sawyer held out the ball, and Maddie steadily accepted it from him. She glimpsed into the blonde's green eyes with a broad smirk and hugged him. Sawyer shocked once again by the child's affection, but he embraced her in return. He beamed from ear to ear and couldn't help wonder if she considered the hug a trade for the ball. Maddie lingered in the blonde's arms for a few moments until she finally freed him and ran back to her friend with pride. Sawyer stood up, watching them disappear.

"Damn it," he muttered, running his hand through his hair in frustration. It was never hard for him to detach from people; no one ever got under his skin the way Maddie had.

**~**

As the sun cooked the ground, the survivors heated up while they carried out the preparations for the fuselage. Jack had occupied an open end of the plane, tossing wood from a nearby pile into it, but his subconscious was somewhere else entirely. Everyone seemed to depend on him more than he liked. They treated him like he was the leader, which Jack definitely didn't want. His focus was on Maddie alone; she was all that mattered to him. If someone required his help with an injury, he would attend to them, of course, but he withdrew from managing anything else.

Yet for some reason, people continued to address him as if he were the head of the group. Claire even approached him at one point, asking if he would lead the memorial service for those that didn't make it — he declined her immediately. She had pushed the matter further, aiming to change his mind until he finally expressed in frustration that  _it isn't his thing_. Furthermore, the group deserved someone stronger and smarter than himself; Jack just didn't have what it takes to lead them.

"Hey, Doc, you got a second?" Jack swerved around to see Boone behind him, and he lowered the cloth mask from his mouth, hoping the man wouldn't have another request revolving around leadership.

"What's up?" Jack asked out of breath.

"The woman's been sitting over there by herself. Maybe she's having trouble dealing with her husband," Boone explained, pointing towards the woman sitting on her own far from the crash. It's the same woman Jack had met on the plane and saved after the incident, Rose. "I don't think she's had anything to eat or drink. Think maybe you could talk to her?" 

Jack released a huff of exhaustion, reluctant to oblige him. What could he possibly say to make her struggle any better?

"Why me?" Jack exclaimed. "I'm not a psychiatrist. I mean, maybe you should?"

"Just thought you might wanna do it," Boone answered while lifting his hands nonchalantly. "You're the one that saved her life."

Jack hurled the pile of wood in his hands into the fuselage, exhaling as he watched Boone stroll away before his attention shifted to Rose again. She'd been kind to him on the flight, supplying reassurance when she sensed his doubt; repaying the favor was the least he could do. After finishing his current task, Jack grabbed a bottle of water with a blanket and traveled over to Rose. What he would say to her still evaded him, and he wondered if she'd even remember who he was.

"Hey," Jack said, placing the blanket around Rose's shoulders and sitting next to her. "Rose, right? You remember me?" He waited for some kind of response, but she stayed silent. "Seat 23A, you were asking me about my daughter." 

Jack adjusted the blanket on her as the wind attempted to blow it aside. "Everyone's getting pretty worried about you, Rose. If you want to be alone, that's fine, but you have to take care of yourself. You should really drink." 

Picking up the water bottle next to him, he offered it to her, but her stillness remained. Jack set the water bottle down in the sand while examining her with concern. The silence was something the man had grown used to because of Maddie, learning to adapt to it quite well in the four months she's been mute. Patience was the key to it. A lot of patience. Although his child had yet to talk, Jack was confident Rose would come around faster than a five-year-old who didn't comprehend the entire idea of death too well. 

Honestly, Jack could relate to the pain Rose was experiencing. Losing Haylee was one of the hardest things he'd ever gone through, and still, he felt a piece of him missing without her. At least Jack had known it was coming, having a whole year to prepare. Sure, it wasn't enough to help him mentally adjust, but he was grateful for the little time he got to say goodbye. Rose didn't get that opportunity, and her silence was more than warranted. 

Jack regarded her with a half-smile. "Okay, we don't have to talk. Let's just sit for a while." He rested his forearms on his knees to observe the ocean with her. Perhaps simply being there to remind her she wasn't alone was enough.

—

_The EKG beeps echoed throughout the dimly lit hospital room while Jack sat next to the bed holding Haylee's hand. She'd been unconscious for a day and a half, and the brunette anxiously awaited her return. Although he grew terrified of her slipping away before he was ready. Would he ever be ready? He tried to hold back his tears at the thought._

_Haylee was diagnosed with lung cancer before she and Jack had met. She'd already received treatment, but when the two became intimate with one another, she opened up about it, not wanting Jack to waste time with someone he could lose sooner than later. However, the likelihood of a recurrence was small. Jack gained comfort from such medical facts, and Haylee remained in good health throughout their relationship._

_When Maddie turned four, the couple discovered her cancer had not only returned but spread to her bones. All year they struggled with the developing illness, but Haylee did her best to battle through it. Jack supported her every step of the way — doctor appointments, treatment cycles, even the smallest aches and pains; whenever she needed him, he was there._

_Her unexpected pregnancy proved the hardest for them to handle, and Haylee's doctor recommended an abortion, describing it as the best option for the fetus since her body could no longer support and grow a healthy baby. Haylee instantly dismissed the idea. However, fate snatched the infant from her a month later when she miscarried. It killed Jack to lose a child he had yet to meet but seeing Haylee emotionally agonize over it hurt even more._

_As a family, they'd undergone tremendous pain that year, but Jack wouldn't trade it for anything. He loved Haylee more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life. So if she had to walk into Hell, he would be right behind her without hesitation. God only knew how many times she did the same for him._

_"Hey you," Haylee whispered, and Jack's heart skipped a beat as he raised his head to view her._

_"Hey," he uttered, moving forward in his seat to clutch her hand tighter in both of his. Haylee's eyes struggled to stay open, and she weakly smiled at him before glimpsing around the room in confusion._

_"What happened?" she asked, her voice raw and sore._

_"You were at home with Maddie and passed out," Jack replied, reluctant to go on as he believed it would stress her more. "That was yesterday morning."_

_Haylee attempted to sit up, and pain coursed through her nerves as she shook uncontrollably. "Is Maddie okay? Where is she?"_

_Jack sat on the edge of the bed, gently making the woman lay back down._

_"Hey, take it easy. Maddie's fine," he stated with a soft smile. "She's with my parents. They're bringing her over later tonight," he assured, relieved when she didn't fight him and laid back down._

_Haylee harshly coughed while breathing in rough, and her palm caught a small amount of blood. Jack grabbed two wet washcloths from the bathroom, washing her hand with one before dabbing around her face with the other. Haylee had no words to express what it meant to have him there. It felt like things would be alright when she was with him, even though he couldn't fix it, not this time._

_Jack inspected the woman with a troubled grin. Color had abandoned her skin, eyes somewhat red and swollen, and her lips had chapped slightly from dehydration. Her body trembled in pain as she fought to breathe normally. All the life he usually saw in her now diminished, but she still looked breathtaking to him. Unable to resist, he moved forward to kiss her anywhere he could, and the woman giggled at his affections._

_"What?" Haylee asked, knowing he had something on his mind._

_Jack proceeded to shower her with kisses for a moment before he rested his forehead against hers, caressing their noses together while releasing a long sigh._

_"You're beautiful," he answered._

_Haylee shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure I look amazing."_

_She'd turned it into a joke, but Jack was serious. He ran his hand within her dark hair while peering into her green eyes._

_"You'll always be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."_

_Tears almost erupted from her eyes, and Haylee beamed at the sweet sentiment, but Jack saw fear hidden there too. She was losing faith in herself and how much longer she might resist her sickness._

_"You're gonna make it through this, Haylee," Jack whispered, lifting her hand and kissing it. She provided a longing expression and contemplated saying what she was certain he didn't want to hear._

_"Jack, I think it's time." Her voice faded some as she tried not to cry._

_Jack stubbornly shook his head. "No, with the right treatment, you can come back from this. On average, people in stage four can live for five years, and some longer." He cleared his throat and reminded himself to be her husband, not her doctor. "You just have to keep fighting."_

_"Well, Jack, statistics aren't everything. I wasn't supposed to relapse either, but here we are," Haylee responded. She hated being the one who had to give him a reality check._

_Jack pursed his lips at the response, and panic set loose inside him; he didn't understand why she was giving up._

_"So what, you're just gonna stop trying?" Jack said with frustration, his aggression leaving Haylee at a loss for words._

_"I don't want to die, Jack," she replied, striving to be as sensitive as possible towards his reaction. "But I am whether I want to or not." Jack released her and rubbed his palm over his face as he stood walking away from the bed; he refused to admit defeat. "My body is dying. Treatment may last a few days at best, but I'm not gonna make it another week let alone a few more years."_

_The woman grunted quietly, clutching her abdomen as a sharp pain stabbed her insides. Her organs were gradually shutting down like someone had flipped a switch on them. Exhausted and weak, she took a deep breath and persisted in getting through to her husband._

_"I'll be in and out of the hospital all the time. At home, I'll probably be too sick to even take care of Maddie. You'd be working full time and caring for her and me. It's just too much, Jack. You can't possibly want that."_

_"I want you!" Jack yelled, and his trembling body veered to face her. "I don't care what it takes! I'll do whatever I have to if it will keep you here." It sounded so selfish when he heard himself say it out loud. "You can't…" He stumbled over his words. "Maddie needs you. I need you."_

_Anger and depression overwhelmed him, and he turned his back to her once more. He didn't want her to see the tears streaming down his face. It broke the woman's heart to see him suffering. Although Haylee was the one dying, she felt worse for him. Goodbye was never easy, but for Jack, it was damn near impossible._

_"Hey, come here," she sweetly requested while holding out her arm._

_Jack gave her a tearful glance, biting his lip with hesitation before he finally sauntered towards the bed. Haylee sluggishly slid over to make room for him, and he wrapped his arms around her fragile body. Burying his face into her neck, he released an intense sob while the woman cradled his quivering form._

_His heart was breaking. Many people thought that was merely an expression, but the experience of a broken heart was very literal. Everything in his life was collapsing right in front of him, and Jack was helpless to stop it._

_"Babe, you know that if I believed I might come back from this, then I would fight," Haylee expressed. "I know you hate not being in control, but we both know that battle would just end up being more painful for you and Maddie."_

_She was right, but that didn't make it any easier to take. Jack wasn't able to accept the truth; It was too hard._

_"Jack," Haylee whispered while kissing his forehead. "You've got to let me go."_

**~**

As the two continued to gaze out towards the ocean, Jack completely lost track of time. It was so peaceful to relax in the calm breeze while looking into the horizon, even if his thoughts were ones of heartache.

"His fingers swelled," Rose abruptly announced.

"Sorry?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Bernard, my husband, his hands swell up whenever we fly," she repeated, and a slight smile hit her lips as she grabbed the ring on her necklace.

"The altitude," Jack retorted, nothing but logical facts coming to mind.

"He started having me hold on to his wedding ring whenever we took a plane trip," Rose explained. "I always wore it around my neck for safekeeping. Just until we landed." Jack peered at the ground, understanding how much she missed him, and he wished he could do more. "How's your baby doing?" She glanced at him with curiosity. "I see she's not attached to your arm anymore."

Jack laughed at her remark and realized that Maddie had indeed been glued to him less since the crash.

"She's fine," he answered. "Think she's actually enjoying it here. Life's a bit stressful back home." A frown replaced his previous smile, and Rose nodded her head lightly while she examined him.

"How long ago did her mother die?" she asked.

Jack instantly gawked in astonishment. "How did you—"

"The way Maddie clings to you, and your own display of sadness on the plane. You're still wearing your wedding ring, so you're married. But when you talk, it feels like you're missing something." Rose chuckled and raised her eyebrow while holding up Bernard's wedding ring. She understood the experience all too well now. "Perhaps I'm wrong, or her mother's simply not in the picture anymore, but something tells me that's not the case." 

A hollow sensation entered Jack's stomach. He didn't know how to talk about Haylee; It hurt too much. Yet it was always on his mind.

"Four months," Jack whispered. "She died four months ago." Rose saw the same hurt and guarded man from the plane replace his current demeanor.

"I'm sorry," she replied. 

"Rose, you shouldn't be out here alone," Jack calmly said, desiring a change of subject. "You're suffering from post-traumatic shock."

"Aren't we all?" Rose grinned, and the man laughed at her accuracy; he enjoyed being in her company.

"Yeah. I guess we are," Jack answered.

"You have a nice way about you," Rose expressed, grasping the water bottle by her side. "A good soul, patient, caring." She witnessed his demeanor changing again from her kind words. "I'm sure you're a wonderful father."

Jack considered himself unworthy of such compliments.

"Thanks, but..." He looked into the distance and sighed. "Doesn't really seem that way." Rose half-smiled and he quickly shifted the conversation again. "After the sun goes down, we're going to burn the fuselage. It's just something we have to do." Jack gave a grim expression of sympathy before gesturing towards the plane. "There's gonna be a memorial service back at the camp. For those...for those who didn't make it. For everyone to say goodbye."

"I'd like to be there for that," she stated with an understanding smile, and Jack nodded his head, happy Rose was handling the situation so well.

"Okay." Jack stood to help the woman up. "Maybe if you wanted to say something. You know, about your husband."

"What?" Rose replied in surprise.

"I'm just saying if you wanted to say goodbye to Bernard," Jack explained.

"Doctor, my husband is not dead." Rose declared with resolve before walking towards the camp. Jack followed only hearing denial in the woman's statement.

"Rose, he was in the tail section of the plane," he calmly remarked. "It broke off in mid-flight. I'm sorry, but everyone who was in the rear of the plane is gone."

Rose halted while giving him a solemn expression. She was a wise woman, that was clear to see. Someone who had encountered enough in life to know exactly what she believed, and in her heart, she knew her husband was alive.

"They're probably thinking the same thing about us," Rose stated, keeping their gaze for a moment before she progressed onward.

Jack stood in disbelief of her blind faith on the matter. It was improbable, and the evidence on the subject was plain as day. He pondered his thoughts while glancing towards the jungle. To his astonishment, he witnessed an older man in a suit watching him from afar. But not just any man; it was his father. Jack gaped at the sight and rapidly moved several steps forward. A disturbing sensation spread throughout his whole body, and a sudden chill went down his spine. Impossible, his father was dead.

"Doctor," Rose yelled as she turned back to look at him. Jack glimpsed in her direction, and she noted his troubled appearance. "You coming?"

Peering back at the trees, Jack's breath hitched; the ghost had vanished.

**~**

The day slipped away, and the swelling heat faded into a refreshing breeze while the sun began to set on the horizon. Kate and Michael returned from the jungle, the man sporting a fresh gash on his leg. Everyone was disappointed to hear they'd come back empty-handed but were even more terrified to see Locke missing.

Maddie ran around the beach searching for her father, hoping he'd finished his work for the day, but was disappointed to discover him addressing Kate by the shore; the woman sharing the unfortunate news of Locke's death with him. Maddie endured a heavyweight in her chest. She hated to look at them together, and the child wanted nothing more than to drag him away. Once she saw Kate caress his forearm, alarms initiated in her brain, and she quickly marched towards them.

As soon as she reached the two adults, Maddie tugged on the man's arm to gain his attention. Jack's focus broke from Kate, and his expression converted into a smile at the sight of his daughter.

"Hey, Monkey," he said before kneeling down in front of her. "You have fun today?" Maddie nodded her head and beamed, happy she'd snatched his attention from the curly-haired woman.

Kate's posture shrank in defeat as she watched Maddie move closer to hug the man. Jack wrapped his arms around his child and whispered in her ear. Maddie giggled at the feeling of his rough stubble tickling her ear and cheek, pushing on his chest to escape. Jack only drew her into him tighter, laughing with her as he continued to torture her.

It was the most endearing scene Kate had ever witnessed, and she became jealous. Although she wasn't sure if it was because she had feelings for Jack and Maddie's dislike made it hard to get close to him. Or merely the fact that she'd never shared such tender moments with her own father. Maddie and Jack's bond was special beyond words, and Kate desperately yearned for a piece.

Jack gave his daughter one last rough kiss on the cheek before letting her out of his grasp, and Maddie grinned while rubbing her now numb and raw skin. She playfully scowled at him, vowing her revenge. Jack chuckled in response and leaned their foreheads together.

Kate observed the commotion around the plane as many were preparing for the memorial.

"What's everyone doing?" she asked. Jack looked up at her before he stood and began to answer the woman's question.

Maddie's brow furrowed in anger, and she became even more determined to obtain her father's attention. She grabbed his hand and tugged on it once more, but this time, he only squeezed her palm to acknowledge her presence. Maddie pulled on him several more times in frustration, her intent unwavering. But the girl's actions made no impact as the two continued to converse. She groaned in her annoyance and tried to think of some way to gain the man's focus.

Examining her surroundings, the girl did a double-take when she viewed her grandfather in the far distance. She gasped with excitement and tugged on Jack's arm again, but he still didn't look at her. Becoming impatient, Maddie moved in front of him and eagerly pulled on the lower half of his shirt while she stared up at him.

Jack chuckled, amused by the child's persistence. "Maddie, what is it?"

She pointed towards the tree's afraid Christian would disappear before her father saw him. Jack glanced up, and his amusement faded almost instantly at the sight of his father. Kate peered in the same direction but detected nothing. Christian's attention was fixed on his son until he turned to disappear into the jungle, and Maddie let go of Jack to run after her grandfather.

"Maddie!" Jack yelled as he chased her, Kate trailing behind in confusion.

Maddie entered the area where Christian had vanished, disheartened when she encountered no one. Feeling her father's grasp on her shoulders, she glanced up at the breathless man. Jack broke eye contact with her as the trees began to rustle in front of them, and Locke stepped into view with his belt fastened around a dead boar's leg as he dragged it behind him.

"Locke," Jack uttered in relief, and Locke smiled at them with self-confidence, proud that he'd succeeded in his task.

—

_Jack stood in the hospital hallway, looking into Haylee's room as he watched a nurse help switch out her IV fluids, feeling helpless, sad, and alone. How could he go on without her? She made the world make sense and kept him level headed when he needed it most, and on a more terrifying note, how on earth was he going to raise Maddie on his own? Doubts and fear weighed on him like heavy chains that forced him to his knees, convincing him to abandon all hope and reason in favor of his grief._

_"Jack!"_

_Leering down the hall, he saw his parents strolling towards him while Maddie ran ahead, eager for her father to hold her. Jack kneeled down beaming as the girl's arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed her firmly. He sensed the desperation in their embrace and could only imagine how scared she was. The brunette pulled her away from him and glimpsed into her sad and confused eyes. He and Haylee had explained the situation to her months ago, but it was still hard for her to understand everything happening. The thought of her mother being gone forever was understandably too daunting, and her brain chose disconcertion over reality. He provided a weak grin and wished there was a better way to explain._

_"How's she doing?" Christian asked when they finally approached._

_Jack stood up, staying silent before he shook his head and sighed in disappointment. Their expressions turned to anguish, and Margo grabbed her son's hand to comfort him._

_"Can we see her?" she inquired._

_"Yeah, of course." Jack nodded as he gestured to the room, and his parents advanced through the doorway._

_He held Maddie's hand and trailed behind them but stopped when the girl refused to move forward. He gazed down at her, baffled by her actions until he noticed her trembling with terror in her eyes._

_"Hey," Jack said as he picked her up, and they exchanged concerned glances. "It's still your mom, sweetie. She's just sick."_

_He smiled in reassurance, but her terrified state of mind prevailed._

_"You know how when you're sick, you become tired and not like yourself?" he asked, and the child nodded her head. "That's how Mommy feels right now, only...a lot worse." He paused, wondering where he should draw the line. What was too much for her to hear? "I know this is all scary, Monkey, but your mom really wants to see you. It would make her so happy. You think you can be brave for her?"_

_Maddie hesitated with unease for a long while. Eventually, she nodded her head in agreement and strived to find courage in herself._

_Jack strolled in the hospital room with Maddie still in his arms. She leaned close to him while nervously fisting his shirt in her palms. Margo was sitting on a chair next to the bed holding the sick woman's hand, and a bit of joy entered the atmosphere as Haylee laughed at Christian's light-hearted quips. When she saw her daughter, she immediately glowed in happiness but grew discouraged as she noticed how tightly the child was clinging to Jack._

_"Hey, Baby Girl," Haylee said with a tender grin._

_Maddie smiled in return, but as she witnessed her mother's physical state, she grew more terrified and saddened, and she was uncertain of how to act as if meeting the woman for the first time. Haylee bit her lip to keep back the tears, realizing how scared Maddie was of her suffering body, but she was too weak to control her emotions. Liquid swelled up in her eyes as Haylee covered her mouth and glanced away, and the girl's fears dissipated, replaced by a desire to comfort her mother._

_Maddie reached forward, and Jack handed the child over. As they both embraced each other, Haylee's emotions boiled to the surface as she wept. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, studying the two mindfully while melancholy sank back into the room. Maddie lifted herself up to wipe the tears away from her mother's face, and Haylee lightly chuckled before clutching the girl's hand to kiss multiple times. Maddie now felt silly about how scared she'd been earlier. Her mother pulled her into another hug, and the girl snuggled into her warm figure. There were things Haylee wanted to say to her alone, knowing she would never have another chance._

_"Can I have a minute with her alone?" Haylee requested, and the others nodded their heads in approval._

_Margo kissed her on the head with a motherly smile, and Christian squeezed Haylee's hand before his wife led him out of the room. Jack leaned in, softly kissing the woman's lips, wishing it didn't have to end as he tore away from her._

_"I love you," he whispered. "I'll be right outside if you need me." Jack glanced between both his girl's before he playfully pinched Maddie on her side, making her giggle._

_Stepping into the hallway, he rubbed his forehead while all his emotions hit him at once. Christian grasped Jack's shoulder and peered into his son's tired eyes._

_"You let her parents know?" Christian questioned, noting Jack's sudden change in posture._

_"I called Scott," Jack replied with a slight sigh. "Said he would be here as soon as he can, but living all the way in Texas, I doubt he'll get here in time."_

_"And her mother?" Christian asked, and Jack looked at him with a frustrated glare. Both his parents knew how horrible Haylee's mother was, especially to her. "She really said something that bad, huh?"_

_Jack's head swayed in discontent. "I recall her exact words being: I couldn't care less and good riddance."_

_Gaping at him in shock, Christian replied, "Jesus, really?"_

_"Yeah, the woman's a piece of work," Jack answered, clenching his jaw with extreme aggravation._

_"You didn't tell Haylee, did you?" Christian asserted._

_"No!" Jack quickly responded. "Of course not, she doesn't need to hear that." He crossed his arms, watching through the hospital room doorway as Maddie focused on her mother while she talked and tenderly stroked the girl's hair. "Haylee doesn't want her here anyway, and frankly, neither do I, not after everything that happened last year."_

_Christian moved to his son's side and gazed into the room with him. "Maddie hasn't said anything since this all started yesterday."_

_"Yeah, I noticed how quiet she's been," Jack stated. The death of a parent was something no child should have to go through so early in life. "She's taking this all really hard, not that anyone can blame her."_

_How Maddie would handle everything when it finally happened was beyond him. He just knew it wasn't fair and suspected she'd become more fragile from the occurrence. That's how Maddie was; she experienced things deeply, and like her father, she had a hard time letting go._

—

_Maddie rested her head on her mother's shoulder while gazing up at her lovingly, and Haylee touched their foreheads together. She clutched the child's hand and kissed it before releasing a sigh in exhaustion._

_"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever created in my life, Maddie. Nothing else can compare. You are my masterpiece," Haylee expressed while she poked the girl's nose, causing her to giggle. "I want you to always remember that."_

_Maddie smiled, committing every word to memory. She shut her eyes as her mother ran her hand through her hair, pushing a strand behind her ear._

_"I need you to promise you'll take care of your dad for me, okay? He's gonna need you more than anyone else." Maddie nodded her head; it was a promise she wouldn't take lightly. "Sometimes, he will make mistakes, do things that make you angry or sad, maybe even hurt you. But he loves you very much and would do anything for you. Everything he does is for you and me." She paused, swallowing harshly as pain entered her appearance. "Just have to cut him a little slack sometimes."_

_Maddie wanted to speak and tell her mother she understood. Even more than that, she wanted to beg her not to leave, but she could not find her voice. Instead, she hugged her painstakingly as she cried, and Haylee squeezed the girl while kissing the top of her head._

_"I love you, Baby Girl," she whispered. "I'll always love you."_

_Tears poured down Maddie's cheeks as she closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of her mother's steady heartbeat and ragged breath, noticing the beats were becoming lengthier. Haylee's arms then loosened, and the child moved back to see her eyes sealed. She shook her head while pushing on her mother's body to wake her up when the machine next to the bed started to beep much louder, accompanied by an alarm like noise._

_The girl's sobs grew as she perpetually shook Haylee's lifeless form. She didn't hear the doctors and nurses rush in, nor see who seized her from the bed to carry her elsewhere. Maddie kicked and screamed while reaching out for her mother, desperately attempting to escape the person holding her._

_"Maddie, it's me!" Jack exclaimed to calm his child. "It's okay, baby, I'm here!"_

_The brunette walked into the hallway, keeping her close to his body, and Maddie quit struggling in her exhaustion. She tightened around him and mourned on his shoulder. Jack stroked her hair and hushed her sobs while the staff attempted to revive the woman he loved. The sound of the defibrillator charging up made his stomach drop, and he jolted each time they shocked her. It seemed to go on forever as the noises became muffled and time slowed down. He only listened to the beeping that signaled the woman's heartbeat as it finally faded into a flat line, and just like that, she was gone._

_Jack shut his eyes, weeping with his daughter as he hid his face next to her cheek. Maddie clutched him even tighter when despair invaded her insides. She felt if she didn't hold on to him, he would disappear too. So Maddie would hold him, and she wouldn't ever let go._

**~**

Both father and daughter relaxed in the tent as they gazed at the night sky, and Jack held his child close to him while she sat in his lap. Claire approached them with her broad bright smile as always.

"We're about to start the service, are you two coming?" she asked with slight enthusiasm. She was proud to lead such a gathering and speak for those who wouldn't have a proper burial among their own families.

Maddie quickly jumped up and grabbed Claire's hand, but became puzzled when looking back to her father who remained in place.

"You go ahead. I'll head over in a bit," Jack said with a faint grin. Maddie ran over to him and shook her head while clutching his shoulders. "It's okay, baby. You go with Claire, and I'll catch up."

She watched him with concern before peering back at Claire, who smiled before holding her hand out to the young girl.

"Go on, Monkey," Jack said, chuckling as he pecked her cheek. She delivered a long sigh before swerving around to run towards Claire. 

Maddie glanced back to her father one last time as they walked away, and she sensed the deep sorrow inside him.

 **~**  

Huddled together, the survivors listened while Claire read off names and displayed belongings of those now gone. Behind them, the plane brightly glowed while consumed by flames. 

Maddie wandered within the crowd, searching through the many faces. She felt lost amongst them until she viewed Sawyer far apart from the others, and she raced over, cautiously standing by his side. He peered down to see the child grinning at him, but the man's face remained emotionless as he glanced back to the bright fire. 

Maddie gazed into the heat while she listened to Claire read more names of the dead. 

Desolation enveloped the atmosphere and swallowed it whole. It was a bleakness the child remembered well, and tears entered her eyes as she reminisced about her mother. Pain sank into her chest, threatening to drag her down the hole she'd fought hard to escape. Maddie reached up and held Sawyer's hand, making the blonde leer at her once more. The child wiped the wetness from her cheeks, and Sawyer exhaled in defeat before his large palm secured around her small hand. Maddie leaned against him, comforted by the man's presence. Sawyer smiled like he was some sentimental fool. It was just too damn difficult to break the connection they shared, and his motivation to do so was growing thin.

**~**

Jack lingered in the tent and listened to Claire in the distance. His fingers held the small picture of him and Haylee, brushing his thumb over the woman while liquid streamed down his face. The agony was gnawing on him, causing his grief to convert to a physical form. Suddenly, he grew sick, and his nerves sent out signals to each part of his body, making him conscious of his discomfort. Jack covered his face with his palm as he aimed to pull himself back together.

For a moment, peace set in and warmth encased around him. It was as if he could hear Haylee in his mind and heart, telling him that in time, everything would be okay.


	5. White Rabbit

**Around** six in the morning, Jack began his daily routine, which seemed to start earlier each passing day—though it hardly mattered as sleep didn't agree with him lately. He only laid down at night as a comfort to Maddie; her young mind needed rest, and she slept best when in his company. When it came to himself, however, he worried little about such things, getting a couple hours at most. Other matters required his attention; his own well-being could wait. And although Jack still refused to secure a legitimate leadership role, he acted as if everything depended on him. In the mornings, he collected supplies for everyone. When people needed his attention, he gave it freely with few questions. Offering help was a part of his nature.

Maddie wandered among the shore, searching for her father. To her own dismay, she had woken up alone. She understood the value of her father—she couldn't recall a time when people didn't depend on him—but such pressure often led to his own needs being ignored. When her mother was alive, she never had to worry about it. While Jack remained busy with everyone else's concerns, Haylee made sure he took care of himself too. But with her now gone, Maddie felt responsible for him. She promised to take care of him, and she planned to do just that. 

Eventually, she spotted him lounging on the beach, looking out towards the horizon in deep thought. She ran in his direction and used the element of surprise to tackle him down. Jack grunted in shock when she crashed into his arms, his side hitting the ground from the sheer force. He shifted onto his back and laughed as the child hugged him.

"Good morning to you too, Monkey," he said, returning her display of affection. Maddie sat upon his chest and instantly saw the exhaustion weighing on him; she needed to make him rest.

Jack peered at her and speculated what she might be mulling over in her mind. She resembled her mother so much. He saw bits of himself too, but nowhere near as much as Haylee. A petite oval-shaped face with green eyes; a rounded nose, small semi-thin lips, and gorgeous silky dark brown hair. To this day, it still astounded Jack he helped create someone so beautiful inside and out.

Maddie slid off his chest to lie on her side next to him, and he followed her lead, doing the same. They assessed one another until the child brought her hand towards his face, placing her palm over his sights and shutting his eyes. Jack chuckled, opening them when she withdrew.

" _Maddie._ " He chuckled. "What are you doing?" Maddie offered a minor smile while closing her eyes and nuzzling into the sand. "You trying to get me to sleep, is that it?" She nodded and shut his eyes again. Jack waited a moment before becoming rebellious and peeking through one eye. Maddie shook her head, reaching up to seal it once more, and he smiled, delighted by her tenderness. "Alright, you win." He hadn't planned on lounging long, but getting an hour of sleep couldn't hurt.

It didn't take long for him to drift off from the world, and Maddie smirked at her accomplishment, beginning to trace his facial features as her mother once did to comfort her. Jack found her motivations endearing and appreciated her desire to care for him. She'd always been an empathetic child, never hesitating to comfort those in need. It drew people close to her—as well as her age, which made her intentions appear more genuine. But she also read people well, and after the event with Haylee's mother, if she found someone untrustworthy, she'd _rarely_ change her mind. Furthermore, the girl was almost always correct in her assumptions.

"Jack!" Charlie shouted, unhinged as he ran over to them. Jack's eyes shot open before he stood up with haste, and Maddie clutched at his palm. "There's someone out there!"

"What?" Jack asked in confusion.

"The current! There's someone out there! Look!" He pointed to a woman as she screamed for help, struggling to keep her head above the water. "I woke up, and it's just…I don't swim," Charlie said as Jack sprang forward, discarding his shirt and dashing into the ocean. Maddie followed but stopped at the water, terror reminding her she couldn't swim either. Everyone gathered around to witness the incident unfold, yet no one dived in to aid him. Another sign of all the pressures weighing on him.

**~**

A heavy dose of regret dragged Jack down as he trudged through the sand with a bag of supplies. He failed to save the woman, finding Boone drowning instead as he attempted his own rescue mission. It forced Jack to choose between the two, and he did. Kate approached, sharing information on the woman while doing her best to reassure him of his efforts—but he _profoundly_ disagreed.

"We've been here six days, and I never said a word to her," Jack stated, expressing resentment towards himself. "There's forty-seven of us, and I never said a single word to her."

"Jack, you tried."

"No, I didn't." Several emotions swelled inside him but mostly anger, and he wouldn't let anyone persuade him to go easy on himself. "I thought I could bring Boone back and still have the time. I was...there...in the water…" He peered at the ground as emptiness consumed his gut. "I didn't try. I decided not to go after her." As he raised his head to meet her gaze, something in the distance caught his eye. A man—who closely resembled his father—stood in the shallow water watching him.

"Jack?" Kate said as he walked past her, eyes fixed on the ocean. "Are you okay?"

When Jack finally blinked, the man disappeared without a trace. He swung around, appearing deranged as he stepped closer to her. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Kate asked, and the brunette pointed to the area in question. 

"Standing there in the water, there was a man!" Kate stared at the mild waves hitting the beach, and her expression turned into one of concern for his mental state. "You didn't see that?"

"Jack, when was the last time you slept?"

The comment made Jack feel isolated, remembering he lost the one person he could talk to about such things. How he longed for Haylee's company. Longed to tell her how his father's death affected him. She knew him better than anyone.  _Nobody_ understood the madness in his mind as well as she did.

"I need to put this with the rest of the gear," he responded, avoiding her question as he proceeded with his task.

**~**

Jack spent most of the day being productive, not wanting to dwell on earlier events. It did the trick until he realized he basically _abandoned_ Maddie after the incident. It seemed ridiculous that his priorities remained such a mess; then again, he'd never been skilled at prioritizing. As a doctor, he'd mastered it, but in every other aspect of his life, he struggled to find order in the chaos. He neared the tent, hoping to find Maddie but discovered something else entirely. It was another ghost from his past. Haylee sat next to their child, peacefully watching her draw. Jack stepped backward, now convinced he was losing his mind, but once again, he blinked too soon, and the woman vanished. He took in a deep breath, idling for a moment while attempting to comprehend what he'd just seen.

As he entered the tent, Maddie smiled at his presence; she never failed in making him feel important. He kissed her forehead and crouched in front of the torn-up chair, placing his arms on her sides. Fear lingered in his eyes, and she tilted her head with a sympathetic stare.

"Sweetie, when I was talking to Kate the other day, did you see your grandpa?" Maddie inspected him for a few seconds—trying to understand what worried him—and calmly nodded, continuing to study his body language. "Have you seen your mother?"

The child's eyes widened, and her curiosity doubled as she shook her head with apprehension. Jack ran his palm over his face, more confused than ever. It made no sense for them both to hallucinate the same person at the same time. Hell, it made little sense for Maddie to hallucinate at all, given her healthy state. He pondered over several medical theories, but it only rewarded him with a headache.

"Hey, Jack!" Hurley shouted as he slowly jogged closer to the tent, and Jack groaned in annoyance. What could they possibly need him for now? As the brunette stood to greet him, he stumbled slightly from dizziness, looking as if he might faint. "Woah." Hurley studied him with genuine concern. "You look tired, brother."

"I'm fine," Jack said, expressing some judgment towards his observation. "What's up?"

"We've got a problem." He pointed to Charlie as he carried over a large red suitcase, placing it on the coolers. Hurley urged the musician to open it, but he hesitated when seeing Maddie among them.

"Maybe not in front of the kid?" Charlie suggested, and Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling with impatience.

"She's fine." He moved forward and ran his fingers through Maddie's hair. "Just tell me what's going on." Charlie nodded as the man's glare prompted him to open the case, revealing the pile of half-filled water bottles.

"This is all that's left," Hurley stated as Jack sauntered over to examine the supplies.

"How many?"

"Eighteen," Charlie answered, studying the man's reaction to the news. "Even if we divvied it up and split the bottles in half, it still wouldn't be enough for forty-seven people."

" _Forty-six,_ " Jack said, the events of that morning still plaguing his mind. "There's forty-six of us now."

"People are gonna freak out if they hear about this, man," Hurley expressed. 

Maddie listened carefully to their conversation. Despite the troubling news, she didn't appear overly concerned. She knew her father would fix the situation. He solved problems better than anyone, and panic was a _rare_ sight to see on him.

"What should we tell them?" Charlie questioned.

"I don't know," Jack answered, striving to remain neutral as they pressured him for a solution.

"What should we do with the stuff we've got?"

"I don't know," Jack firmly repeated, his rage stirring underneath the surface. Both men gawked at him with blank expressions, waiting for a command, and he shook his head in irritation. He quickly grabbed the bag of medicine, searching for a remedy to cure his worsened headache. Maddie noticed the tension in his actions and felt terrible about her previous thoughts; even she expected him to have all the answers.

"We should leave it in the tent, yeah?" Charlie suggested, watching him scour through the pack. "Probably better if no one knows how little is left."

"Maybe the dog can find water?" Hurley added. Jack's headache morphed into a migraine, and he began to rummage the bag with a more desperate force. "I mean, dogs can find pot and bombs, so I'm sure they can find water." 

Charlie smirked at his friend's idea, finding it a tad far fetched. "You can tell the others were running low, that way we can ration it. Then you can decide about—"

"I'm not deciding anything!" Jack threw the pack aside in anger, and Maddie sank into her chair, aiming to look submissively smaller. Charlie and Hurley produced troubled and confused expressions.

"Why not?" Hurley finally questioned.

Jack gawked in disbelief. No matter how hard he tried, no one took the hint. He didn't want to make these kinds of decisions. Not out of laziness or lack of sympathy but from the experience of letting people down before. The man exhaled and exited the tent, walking a few paces ahead. He didn't know how to handle all the incessant demands, and the weight grew unbearable.

—

_The hospital board of directors exited the meeting room, and Jack trailed behind, turning to walk in the opposite direction. The meeting felt unreal to him, resembling something closer to a nightmare. Christian had killed a woman in surgery while under the influence and tried to sweep it under the rug, but Jack knew him better; it was his fault alone. Although the knowledge he possessed did little to protect him from the man's manipulation. At first, he refused to go along with his father's lie, but Christian tapped into his weakness, molding him with talk of pride and acceptance. The young boy who yearned for his father's approval awakened, coerced into a loyalty mindset rather than his normal honest one. When the patient's pregnancy was revealed, however, it changed everything._

_Christian played not only him but everyone else; even the woman's husband fell prey to his manipulation. All Jack could think about was his own family. If Haylee died while pregnant with Maddie because of another doctor's negligence, no force on earth could stop him from seeking vengeance. He unveiled the truth to the hospital board, betraying his father, and costing him everything. It didn't matter to him now, though. Not while he stormed down the hall in a fit of rage. Christian remained a stubborn man with little regard for anyone but himself, and Jack would no longer turn a blind eye simply because of the word family._

_"Jack!" Christian yelled from behind, but his son ignored and proceeded down the hall. "Jack!" He finally caught up, forcing him to stop and acknowledge him._

_"Why the hell didn't you tell me about the pregnancy!" Jack interrogated._

_"It wasn't relevant."_

_"Wasn't relevant!" Jack shouted, moving forward with intense hostility in his stance. "A woman and her child are dead!" A few people stopped to glance at them, and Christian urged his son to calm down._

_"It was a mistake, Jack. People make mistakes, and I told you it'll never happen again."_

_"Yeah, and like an idiot, I believed you!" Jack gazed upon him with nothing but disappointment as the situation forced him to take drastic measures. "Look...I don't want you around Maddie anymore." Panic instantly subsided in his father's piercing blue eyes. "Not until you get some help." Jack shook his head—ashamed to call the man before him his father—and turned to walk away. Frozen in place, Christian watched him leave and terror held him hostage for a few seconds before a counter-argument presented itself._

_"Jack, wait!" He ran forward to block his son's path. "You're right, I...I screwed up. I deserve to have my license taken away, and I will get help. I promise." Jack's expression softened some, surprised by his desperation. "Just please…please don't involve Maddie in this."_

_"Dad, I—"_

_"Son, don't take my granddaughter away from me." Christian half-smiled, an expression Jack only ever saw when real hurt played on his heart. "You know what she means to me."_

_"What happens if I don't?" Jack suggested in a soft and protective tone. "One day, you decide you're sober enough to drive Maddie home, ignorantly still telling yourself you know your limits, and she becomes another one of your irrelevant casualties. Do you think I'd forgive myself for allowing that to happen?"_

_"Jack," Christian uttered, his voice straining in sadness. "You know that I'd never do anything to hurt her, and I can change. Give me a chance to prove it."_

_An internal conflict settled inside Jack's mind as he considered his options. Although his motives were sometimes out of place, his father had good intentions, and he wanted to believe he might really change. But he also needed to protect his baby, the only light left in his world. It seemed damn near impossible for him to determine the right choice, but ultimately, he'd already decided._

_"No," he stated, unsympathetic towards the man's feelings. Christian would only view it as punishment, but this wasn't about hurting him. Jack wanted to raise the stakes, hoping to alter the man's perspective. "You wanna be apart of Maddie's life?" His stare grew intense and cold. "Earn it."_

**~**

After roaming through the camp for an hour, Jack returned to the tent, finding Maddie fast asleep on the sand with her pen and paper still in hand. He smiled at how adorable she looked, remembering how often he'd awake late at night just to watch her peacefully sleep. The endless love he felt for her never ceased to amaze him. 

He kneeled down to pick up her drawing supplies and studied her artwork. She hadn't yet reached a high skill level, but she was far beyond the stick figure phase. However, given her mother's talent, he didn't doubt her improvement with time. Most of the drawings appeared to depict recent events, a crashed plane, two children chasing a dog, moments she must have found meaningful. But the picture of the sad man surrounded by people stole his attention—having a good idea who that man represented. He placed the items aside and brushed his hand through her velvet-like mane. Her concern for him never went unnoticed, but he still wished to hide his pain. If he ever achieved such a goal, it would be a miracle. Maddie knew him too well, seeing what others missed in him as her mother once did.

Jack perched himself on the soft cushions laying on top of the coolers, relaxing his forehead in his palm. His head was still pounding from extreme exhaustion, and if he kept pushing his limits, it wouldn't end well. He lay back against the plane seats behind him and shut his eyes, listening to the serene atmosphere as he drifted away from reality.

"Why didn't you leave me?"

Jack's eyes shot open, seeing Boone outside the tent while scowling at him. He sighed and leaned forward to rub his aching skull.

"Not now, man."

"I could have made it back," Boone said, annoyed when Jack remained silent. "What? Not gonna answer me? I told you to leave me!"

"You were drowning." Jack's composure diminished as the conversation persisted, and he wished Boone would take the hint.

"You should have saved her."

"But I didn't save her," Jack said while jolting ahead to stand in front of his accuser. "And neither did you." He hesitated, waiting for the message to sink in before marching away in anger. Boone trailed behind him, _relentless_ in his efforts.

"You think you're all noble and heroic for coming after me? I was doing fine! You're not the only one who knows what to do around here, you know that?" Boone quickly blocked the man's path and Jack exhaled in frustration. "I run a business!" He shouted. "Who appointed you our Savior?"

The rhetorical question cut Jack more than he'd ever let on. Since the crash, he'd spent most of his time worrying about everyone else, neglecting his and sometimes even Maddie's needs. Being labeled the so-called _hero_ out of obsession disheartened him and decreased his desire to help anyone else.

"Fine, Boone. Next time you're drowning, I'll sit on the sidelines." The younger man's color grew red as his wrath devoured him, the remark cutting his already wounded pride like a sharp blade.

"You really think you can take care of everyone here?" Boone asked, ready to cut him down in retaliation. "You can barely take care of her!" He pointed towards the man's sleeping child. "I hear Sawyer saved her life twice since the crash. Where were you then, Jack?" The statement produced the desired effect as Jack clenched his jaw with rage. "Or is that why you have a hero complex? So you don't feel bad about being a shitty fa—" Jack abruptly seized him by his shirt, cutting off his vile words. 

Panic settled into Boone's expression, and he immediately regretted his decision to involve Maddie in the conversation. Jack's hands trembled, and his breathing became harsh like a wild bull ready to charge. But his fixation broke when he eyed the same man from that morning, once again watching him from a distance. The man idled for a moment before disappearing into the trees, and Jack released his victim to follow—needing to know if it was really his father. He approached the trees, and amongst the green foliage, the man stood with his back turned to him. Jack stretched his arm forward with a shaky hand, but just as he was in reach, the man whirled around, causing him to stumble onto the ground.

" _Dad?_ "

Christian remained silent as he walked off further into the jungle, and Jack's mind scrambled for answers. It couldn't be real; his father was dead. He saw his lifeless body, read the autopsy, even helped put him in the casket. Yet here he was, driving him insane like always. The brunette stood up and paused for a moment before following his father in a quest for answers.

—

_Rain poured down from the sky as Jack pulled into the driveway of his parent's house. Margo had asked him to stop by, wishing to discuss his father, who'd run off over a week ago. The brunette opened the back door of the car and pulled his sleeping child into his arms. Maddie rested her head on his shoulder as he lifted the hood of her raincoat, shielding her from the persistent raindrops. He rushed over to the front porch—thankful for the small roof above them—and rang the doorbell. Margo greeted them with a smile, urging him to come in out of the storm._

_A faint boom of thunder echoed outside as Jack carried Maddie into the living-room, a fire already lit, making the space warm and welcoming. Maddie sluggishly helped as Jack began to remove her damp raincoat, rubbing her eyes while he lay her on the couch. _He discarded her shoes before placing a blanket on her, and she snuggled into the soft cushions while the warm covers and crackle of the fire soothed her back to sleep. J_ ack crouched down, watching her drift away as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. _

_He then searched for his mother, finding her in Christian's office, eyeing some photographs. She looked up to see him enter the room, surveying him as he approached the window and peered into the stormy night._

_"He's been away far too long, Jack," Margo said as she moved a little closer to him._

_"He'll be back." It wasn't the first time he'd disappeared on them—the man accustomed to fleeing when matters grew complicated._

_"This time it's different." Concern plagued the woman's voice. "I want you to bring him back." Jack gaped before chuckling in amusement. "What?"_

_"He hasn't talked to me in two months, Mom."_

_"You haven't talked to him in two months," she replied, and he shifted with irritation. "Besides, what did you expect after you told him he couldn't see Maddie?"_

_"So what? That didn't mean he couldn't talk to me!" Her loyalty towards his father didn't surprise him, but he also didn't understand it, not after everything he put her through. God forbid Christian ever be the one in the wrong. "He doesn't want me to bring him back, trust me." He moved past her, walking over to his father's desk. "Let one of his friends."_

_"He doesn't have friends anymore," Margo said in frustration. "Why do you think that is?" Jack eyed the floor, desperately trying not to let her guilt him into anything. "Why did you do it, Jack?"_

_Jack scoffed with utter disbelief. "He killed someone, Mom!"_

_"I'm not talking about that!" Margo exclaimed. "Why did you keep him from Maddie?"_

_"I was protecting her!" A rage stirred in his stomach. "I told him if he wanted to see her, then he needed to change. But he ran away like he always does!"_

_"You of all people know what it's like to lose her." She stepped closer. "Or did you forget what those two weeks were like? When Haylee took her from you." Jack recalled the time she was referring to—the incident which heavily involved Haylee's mother—and it made him feel sick and hollow._

_"That was different," he said with glassy eyes, and she pursed her lips, annoyed by his stubborn nature._

_"You know how much she means to him, and you know he'd never intentionally hurt her."_

_"That's exactly the point!" Jack yelled. "Intentionally doesn't mean it will never happen. Dad thought the same damn thing when he walked into that surgery room half-drunk! He never changes because he never has to face the consequences. We all just play along as if nothing happened."_

_"He needed you to help him. He fell into depression, told himself he didn't deserve you or Maddie in his life!" The confession hit Jack like a rock, and for a moment, he began to question his decision. "Jack, please, you know how he gets. He doesn't...he won't take care of himself. You have to go after him." She stood in front of him, grabbing the front of his damp coat. "If not for him, then for me."_

_Jack inhaled deeply as he contemplated her request. If he went, it would be a betrayal to himself. Christian made this mess, so why did he have to clean it up? Why did he always have to be the one who gave in? Perhaps it made him harsh or selfish, but he was done with the man's irresponsible actions._

_"Do you mind if Maddie and I stay until the storm clears?"_

_Margo pulled away, his change of subject answering her question; he had no intention of going after his father. The woman veered away, tears filling her eyes as she shook her head in response, and Jack rapidly traipsed by her, wanting to escape the possibility of another argument._

—

_Margo's words circled in Jack's mind as he lay restless in bed. He wondered if he did the right thing, or were his actions solely out of spite rather than to protect Maddie. It made sense for him to want to punish Christian after all the years he spent making him feel like a failure. But to use Maddie to achieve such a goal, did that really make him any better? Their relationship had changed so much after Maddie and Haylee entered the picture. They agreed more and fought less, finding more ways to understand each other's perspectives. Jack didn't obsess over his broken childhood because he didn't see himself as a failure anymore. All that mattered now was taking care of his family. His father once said commitment made him tick, and he was right. Haylee's death, however, sent Jack spiraling into old habits, and their relationship slowly reverted backward._

_Jack ran the palm of his hand over his head in frustration as he drowned in his thoughts. A soft creak echoed around the room as the door slightly opened, removing him from his agony. He smiled at the sight of his child running over to the tall bed, tightly gripping at the sheets as she struggled to climb up._

_"Come here, you." He grunted, chuckling as he reached over to help her. They huddled together under the covers, and the man wrapped his arms around her small frame. "You can't sleep either, huh?"_

_Maddie shook her head, curious about what was keeping him up._

_"What's this?" He gestured to the folded paper in her hands, and she handed it to him. Unfolding it, he studied what looked like a drawing of Maddie holding hands with her grandparents. "Is that Grandma and Grandpa?"_

_The girl nodded and pointed at Christian before inquisitively staring at her father, and Jack half-smiled, understanding her silent question. She'd never gone this long without seeing him, and his missing presence yesterday must have piqued her interest, urging her to press him for answers._

_"Baby." He sighed, unsure of how to approach the question. "Grandpa's gone; he left." She tilted her head, confused by his response. "I don't know where he is."_

_Maddie's expression turned to disappointment as she released a small sigh and placed her drawing on the bedside desk. She sank into the warm covers and snuggled close to her father, fiddling gently with the hair on his arm. Guilt weighed on Jack's conscience as she usually only fidgeted when in distress._

_"You miss him?" Jack asked, and she idled for a moment before nodding. He squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I do, too, Monkey."_

_Deep down, that was the truth. No matter how angry Christian made him, he loved the man. Although his methods in raising him were harsh and demanding, he always meant well. Perhaps his father wasn't the only one making a mess. Maddie shifted and nuzzled close to him, and Jack kissed her again with a grin. He had no other choice now but to bring his father home; for Maddie's sake._

**~**

Awakening to a gentle breeze in the tent, Maddie sat up and yawned as she stretched her arms, still somewhat restless. She scanned the area for her father, hoping he would have returned by now. The man didn't appear to be anywhere close, and she faintly groaned in disappointment.

"Get her in the tent!"

Maddie turned her head swiftly to the unexpected voice, watching Kate as she instructed Michael and Charlie into the tent. Both men carrying Claire together in their grasp, the pregnant woman passed out from the sun's overwhelming heat and lack of water. Maddie moved over as they put Claire down on the ground, scooching closer to grab her arm once they did. Kate continuously tried to wake her up, holding Claire's face gently in her hands as she quietly encouraged the woman to open her eyes. An extended few seconds passed until she finally complied.

"Hi, it's me, it's Kate," the curly-haired woman expressed tenderly, Claire regarding her with confusion. "You passed out, just take it easy." Kate glanced up to see the young child watching with wide eyes. "She will be okay, Maddie, do you know where your dad is?" she asked her sweetly, and the girl shook her head in reply. "Michael, I need you to go find Jack," Kate instructed. Michael nodded his head to acknowledge her before briskly racing out of the tent. "Charlie, she needs water."

Charlie delayed in shock. "Oh, water! Right!" 

Maddie rubbed the pregnant woman's shoulder, Claire looking at her with a weak smile as she grabbed the child's hand to hold. 

"The water's gone!" Charlie suddenly shouted in alarm. "Someone stole it!" He frantically began to scatter items around as he searched for the missing water.

"Calm down, Charlie!" Kate demanded, doing her best to hide her own concern. "Where is Jack?" she blurted out in frustration, rechecking her surroundings.

"He's gone." All of them turned, seeing Boone approach. "He ran into the jungle about an hour ago." Maddie's stomach dropped at the announcement, her anxiety beginning to build up.

"What? Why?" Kate asked disoriented.

"I don't know," Boone answered with a shrug.

Immediately, Claire's vision shot over to Maddie, who was eyeing the sand frozen in fear, and she remembered what Jack had told her about the girl's anxiety. Maddie's breathing became exceedingly shallow as she began to panic, tears forming in her eyes as she turned to look at the jungle. Claire leaned closer to grab her hand.

"Maddie, it's okay. He will come back," she said calmly. Kate touched Claire's shoulder perplexed by her comment, but the pregnant woman stayed focused on the girl. "Sweetie, look at me." Maddie ignored her, vision fixed on the jungle as she waited for her legs to work again.

"Maddie?" Kate reached over to grab her, and the child broke into tears, pulling away. Claire desperately held on to her the best she could, but her small hand slipped free. Maddie struggled to get up at first, but quickly she found her feet, passing Boone as she ran towards the trees.

"Kate, you have to go after her!" Claire yelled. Kate gawked at her in shock, confused about what was going on. "Jack told me Maddie has separation anxiety! She's going out to find him!" Kate instantly glanced back at Maddie, seeing her headed straight towards the jungle, and the woman sprinted into action. Boone and Charlie quickly trailing behind her.

—

  _Jack steadily trudged down the stairs with two suitcases in his hands, setting them at the bottom of the stairs. Maddie lounged on the couch as she watched her morning cartoons, and the man smiled at the familiar sensation it gave him. He could pretend their life was just as wholesome as it had once been, absent of death and pointless family feuds. Entering the kitchen, Jack picked up the two passports lying on the counter, going through a travel checklist in his mind. A light knock on the front door interrupted his process, and he strolled over to answer. Margo entered the house as her son greeted her with a confused expression, uncertain why she was there. The woman addressed Maddie with a kiss on the head, and the girl reached up to hug her in return. Jack ventured back into the kitchen, sorting once more through the pile of papers. His mother approached him with a grin, grateful that Jack had reconsidered going after Christian._

_"Thank you for doing this, Jack," she said with appreciation. Jack glanced up, nodding his head in reply. "Have you told Maddie yet? I know she still struggles with her separation anxiety, and I'm sure this won't be easy for her." Margo looked at the child on the couch, trying to imagine her reaction to the news, peering back at her son with confidence. "She'll be fine, though. I'll keep her busy till you get back." Jack raised an eyebrow before slightly chuckling at his mother, and she gawked at him, baffled by the reaction._

_"Mom, she's coming with me," he stated, surprised she would just assume what he would do with Maddie._

_"Don't be silly, Jack," the woman shook her head. "There is no reason to bring her with you, I can watch—"_

_"You really think she will just let me leave without breaking down?" The man gave her an irritated look. "She's fine when I'm gone for a few hours but a few days?" he smirked with discontent. The image of Maddie's response unnerved him. "No, she'll be completely traumatized the whole time I'm gone. I don't want to put her through that."_

_Jack knew it wasn't helpful to give into Maddie's clinginess, and a good portion of the time he tried not to coddle her, much as he wanted to. But the girl had been doing very well with her anxiety. Being away from her father when she had to be and working hard to control her panic attacks. However, if she didn't know where he was, or Jack was gone for too long, that's when things would spin out of control. Maddie would lose touch with reality as her mind focused solely on getting back to him. Nothing could pull her out of these moments, not even the risk of her own safety. Christian, Margo, and various therapists had tried to break her from this pattern but to no avail. Jack was the only person capable of calming her down from this trance._

_"You can't take her with you every time you go away, Jack," Margo said, attempting to reason with him._

_"Look, Mom, I don't disagree. I'm just saying she's not ready to be that far apart yet," Jack calmly responded. Hoping his short explanation would make her leave the matter alone._

_Margo pursed her lips, unconvinced by his argument, and promptly turned to march over to her granddaughter. The man shaking his head as he scoffed, watching her sit on the coffee table in front of Maddie._

_"Maddie, your father has to go away for a few days. You'll stay with me till he comes back, okay?" she said with a smile. Grabbing her hand to make the situation seem less scary. Maddie shook her head, her anxiety instantly setting in. "It won't be forever. He's just going to bring grandpa home. You want to see your grandpa, don't you?"_

_Jack moved into the living room to observe his daughter's reaction. Maddie felt the sting of tears hit the back of her eyes, desperately working to break through the intense panic growing in her chest. Alas, the idea of her father's absence caused it to emerge stronger, and she began to cry. Glancing towards Jack, the child stood up from the couch to pursue him. Margo quickly seized both her arms with a gentle force._

_"Maddie, no!" she scolded. Warm tears streamed down Maddie's face as the woman trapped her. But her father was right there; all she had to do was get to him. She began to pull away from her grandmother striving to break free, and Margo's eyes enlarged in shock of the girl's aggressive struggle. "Maddie!" she yelled in astonishment, firmly clutching onto the child._

_Margo believed she'd only learn to be away from Jack through discipline and force. However, in Maddie's mind, it had the opposite effect. The anxiety worsened as it fed on her terror, and the girl became more violent in her efforts to escape, shrieking in her dismay. Jack stepped forward, unable to watch the situation play out any longer._

_"Mom, let her go!" Jack demanded. His mother looked at him in awe as the child continued battling her grasp. "Let. Her. Go," he repeated firmly, not appreciating having to ask twice._

_Margo released Maddie and watched her rapidly run to her father. The brunette picked her up in his arms, feeling the child wrap around him tightly as she sobbed, and he rubbed her back to soothe her._

_"It's okay, baby," he whispered, "you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you." Jack sighed, wishing he hadn't let the situation escalate to this point. Margo stared amazed by how bad Maddie's anxiety still was, and she tried her best not to take it personally. Jack peered at his mother, seeing hurt in her eyes. "It's not you, Mom," he stated with reassurance. "She's just not ready, that's all."_

_Swallowing hard, Margo nodded and attempted a smile, walking in their direction to place her hand on Maddie's back, moving to Jack's side to see the girl's face._

_"I'm sorry, Maddie," Margo murmured before kissing her forehead and backing away in discomfort. "Is it alright if I take you to the airport then?" the woman asked, quietly. Jack eyed her with sadness, knowing the rejection had hit her hard._

_"Of course you can, Mom," he replied sweetly. Margo nodded her head, sauntering into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Maddie sniffed and let out a deep breath, her anxiety finally dying down. Jack kissed the side of her head, rethinking what had happened moments ago, never wanting her to feel that scared again._

**~**

Maddie ran as fast as she could, her feet sinking into the sand with each step, slowing her down immensely. A storm of terror consumed her, and she felt misplaced and alone as a million thoughts about her father ran wild in her mind. Worried that she'd never see him again, scared of him being hurt or lost, but most of all, she couldn't understand why he would abandon her. Arms grabbed the girl suddenly, encompassing around her body and killing her objective. Kate yanked the child's back against her own chest, trying to calm her down. New levels of panic skyrocketed in the child, wiggling to break free.

"Maddie, calm down! It will be alright!" Kate shouted. 

Charlie and Boone surrounded them, watching as the girl continued to battle against Kate, all of them astonished by the child's strength. Finally, the energy in her muscles drained and diminished her efforts. The woman leaned against Maddie's cheek, softly quieting her while rocking from side to side. It was a surreal moment for Kate, never imagining she'd be able to hold the child this way. Maddie reached towards the tree's in agony as she cried, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to soothe herself, searching for the strength to control her anxiety as she had done after the crash. 

Counting to five as her father had shown her, and for a brief moment, there was some comfort to hold on to. But it was only the calm before the storm, terror soon building back up as it shot through her again. She began to kick and push her captor furiously, digging her nails into Kate's skin until she slipped from her grasp. Running even faster than before, adrenaline surging within her veins, making her feel inhuman. The girl glimpsed behind to see the trio following her, all of them aware that if she made it past the trees, she could easily outmaneuver them in the dense underbrush. A few feet away from her destination, another pair of limbs captured her. Maddie screamed in anger, grappling to get away again, but these arms were much stronger than Kates.

"Woah, woah, Shorty! Take it easy!" Sawyer said as the child pushed against his chest. Kate, Boone, and Charlie drew nearer to them, relieved the girl hadn't made it past the tree line. "What the hell's goin' on?" the blonde asked. Maddie almost getting away a few times as she squirmed like a cat that detested being held.

"Jack ran off into the jungle about an hour ago, and once Maddie heard she freaked out," Kate said in between her gasps for air. "Something about separation anxiety?" the woman continued, leaning over to rest her palms on her knees. "I guess she was heading out to find him," she finished, worried Maddie would hurt herself if they didn't find some way to ease her.

"Hey, calm down," Sawyer tenderly said, touching the girl’s cheek to gain her focus. It was useless; she continued to scream and kick against him.

It’s was clear to see that she didn't even know who was holding her, only able to hear and feel the blood pumping as her anxiety expended her thoughts. Witnessing the small child so absent from her own existence made Sawyer's heart ache. Maddie was just a kid. She was too young to be dealing with such immense pain, and he was determined to pull her back to reality. 

"Madison!" he yelled, gripping both her arms and forcing her to look at him. 

It seemed to be enough as Maddie stopped struggling, his strong authority reminding her of Jack. But he knew gaining her attention was only half the battle, needing to pacify her apprehension as well. The child looked at Sawyer with distress, warm tears blurring her vision, breathing jagged as exhaustion and adrenaline fought deep inside her belly for control.

"Good, Shorty, that's good," Sawyer praised, returning to his gentle demeanor. The other three adults watched the interaction with astonishment. "Need you to settle on down now." Maddie gasped for air and pointed towards the jungle. "Your daddy's gonna come back, I promise," he assured, and the child shook her head furiously, doubting the man's statement. "Yes, he will, Baby Girl," the blonde repeated. She ignored his words, beginning to tug apart from him again. "Hey! Look at me!" he said in a raised voice. "He ever not come back before?" 

Maddie stopped fighting again as she processed the question, thinking of all the times she had felt this way. Sawyer was right. Jack had never left her alone forever; he always returned to her side. The girl calmly shook her head to answer him, sniffing multiple times, unable to catch her breath. 

"See, he’ll be back, alright?" Sawyer said again, watching her gaze at the trees with affliction. The bright green shrubs swayed in the breeze as if they were trying to lure her over, but she glanced back at the man and nodded her head in agreement. Starting to finally regain some control over herself. Sawyer sweetly smirked, tucking a small piece of hair behind her ear and wiping away the tears. "You gotta calm down. Just breathe with me." Sawyer placed her tiny hand on his chest, holding it there as he took a deep breath in; Maddie followed his lead. Breathing in the fresh air around her and letting it out gradually along with him. "There you go," he said with encouragement. 

The two repeated the action a few more times until she was breathing at a more even pace. The adrenaline wearing off and making Maddie shake, feeling an overwhelming need to lie down. She glanced up to see the others peering upon them, causing her to feel vulnerable. The child moved forward to enclose her arms around Sawyer's neck, and he hugged her in return. Kate lowered to the ground, delicately stroking Maddie's back.

"Thanks, Sawyer, I'll take her back to the tent." The woman reached forward, and Maddie tensed up, making a small noise in protest. Kate slightly jumped back, afraid of upsetting her further.

"It's fine. I'll look after her while the Doc is gone," Sawyer responded.

The man attempted to pull Maddie away from him so he could stand, but she only tightened her grip. Sawyer nervously chuckled. Obviously, the only option left was to carry her, but he hesitated at the thought, unfamiliar with the responsibilities that fell upon a parent. It took the blonde a moment to find the courage, but eventually, he picked her up to hold, grinning when she hid her face in his neck. The man started to walk back towards the beach, and the girl wrapped around him as tight as she could, fearing Kate would try to steal her again. Many wandering eyes inspected Sawyer as he carried her, but what unnerved him most was Kate burning a hole in his back from behind. She didn't approve of the man watching over the child, trusting him about as far as she could throw him. However, the cards had been dealt, and she had no choice other than to let him take her.

**~**

Steady waves of the ocean swayed in and out, salty water washing up hidden shells as it continued in a never-ending pattern. Sawyer traipsing the shoreline with Maddie in hand. Eventually, the girl felt safe enough to loosen her grip on him, resting her head underneath his chin but still clung as close as she could. Sawyer swayed as they traveled down the beach, feeling a strange amount of pride settle in his chest. The man was happy that he could soothe her, considering that Jack was the only person she seemed to want to be with.

Sawyer pondered over Maddie's situation, thinking back on her reaction to her father's disappearance. What had happened wasn't just her being too attached; she had a very real mental breakdown. Sawyer was sure it revolved around the death of her mother and truthfully, he knew exactly how she felt. Having lost his own parents at a young age, he knew how it tore through your soul piece by piece until there was nothing but emptiness. To him, her anxiety was more than understandable; it was expected. Maddie utterly terrified of losing the only parent she had left, and her mind harnessed that fear. Sawyer nuzzled his cheek on the top of her head as he felt a deep sadness for her. Trauma from his past infecting his mind with something familiar, a pain that was always there in the background haunting him.

"I'm sorry 'bout your mom, Shorty," he said with a sympathetic sigh. Sawyer then paused for a long while, debating his next words, wondering what good could come from sharing his own story. "Lost both my folks when I was eight," he uttered, and a sharp stab of emotions struck him in the heart as his troubled past flashed before his eyes. "Spent my whole life tryin' to fill the hole they left behind. So, I know it ain't easy." 

Sawyers own blunt confession surprised himself. In all his years of living, he had never openly shared his story with anyone, and now here he was divulging it to a five-year-old. But the child hung on every single word, experiencing for him the same sadness that he was for her. Maddie pushed closer into the blonde’s neck, causing him to chuckle. Sawyer knew it was more than just a cute gesture, sensing the unspoken message she was trying to communicate to him. 

"It's okay, Baby Girl, hardly even feel it anymore," he assured; Maddie was confident that he was lying.

"Sawyer." The blonde whirled around to see Locke headed over, sliding a backpack on as he trudged through the sand. Approaching them he displayed a warm smile, making Sawyer feel uneasy. "You're a natural," Locke declared.

"What?" Sawyer asked confused. The bald man motioned to the small child in his arms.

"You're a natural with kids," he repeated with confidence. The blonde gave him a puzzled expression of disagreement, and an awkward silence fell among them. "I heard about the doctor running off. I'm going out to look for water, but I'm hoping to find him along the way," Locke said as he broke through the tension with efficiency.

"Okay?" Sawyer responded slowly.

"I wanted to know how she's doing. Heard she threw quite a fuss when she found out Jack was gone." Locke gazed upon the girl with a smile. Maddie proceeded to ignore him.

"A fuss?" Sawyer snickered with revulsion. "That what Freckles called it? Just your old run-of-the-mill temper tantrum, huh?" he replied in a humorous yet mocking tone. Kate was playing scared, but really each move she made was calculated to its very core. He was sure of it.

"What would you call it?" the bald man asked, genuinely curious about Sawyer's thoughts, and intrigued by his immediate need to defend the child.

"Call it an anxiety attack, somethin' she ain't got no control over, and I wager the Doc would say the same," Sawyer explained, hugging the girl tighter as he rested his cheek on her head again. "Guess Kate missed the memo. She ain't the only one with emotional baggage." The hunter pondered the man's statement, wondering whose baggage precisely he was referring to.

"Well, regardless of the reason, I wanted to check on her before I left," Locke insisted. The hunter caught the girl's eyes again, and this time, she returned his stare. There was a calmness in his energy, but Maddie wasn't able to read his intentions like she usually could with other people. "I'll make sure your dad gets back safely," Locke said gently. Maddie's expression was blank for a few seconds before she gave a tiny nod to acknowledge him. 

He glanced up at the blonde one last time with a slight grin, and with no other words, Locke headed for the jungle. Sawyer furrowed his brow as the man left them behind, shaking his head a few times before he continued down his earlier path with Maddie.

—

  _As she held her father's hand, Maddie watched the big red elevator numbers count upwards. Jack had explained to her earlier that they were visiting the hotel where her grandfather was staying. But when they arrived, the manager of the hotel informed them Christian hadn't been back in three days, offering to take them to inspect his belongings. And now the three of them stood silently, waiting for the elevator doors to open as the sound of soft music played over the intercom._

_"Your first visit to Sydney, sir?" the manager asked, and Jack politely grinned at him._

_"Yeah, my first time," he answered. The manager looked at the child clinging to the brunette and beamed at her kindly._

_"What about you, Little Bird?" the man questioned. Maddie felt a small blush hit her cheeks as she smiled, and she quickly hid her face in her father's side. Jack slightly laughed and tightened his grip on her hand in reassurance. "She's a shy one, eh?" the manager asked with a grin._

_"Yes," Jack responded, continuing to chuckle. A ding echoed in the confined space to signal they'd reached their floor, and the large elevator door opened in one graceful swoop._

_The manager led them to Christian's suite at the end of the hall. It was, without a doubt, a five-star hotel — a large space encompassed by a king-size bed and other extravagant furniture. On the other side of the room, there was a broad set of glass doors, and beyond them a balcony that overlooked the city. Maddie immediately ran over to them as the manager opened the thin curtains. She gaped in amazement, placing one hand on the door as she glanced back at Jack and pointed outside. The brunette shook his head with an amused smile, walking over to slide the door open for her. Maddie briskly ran out and pulled a chair over towards the balcony ledge, climbing up and gasping at the world in front of her. Jack's eyes lingered on his daughter for a moment before he went back to examining the room, leaving the sliding door open behind him._

_"He rented a car here?" Jack asked as he moved over to the dresser, opening the drawers to find empty booze bottles._

_"No, sir," the manager retorted, watching the brunette pick up one of the many pill bottles lying around. "Quite honestly, Mr. Shephard, I don't think your father rented a car at all."_

_"Yeah? Why's that?" Jack inquired, persisting in rummaging through his father's things._

_"There was an incident a few nights ago, here at the hotel bar..." the man paused in apprehension, "I had to get security to escort your father to his room." Jack peered back at the man with a confused expression._

_"What's that have to do with renting a car?" he asked. The manager looked away, thinking his own comments were irrelevant._

_"I'm sorry, sir, I shouldn't have said—"_

_"Come on, what's that have to do with renting a car?" Jack interrupted in irritation._

_"Mr. Shepard," the man answered slowly, "I don't think any rental agent in Sydney would lease your father a car in his condition."_

_"My father," Jack moved closer to him in anger, "is the chief of surgery."_

_The manager hesitated before nodding his head and glancing away. "Of course, sir, I apologize."_

_Guilt landed in the pit of Jack's stomach from his own defensive response. It was a needless reaction, the man simply wanted to help, and it's not like he didn't make a good point. Christian was clearly drinking to his heart's content, and there was no telling what trouble he'd gotten into._

_"I'll give you a moment, sir," the manager said politely, striding towards the door to leave._

_Jack sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, noticing his father's wallet on the bedside table. He trudged over to inspect the thin leather, finding all the money and credit cards intact. The entire situation seemed like the plot straight out of a mystery movie. Why would Christian leave his wallet behind? Did he plan on being gone for days? Or just forgotten to take it? Terror consumed Jack's thoughts as he envisioned many scenarios, suspecting things might be more severe than he had previously thought. The man glimpsed towards the balcony, seeing Maddie grinning ear to ear at the city below, and he couldn't help but smile. Placing the wallet back on the table as he began to walk in that direction._

_Maddie took in as much of the view as she could at one time. Watching the miniature people on the ground go about their day. Left breathless by the sight of the enormous buildings that mirrored the sun. She had seen many similar things back home, but it was nowhere near as beautiful as this place. The blue ocean surrounded everything, small and large boats alike floated in the water as they headed to their various destinations, several seagulls in the sky following them. What truly caught her eye though was the strange building near the giant bridge, taking the form of many large dorsal fins connecting. She wondered if it was actually made from the fins of a thousand sea creatures. Everything was exhilarating; she had so many questions, her imagination soaring to new levels. Maddie suddenly felt two arms wrap around her, Jack resting his forearms on the balcony wall as he stood behind the girl. She quickly pointed towards the building in eagerness, hoping her father would tell her about it._

_"I see it, baby," Jack laughed, "that's the Opera House." Maddie smiled and looked back at the unique structure. "Maybe after we find grandpa we can go visit it with him, what do you think?" The girl nodded her head in approval as she resumed eyeing the city._

_Jack loved how excited she was about everything; he wished it were under better circumstances. He squeezed his daughter in his arms as he kissed her on the side of her forehead. Jack could only hope that the situation with his father would turn out okay. Confident that as soon as Christian saw Maddie, it would help bring him back to sanity. Another reason he thought it was better she came with him. Maddie meant everything to his father; he loved her more than words could express. It was what made Jack taking her away from him that much worse._

**~**

The jungle seemed to blur together as Jack plodded into the dense foliage. Christian had already disappeared, but his son was determined to find him again. Stopping for a moment, he observed all around him, exhaling heavy as he did.

"Where are you!" he yelled. Jack felt faint, throat stinging with each breath he obtained. Lost in his mind with nothing but a need for answers. 

The man sensed a presence from behind, and he quickly pivoted to see Christian standing with his back to him. Only a few steps away, yet Jack was afraid he'd disappear any second. He rushed towards him, hoping to come out on top for once. As usual, it was too much to ask for, and he tripped over a log as he got closer to his destination. 

Jack tumbled downhill, grunting in pain as he hit various things. Coming to the edge of a cliff, he quickly grabbed onto a bush vine, stopping himself from falling to his demise. Panic set in as his strength fully drained, and Jack's entire body trembled in fear and exhaustion. Glimpsing below he became nauseous, seeing only rocks at the bottom to greet him. Trying to find his footing, he slipped, hands dragging further down the vine. A blistering pain consumed his palms, and they urged the man to let go. Thoughts of his daughter, however, instantly dismissed the impulse.

It would devastate Maddie if they found him dead. She’d likely fall into a severe depression with no one but strangers to comfort her. The image was enough to keep him from surrendering, and he sought to pull himself up once more. Dropping for a second time, Jack descended even further down the vine. Puffing in and out harshly as sweat dripped down his face, he was at a standstill. No way in hell was Jack going to let go knowing what he was living for, but he was out of options on ways to pull up to safety. Whatever the plan was, he needed to do it soon, or his weakening body would decide for him. Suddenly, someone's hand stretched over the side of the cliff. Locke's head came into view with a smile, and Jack had to wonder if he was hallucinating again. Finding him was nothing short of a miracle, especially considering that Jack was inches away from death.

"Take my hand," Locke said calmly. The brunette took a deep breath as he braced himself, aware he'd have to hold all his weight for a split second as he reached up. "Come on," the hunter encouraged. 

Jack groaned in agony, rapidly letting go with one hand and clasping onto Locke. Relief set in once their palms fastened, and he started to climb while Locke tugged him over his body and safely to his other side. The hunter's arm trapped under Jack as they both lay there breathless. 

"You okay?" he asked, and Jack began to laugh hysterically. Presumably, because of how stupid the question was, or perhaps he really was just losing his mind.

**~**

Sitting comfortably on a large rock, Jack observed quietly as Locke held his water bottle to the wet leaves. Stealing whatever drops he could capture. The lack of water turning into a dire situation.

"How are they?" Jack asked, and Locke gave him a questioning glance. "The others."

"Thirsty, hungry, waiting to be rescued," Locke answered. "And they need someone to tell them what to do." The hunter gave him the same look that everyone else had. As if the solution to the problem could only be Jack.

"Me?" Jack inquired with raised eyebrows, shaking his head as he snickered. "I can't."

"Why can't you?" Locke questioned.

"Because I'm not a leader," Jack replied with exasperation, unable to comprehend why everyone believed he could lead them.

"And yet they all treat you like one," Locke stated reassuringly.

"I don't know how to help them, I'll fail, I'll…" he paused recalling the words Christian used to say to him as a boy, "I don't have what it takes." The hunter looked away, able to relate to Jack's lack of self-confidence.

"Why are you out here, Jack?" Locke asked, strolling towards him, and a somewhat humorous expression crossed Jack's face.

"I think I'm going crazy," he claimed, little doubt now on the whereabouts of his sanity.

"No, you're not going crazy," Locke answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No?" Jack debated.

"No, crazy people don't know they're going crazy, they think they're getting saner," Locke remarked, sitting on the rock across from him. Jack laughed in amusement. "So, why are you out here?" he repeated. Jack bit his bottom lip in hesitation, wondering if it was even worth talking about.

"Chasing something," Jack clarified, licking his lips. "Someone."

"Ah, the _White Rabbit,_ " Locke responded with recognition. "Alice and Wonderland," he specified, and Jack smirked at how fitting it was.

"Yeah, wonderland, because who I'm chasing," the brunette declared as he gave an unhinged smile, "he's not there."

"But you see him?" Locke asked as he leaned forward, intrigued by the conversation.

"Yes," Jack remarked with haste, moving his head in skepticism. "But he's not there."

"And if I came to you and said the same thing, what would your explanation be, as a doctor?"

"I'd call it a hallucination," Jack stated, happy to abide by logic, "result of dehydration, post-traumatic stress, not getting more than two hours of sleep a night for the past week. All of the above."

"Alright then, you're hallucinating," Locke paused, examining the man. "But what if you're not?" 

The brunette grinned wide and laughed as he claimed, "Then we're all in a lot of trouble."

Locke shook his head, recognizing exactly how much logic and facts kept the doctor's world afloat. 

"I'm an ordinary man, Jack," Locke said as he continued to maintain eye contact. "Meat and potatoes, I live in the real world. Not a big believer in…" he reflected, wanting to use the right word, "magic." Jack furrowed his brow, trying to understand where Locke was going with this. "But this place is different, special. The others don't want to talk about it because it scares them, but we all know it. We all feel it. Is your _White Rabbit a_  hallucination? Probably, but what if everything that happened here happened for a reason? What if this person you're chasing is really here?" 

Jack peered at him with doubt. "That's impossible."

"Even if it is, let's say it's not," Locke insisted.

The brunette tried to imagine his father being alive again. Putting aside his rational judgment for a moment and contemplating the idea of the island possessing _magic_. 

"What happens when I catch him?" Jack urged, unsure about what to do with the ideas the hunter had provided.

"I don't know," Locke returned just as perplexed. "But I've looked into the eye of this island, and what I saw…" a look of wonder exerted the man's face, "was beautiful." The brunette absorbed his words and strived to make sense of it. Part of him thinking Locke sounded insane, but another side knew there was a kernel of truth in his theories. The hunter stood and grabbed his backpack, prepared to continue his search for water. "Whatever you do, I suggest you do it soon. Your daughters pretty worried about you."

Pure dread set in as Jack darted up, rubbing his head. "Shit, Maddie! I've got to get back to camp," he exclaimed, walking forward only for the hunter to stop him.

"No, you need to finish what you started," Locke argued, the man baffled by his insistent nature.

"Why?" Jack demanded calmly.

"Because a leader can't lead till he knows where he's going," Locke explained. The statement was indeed a wise one, but Maddie had to be his first priority. Jack had already spent too much time chasing ghosts instead of caring for her as he should be.

"I can't. I'm sure Maddie’s already unsettled enough as it is," Jack stated.

"She had a little breakdown but trust me, she's in good hands. She will be fine. You need to finish this, Jack." Locke clutched the man's shoulder before marching off into the wilderness. 

On some level, he knew Locke had a point. Leaving things open-ended would make this whole plot more likely to repeat itself. Jack needed closure. Hallucination or not, he had to understand why Christian was haunting him.

**~**

Eventually, Maddie had fallen asleep in Sawyer's arms, her weariness catching up to her. The blonde carried the girl to the small area where he resided. It wasn't much, a few suitcases and seat cushions to lounge on, surrounded by plenty of plane debris. He possessed a tarp, but Sawyer hadn't settled down that much yet. Holding on to some optimism of them being rescued still, though, at this point, it seemed unlikely. However, the blonde had collected much more than that. Most people saw him as the thief or hoarder of the group. Whatever Sawyer found he claimed, and if anyone wanted something from him, he charged a fee for it. Sure he wouldn't get voted most caring in the island's senior yearbook, but he preferred things this way. The man had always been a lone wolf, no reason for that to change now.

He placed Maddie gently on the seat cushions laid out on the sand, being careful not to wake her. Grabbing a pillow amongst the small pile of his unhidden possessions and placed it under the child's head. Sawyer beamed as he stared at her, imagining how exhausted she must be. He stood slowly walking over to a piece of debris and hunkered down, leaning his back against the hard surface as he pulled out some smokes. Thankfully, he had found a few packs after searching every nook and cranny of the plane, desperate enough to loot the dead bodies. 

Sawyer lit a cigarette, taking a long drag on the end. Instant relief from the never-ending stress as he emitted a puff of smoke. It was a satisfaction that would not last long; nothing good ever did. The man glanced up to see Kate stomping towards him with an empty water bottle in her hand, Sayid following close behind, and Sawyer sensed accusations coming his way.

"Where's the water?" Kate yelled, looking at him like a cockroach needing extermination. Sawyer snickered as he put out the cigarette in the sand, mumbling curses under his breath over the wasted nicotine, and standing to greet his unwanted guests.

"Wanna keep it down, Freckles?" Sawyer said as he motioned to Maddie. Stepping past Kate, encouraging her to follow him away from the sleeping child. The woman trailing behind as the blonde walked over to where Sayid had stopped.

"Give us the water, Sawyer," she repeated, and the blonde smirked at her bold essence.

"What in the hell makes you think I stole the water?" Sawyer suggested with charm, Kate's increasing frustration satisfying him.

"We know you gave two bottles to the Koreans," Sayid said as he took the water bottle from Kate's hand and held it up to Sawyer's face. "Now, you will tell us where you've hidden the rest."

"I don't give nothin' to nobody," Sawyer exclaimed, giving the Iraqi a cold sneer as he batted the bottle away. "I traded Mr. Miyagi the last of my water for a fish he caught. We worked it out caveman style."

"You gave him your last two bottles?" Kate divulged unconvinced.

"Water has no value, Freckles! It's gonna rain sooner or later," the blonde stated with irritation. "An' hell, I'm an optimist." 

Sayid and Kate exchanged looks, silently conversing about whether his words were valid. The Iraqi placed his hands on his hips, glimpsing towards Sawyer's things to see Maddie soundly sleeping. Unaware of her presence until now.

"Why is she with him?" Sayid shouted, rapidly turning to the woman for an explanation. Kate ran her hand through her hair, looking away, and Sayid darted his sights back to Sawyer, whose amused grin had dissolved. "I'm taking the child."

“Wanna run that by me again, Mohammed?" Sawyer said with humor in his tone. It was his usual response to these types of scenarios, but this time, it was different. This time the threat felt imminent.

"I'm taking the girl with us. I don't trust her being in your care," Sayid vocalized as he started to stroll towards Maddie. Sawyer seized his shoulder and maneuvered in front of him, blocking the girl from his sight.

"I think you best back off," Sawyer replied aggressively. The blonde felt a protective instinct overcome him, almost certain that if Sayid laid a finger on Maddie, he might actually kill him. 

The Iraqi smirked at Sawyer's subtle threat, both intrigued and disturbed by the man's attachment to the child. All the same, Sayid would show no intimidation. 

"Or what?" 

"Or I'll kick your ass! That's what!" Sawyer yelled, violently shoving the man away. 

Sayid clenched his fists in anger and moved forward, ready to beat the blonde into the ground. Sawyer equally combat-ready, prepared to protect what was his. But Kate immediately jumped in front of Sayid to stop him.

"Sayid, don't," she stated calmly. Kate identified with his desire to attack Sawyer. But if anyone knew anything about choosing your battles, it was her. "Trust me, it's not worth it."

"You would just leave her with him? She's a child!" Sayid roared, and Sawyer clenched his jaw at the insult.

"I know!" Kate exclaimed. "Look, I don't trust him any more than you do, but if you try to take her with you, I guarantee she'll throw a fit." 

The Iraqi pursed his lips as he considered the woman's argument, peering up at Sawyer, who lifted his head higher to appear more intimidating. Not that it mattered, there was little that scared Sayid. He had met plenty of men like Sawyer in the past, and all of them were the same in his eyes. Alas, he heeded Kate's advice, trusting her judgment.

"Fine," he stated, yielding one last intense glare at the blonde before turning to leave. Kate eyed Sawyer up and down, shaking her head as if his presence revolted her, and she veered away to catch up with Sayid.

Sawyer felt his shoulders relax as the threat proceeded on its merry way. Telling himself it didn't matter, and their opinions meant nothing to him. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it all before. However, somewhere inside, he knew a part of him cared. The blonde walked over to the small child, watching her rest peacefully, thinking of how possessive he had just been over the notion of her being taken away. Sawyer ran his hand through his hair in distress. Why was he so scared of losing her? Why did he feel so protective? She wasn't his kid, and he had no right to her at all. 

Perhaps Sawyer believed no one else understood what she was going through. Everyone would just treat her severe anxiety attack like it was nothing, and the thought of her feeling dismissed or unheard made his heartache. Still, his own attachment to her had grown into something he couldn't control. It only got harder the more she expressed her trust in him. Worst of all, Sawyer had unconsciously begun to accept these feelings rather than fight them.

—

  _Footsteps echoed down the long hospital hall as Jack followed an older doctor through the morgue, the chill in the air sending a shiver down his spine. Police had become involved in the search for his father, starting with recent John Doe's brought to surrounding hospitals. Leading Jack here, strolling down the cold morgue hallways and praying that the unidentified body wouldn't be Christian._

_"Police found him in an alley in kings cross." the doctor informed. "Our tox screen showed blood alcohol content, which for a man of his size, probably brought on Myocardial Infarction. A sizable and fatal heart attack." The doctor turned to open a large metal door near the end of the hall. Jack hesitated, watching the man enter the room, and he took a short breath as he moved forward and prepared for the worst._

_A body bag sat on top of the table in the middle of the room, just enough space for the two men to walk around each side. The doctor stood by the top of the body, grabbing the zipper as he waited for Jack's signal. The brunette gave him a nod to indicate he was ready, watching as the zipper gradually pushed down the bag to reveal its contents. Jack's heart sank as his father's lifeless face appeared before him. There were still no words to describe what it felt like to see someone he loved in a post-mortem state. Becoming nauseous and dizzy, his reality flipped upside down as tears began to swell in his eyes._

_"That's him," Jack whispered, turning away as subtle tears slightly blurred his vision, the man doing all he could to hold back his emotions. He leaned against the wall and covered his sight in agony._

_A deep pain spread through his body, the same as when he had lost Haylee. Only this time, it was his fault. If he'd put his pride aside, helped Christian through his addiction with love and support rather than a looming threat, perhaps he wouldn't be here now crying over another significant loss in his life. All this time, Jack believed he knew better than his father, but he could be just as stubborn and prideful._

—

_Sauntering back to the hospital lobby where his child awaited him, Jack pondered how he would explain things. It terrified him that her losing another important person so soon would cause severe trauma that could stick with her throughout life. If Haylee's death had triggered Maddie into not talking, there was no telling what the loss of Christian might do._

_Reaching the lobby, he saw Maddie sitting on the ground behind the sofa table surrounded by waiting chairs. She was drawing in her mother's old sketchbook, which Haylee had asked Jack to give Maddie on her birthday. A day that had sadly taken place only a month after her mother's death. Jack tried to make it a fun and happy occasion, but ultimately, the sadness was still too heavy for both of them. However, when she received the sketchbook as one of her presents, Maddie lit up immediately. It was the first time since Haylee's death that Jack had seen her so happy, and he found it funny that something so simple meant everything to her._

_Glancing to his right, Jack noticed the two women working at the front desk eyeing Maddie along with him. The two had happily agreed to watch over her while he visited the morgue, endlessly doting over her until she was blushing in embarrassment. Eventually, they both spotted him standing to the side, giving gentle smiles, and the man nodded to both of them in gratitude. Jack finally moved forward, sitting on the edge of the lobby couch, and Maddie looked up to greet him with a quick smile before focusing on her drawing again. The brunette scooched a little closer to see what she was working on, examining her interpretation of the Opera House. He frowned recalling his previous proposal to her at the hotel, now something that could never be._

_"That's really good, sweetie," Jack said with an undeniable shakiness in his voice._

_Maddie gleamed at her father's praise and glanced up to grin at him, her smile quickly fading when she saw the look on his face. Tilting her head, she gave him a sad and confused expression. Jack swallowed hard, desperately trying to find the courage he needed to tell her what had happened._

_"Maddie, your grandpa..." he paused, already feeling the tears swell up, "well he..." It seemed impossible for him to say what he needed to; honestly, Jack wasn't even really sure what would be the best way to explain. He grabbed his forehead, letting out a deep sigh. "They found grandpa, Maddie, and..."_

_The girl felt her heart sink as Jack looked at her again, witnessing all the pain and sorrow in his eyes; she knew what he was trying to say. Her vision blurred as the emotions began to erupt from her core, eyes shining as she looked at Jack and slowly shook her head in disbelief. The reaction broke him, and Jack finally let the truth out._

_"He...he's dead, baby, grandpa's gone," Jack uttered, and a few tears streamed down his face._

_Maddie's face scrunched up as the confession slipped from the man's lips, cheeks wet from the paths her tears left behind. Her entire body went numb, and everything around seemed out of focus. Jack swayed his head, thinking it was all his fault, believing he could have somehow prevented this._

_"I'm so sorry, Maddie," Jack said, instantly breaking into tears and burying his face into his hand in shame._

_Maddie peered at him, reading his posture. He remained hunched on the couch, elbows rested on his knees as he cried into his palm. The child felt the pain in his heart, the thoughts he hadn't spoken and probably never would, but somehow she knew it was there. Maddie wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt and quickly got up, wandering over to hug the man. Jack stood from the couch as he grabbed her, squeezing the girl tightly in his arms while he continued to sob. It was a hard reality for Maddie to accept, and it pained her profoundly, but she knew it hurt her father more. She pulled away to look at him, wiping the man's tears before leaning her forehead on his. Jack released a jagged sigh as he worked to calm himself down. Amazed at how his baby's response was far from what he'd pictured. The child appeared more worried about him than anything else. Jack sniffed a few times deeply, and Maddie softly kissed the tip of his nose, making him laugh. It made all the difference to have her there with him, glad that he didn't have to deal with the pain alone._

**~**

As the sun started to fade on the horizon, Maddie slowly awoke, eyes stinging as the sunlight beamed at the edge of the ocean. She felt just as empty as she did previously; her father still nowhere in sight. Sawyer sat not too far away in the sand, resting against some debris reading a book. She steadily arose, rubbing her eyes and trudged over to the man in her miserable state of mind. Sawyer shifted hearing the girl shuffle behind him, and he gave her a wild grin.

"Heya, Sunshine," Sawyer said, chuckling as he put his book aside. 

Maddie climbed into the blonde's lap, nestling close to him, and Sawyer encompassed her in his sturdy arms. 

"Still hurtin', huh?" he questioned. 

She waited a minute before nodding her head to answer. Maddie felt the darkness consuming her inside, little hope left to cling onto, wishing her father would emerge from the trees to chase away her sorrow. The girl began to cry at the thought and pushed into the blonde further, hiding her face in his chest. Sawyer secured her in his grasp tighter, wanting her to know that she was safe with him. 

"It's okay, Baby Girl, I gotcha," Sawyer whispered, his cheek resting on the top of her head. 

The child shook in his arms uncontrollably, breathing heavy and choking on her relentless tears. She couldn't stand the pain anymore, her heart torn apart as the minutes of the day felt sluggish, questioning if Jack would return. Sawyer gently rubbed the child's back and swayed her from side to side, his shirt soaking up the liquid of her weeping. He found it humorous that caring for her came so naturally to him, almost like he'd done it for years. Beaming at his own perceptions, the man began to hum a tune, hoping it might soothe the child. Some time passed before the girl's crying faded, Maddie unwound by the rhythmic vibrations surging within Sawyer's chest. She sniffed a few times before intensely exhaling through her mouth, shutting her eyes as a drowsy warmth seized her again. She recalled times when her mother had held her in the same way, tenderly kissing and running her fingers through her hair. Assuring her that everything would feel right again soon.

—

_One day is all Jack allowed himself to plan for Christian's funeral. Managing things as quickly as he could, aiming to keep his promise and take Maddie to visit the Opera House. Regrettably, the task proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. But Maddie patiently waited without question, which Jack was thankful for. Although it caused him to feel worse when he wasn't able to follow through. Revealing the news to her, he could see a hint of disappointment in Maddie's eyes; however, she smiled at him all the same, not wanting him to feel guilty._

_Jack spent most of the night on the phone, getting less than an hour of sleep, though that small detail mattered little to him. Everything had come together planned and ready for their return, so it was worth the lack of sleep. As soon as he was home, he could rest all he wanted. Maybe even take some time off work to spend with Maddie. Unfortunately, his perfect plan shattered the next day as he stood at the airport check-in counter, speaking to a smaller Australian woman._

_"What do you mean you won't put it on the plane?" Jack asked with frustration._

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Shephard, but our policy said the body must have the proper documentation. There is just no latitude," the woman explained, doing her best to stay professional._

_"No latitude?" Jack gave a humorless chuckle. "No latitude."_

_Honestly, the situation sounded about right to him. Of course, everything would fall apart when he needed it to work out most. Jack ran his hand over his short hair, peering at the airport chairs where Maddie sat observing the crowds of people pass by. Being stuck in a foreign country with her plus Christian's corpse wasn't exactly the ideal vacation. There wasn't any rush to get home, staying a couple more days to get things in order was a very viable option. But Jack simply wanted to get back home to attend the funeral and move on. Perhaps it was flawed logic, but it's what he had to tell himself. The anger and stress returned, and he veered back to the woman._

_"Look, you can't do this to me. I'm ready to go now," Jack stated, raising his voice as if his impatient tone would somehow change her mind._

_She responded sympathetically, "Perhaps another carrier?"_

_"No!" Jack shouted, his voice echoing through the air, and several people glimpsed over in curiosity._

_Maddie inspected her father from afar with concern. It troubled her to see him lose his temper so much these days. Hardly ever had she seen him get this enraged; he was usually so calm and gentle. Since her mother had passed, though, his gentle nature had somewhat hardened. Jack looked at Maddie again, worried his outburst may have startled her, and she quickly changed her sullen appearance to a smile of reassurance. The child knew what he needed most at the moment was her compliance, but she could never imagine how effective her quiet nature actually was. Jack returned a small grin and relief set in seeing the girl smile. He tried to follow that example, gazing at the check-in woman calmly._

_"I want you to listen to me, okay, because I'm asking you a favor," Jack proclaimed, ready to plead his case with her. "Chrissy, I'm standing in front of you in the same suit I'm wearing to my father's funeral, and I'm asking you a favor." He breathed in deeply as he sought to keep his emotions in check. "In sixteen hours I need to land at LAX, and I need that coffin to clear customs because there's going to be a hearse waiting there." The brunette slightly turned to gesture towards his child. "And I need that hearse to take my daughter, that coffin and me to a cemetery."_

_Jack let his words sink in, hoping that traveling with a child would add to his display of desperation._

_"Why?" the man smirked, shaking his head from side to side. "Chrissy, why can't I just bring him to a funeral home and make all the arrangements? Why can't I really take my time with it? Because..." He pondered his word choice carefully. "Because I need it to be done," Jack said with a somewhat deranged smile, lightly laughing before he grimaced at the emotional pain stirring inside him. "I need it to be over. I just…" A heavyweight landed in his chest as he contemplated what exactly he was attempting to explain._

_"I need to bury my father."_

—

_Jack held his daughter's hand firmly while supporting a small carry-on bag in his other. The two swiftly advanced towards their gate, the man still surprised he'd successfully gotten Oceanic to cut him a break. As they finally neared their destination, Jack glanced at his watch, noting they had about an hour to kill before the flight left. He moved through the rows of chairs until he found some empty seats and sat down, chuckling when Maddie stood in front of him, waiting for him to hold her._

_"Come here, Monkey," he said, grunting as he pulled her onto his lap._

_She snuggled close to her father, as expected, and Jack embraced her in return. Maddie looked at the sea of faces before her, regarding each unique person. Where most would see only strangers, she saw numerous individuals with different lives. It developed into a game for her, attempting to read people based on their behaviors, postures, and reactions. All these people were there for their own reasons, each carrying secluded emotions and stories. The thought overwhelmed and fascinated her curious growing mind._

_The child sights first spotted a bald man sitting in a wheelchair, leaning his head in the palm of his hand. Grief surrounded him like a blinding fog had set in, and he was helpless to find his way out. Several chairs away, a boy played with his handheld game while another man attempted to speak to him. The boy obviously having no interest as he ignored the man, who she assumed was his father. Maddie sensed animosity between them, and she tugged her father's arms around her tighter. Jack propping his cheek on her head in response. She couldn't imagine ever being that distant with him._

_A man with long blonde hair then strolled past the boy, briefly turning his sights to Maddie, and she detected bitterness behind his eyes. His posture, however, displayed something else entirely, shoulders hanging low while he roamed with undeniable apathy. Unexpectedly, the blonde began to yell when a dark-haired man in a caramel-colored leather jacket bumped into him. The younger man threw his hands up as he apologized, and the blonde spitefully told him to watch where he was going. The young brunette traveled over to sit by a woman who strongly resembled a picture perfect Barbie doll. Sparkling accessories escorted by her pink covered clothes and iconic beach blonde hair. Rapidly a stern-looking man marched past them, clutching a curly-haired woman by the arm. Forcefully he dragged her along with him, cutting across a couple bickering in what Maddie could only describe as gibberish. She squinted her eyes at them as if it would help translate their conversation, struggling to figure out what they were saying until her game quickly became interrupted._

_"Do you mind if I sit here?" Both Jack and Maddie stared up to see a woman beaming at them politely._

_"No," Jack answered, returning her smile._

_Maddie deciphered the woman as she sat down next to them. She had thick black hair running down her shoulders, smooth tan skin, and refined dark brown eyes that mirrored bits of light as they scrolled through her magazine. Her presence proved hard to interpret, but she seemed pleasant enough. Those haunting brown eyes eventually found the girl and gave her a friendly smile. Maddie's cheeks flushed to a light shade of pink as she briskly hid in her father's chest. The woman softly laughed, watching as Jack tenderly stroked the child's hair._

_"She's a timid little one, isn't she?" the woman inquired, intrigued by the child's shy nature._

_"Yeah, she's somewhat out of her comfort zone here," Jack answered, grinning as Maddie slightly peeked at the woman again._

_"What's your name, sweetie?" she inquired, leaning closer for a better view. Maddie immediately glimpsed up at her father for assistance._

_"It's Madison," Jack answered, chuckling at all the innocence gleaming from his daughter's green irises. Unsurprised when he glanced up to see the woman's confusion. "She's uh…" he stammered as he continued to laugh. "She's not really a big talker either."_

_"Oh," the woman said with raised eyebrows. "Well, that's okay. Talking is overrated anyway." she joked and subtly winked at the girl. Maddie giggled as she blushed even harder, enchanted by the woman's welcoming energy._

_Another twenty_   _minutes passed, and a crowd enveloped the area as their departure drew near. Jack cradled Maddie in his arms, exhaustion finally capturing the child in a deep sleep. He beamed as he studied her small face, affectionately running his hand through her hair while he rocked her back and forth._

_"Your wife doesn't enjoy traveling?" the woman abruptly asked, breaking their long silence._

_"Excuse me?" Jack inquired, taken back by her incredibly brazen manner._

_"Your wife isn't with you. Does she not like to travel?" She repeated, hoping the question would be more precise this time around. Jack smirked as he raised his brow, curious if she was coming on to him._

_"No, she um..." he faltered, "she died four months ago," Jack confessed, witnessing that instant expression of sorrow and pity devour her appearance. Something he had grown accustomed to seeing._

_"I'm sorry," she softly responded before looking towards the ground in discomfort. Jack gave her a small nod of appreciation. "Is that why she doesn't talk?" the woman continued to investigate, unable to prevent herself from being intrusive. The man smiled as he pursed his lips, nodding at her again._

_"Yeah, hasn't talked since it happened,” Jack uttered, unable to hide how much the situation hurt him. Empathy stirred inside the woman, wishing she hadn't brought up the subject. Swiftly she moved into the seat next to him, holding out her hand to introduce herself._

_"I'm Ana Lucia," she stated, nerves getting to her when the brunette hesitated for a second._

_"Jack," he eventually returned, shaking the woman's hand._

_"So what are you doing in Sydney then, Jack?" she investigated further, and the man eyed her in amusement._

_"I came to bring my father home," he declared, noticing her eyes dart around in confusion. "He died here. I'm bringing his body back to the states." Ana Lucia closed her eyes feeling humiliated, and her face scrunched up with humorous guilt._

_"Maybe you should give me a list of questions to avoid asking?" she suggested. Jack burst into laughter, surprised and charmed by her playfulness towards his unfortunate circumstances._

_"Well," he said, tripping over his continuous chuckle, "how about you tell me what you're doing here instead." Jack inquired, successfully turning the tables. The woman tensely glanced up at the ceiling as she bit her bottom lip._

_"I met this guy at LAX a week ago, and he convinced me to come to Sydney with him. Told me he needed a bodyguard," Ana Lucia explained, praying the man wouldn't instantly label her as reckless. "Stupid, right?"_

_Jack peered at the woman considerately. She clearly had her own sob story to tell. The man smiled as he remembered something Haylee would tell him when they first met, words that helped him when broken and lost in his own grief._

_"No, I don't think that's stupid," he reassured her. "I think we all do unexpected things when we're in pain." The woman glanced at him suspiciously._

_"What makes you think I'm in pain?" she asked with a blank expression that purposely denied her own tragic history._

_"I'm pretty sure everyone's going through some kind of pain," Jack responded without hesitation. Ana Lucia half-smiled at his remark, finding it extremely accurate. The woman's cell phone suddenly rang, interrupting their conversation, and she reached in her bag to answer it._

_"Hey. — Yeah, I'm in Sydney." Ana Lucia conversed on the phone. "Hold on." The woman grabbed her bag as she stood up. "Sorry, I gotta talk. But It was nice meeting you and Madison, Jack."_

_"Yeah," Jack said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "It was nice to meet you too, Ana Lucia."_

_Smiling again, she turned to walk away and resume her call. The brunette let out a long sigh, glancing down at Maddie when she stirred in his arms, rubbing her eyes as she nuzzled closer to him. He grinned and tightened his grip, leaning his head on top of hers. Jack understood precisely why so many people gushed over the girl, and though he'd never admit it, he was glad that he didn't have to fight for her attention._

**~**

Blue and black darkness invaded every inch of the night sky, lighting up with millions of sparkling stars too far away to reach, frogs and crickets played a symphony of sounds in their safe jungle homes, and the ocean converted into their admiring fans, the waves clapping for an endless encore. Sawyer continued to embrace and sway the small girl in his arms as he appreciated the night. Maddie griefs shot through her like an electric shock, but even then, the presence of the blonde calmed her in a way she didn't really understand. She usually only found comfort from her mother and father; any attempts from other people would often lack her parent's loving essence. But it was different with Sawyer. She saw so much more in him than everyone else did; he was far from the cold, uncaring, lowlife that most believed he was.

"Look at those stars, Baby Girl," Sawyer unexpectedly spoke. Maddie kept her head against his chest as she concentrated upward, and the blonde shook his head in sheer astonishment. "Somthin' else ain't it? Back home you'd never see'em this clearly." He chuckled softly, thinking the island might be growing on him. 

Maddie sighed as she shut her eyes, surprised that she still felt exhausted after hibernating all day. She wondered where her father was in that same moment. Was he gazing upon the same stars, wishing he was with her too? She wanted so badly to know why he'd left. Surely he had a good reason. The girl's chest constricted as she imagined the sound of his voice, believing if she listened carefully enough, she could hear him. Maddie's eyes suddenly shot open as she pushed away from Sawyer's chest and scanned the surrounding area. 

"You okay, Shorty?" Sawyer asked, observing her delicately. 

It wasn't in her head, was it? She was so sure that she'd heard her father speaking from a distance. Discouragement lodged in her stomach when her reality remained unchanged, and the child sunk back into sadness. Retreating to her previous position in Sawyer's arms until she heard Jack's voice once more. Maddie stood up and searched around with indecision, unsure what to think or do, and she rapidly decided to run in the direction she heard his voice coming from.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Sawyer shouted, getting up to follow her. 

The girl halted, seeing everyone huddled together in the distance. Many thoughts crossed her mind in that short time. It could be anything they were circling, but if these people had consistently done anything since the crash, it had been pursuing her father. She held her breath and waited for his soft voice to resonant in the air. 

"We can't do this! Every man for himself is not gonna work." 

Maddie's entire body went numb, and tears welled up in her eyes. Running towards the survivors, she pushed through the crowd until she made it to the front. There he was, standing tall and proud as he spoke to the group. Taking care of everyone like she knew he would, and she feared it was all a dream she'd awaken from at any second.

"Now, I found water. Freshwater up in the valley," Jack declared with confidence. "I'll take a group out at first light. If you don't wanna come, then find another way to contribute!" He sounded both firm and gentle, and every person heeded to him undoubtedly.

The brunette studied the many faces around him, some young, some old, all of them frightened and trusting. It didn't matter; they were all his people to care for now. His eyes then caught sight of his child's sweet and innocent face, and his lips formed a full smile. A waterfall of tears finally erupted from the girl, rushing over to jump into the man's warm embrace. Maddie started to tremble as she wrapped around him and sobbed, feeling lost and found all at the same time. 

"I’m sorry, baby," Jack whispered, squeezing her in his grasp. “Shhh, it’s alright, daddy's here now.”

All the survivors watched as he continued murmuring calm words of reassurance in his daughter's ear. A pure moment most of them could relate to in one way or another. It was a reminder that they all shared basic human needs and desires, which united them in a way many people in the world had forgotten. Then there was Sawyer. The blonde observing in the background like the black sheep of the family. Happy to see Maddie reunited with her father yet heartbroken to lose her. That familiar empty void claiming hold again, reminding him of what he is and always will be. Alone. Just a lonely con man who preys on the weak and needy. A tiger doesn't change his stripes. 

Jack kissed the child's cheek, and she rested her head on his shoulder. The man looking around as he suddenly realized the many eyes patrolling them. He took a deep breath, ready to proceed with his spontaneous speech. 

"Last week most of us were strangers. But we're all here now, and God knows how long we're gonna be here," Jack loudly stated, pacing as he strived to make eye contact with everyone. Maddie sniffed and exhaled forcefully through her tears, gripping her father while he carried her with him, and she listened intently along with everyone else. "But if we can't _live together_ ," Jack paused, listening to the noises of the night circle them, the group eagerly waiting to hear his words, "we're gonna _die alone_."

**~**

Everything fell into place after that moment. The group finally came together as Jack acquired his leadership role. It terrified him, feeling he wasn't ready for the immense task ahead, but he accepted it all the same. The brunette sat in front of a small fire with Maddie wrapped in a blanket resting quietly in his arms. He held her tightly to make her feel safe, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. Though, the girl still clung to him, afraid of waking to find him gone again. The slightest movement made Maddie push closer into him with a firm grip on her father's shirt. Jack kissed her forehead and tenderly laughed, thinking this would be the case when he returned to camp, which honestly, he didn't mind.

Thoughts of his journey played over in his head. He'd discovered his father's casket in a pile of debris and luggage. But it was empty. Frustration and rage erupted within the man, and he smashed the wooden box to pieces in defeat. None of his questions received answers, if anything, it had only left him with more uncertainties. However, it also brought him to terms with reality. Christian and Haylee were dead; no matter how much he wished things were different, they never would be. The mistakes, the hurt, it was all said and done. There was no turning back the clock.

"How's she doin'?" Jack heard, glancing over his shoulder to see Sawyer approaching him, kneeling down to better survey the dormant child. 

"She's doing much better now," Jack answered, looking at the blonde with a tense but kind smile. Maddie's weary eyes suddenly began to slowly open at the sound of Sawyer's voice.

"Hey there, Baby Girl," Sawyer said with a soft smile. "Told you he'd come back, now didn't I?" The girl nodded her head, hopelessly working to keep her eyes open, failing miserably as she slipped back into sleep. Sawyer lightly chuckled at her cuteness, turning to witness the giant smirk on Jack's face. "What?" he questioned, trying not to sound defensive.

"It's nothing," Jack said as he continued to grin.

"C'mon now, Doc, share with the class," Sawyer casually requested as he threw a small rock into the fire. Jack shook his head, imagining it'd be a stupid notion to share with him.

"Her mother used to call her that. Baby Girl." Jack gazed at the fire as he reminisced. "Just thinking she's probably glad to hear someone use it again." Sawyer's expression faded into sympathy for both of them. He took a deep breath, brushing his own hair back as he threw another small rock into the hot flames.

"Find what you were lookin' for out there, Doc?" Sawyer boldly asked. Their sights meeting for a moment while Jack pondered the question.

"Yes," Jack uttered. "And no." he lowered his shoulders in defeat, and Sawyer smirked at his vague answer. It seemed about right. They weren't exactly Sorority Sisters; there was no reason to expect nor ask for more.

"Well, don't go runnin' off again any time soon, yeah?" Sawyer stated, placing his palms on his own knees as he began to stand. "She's a damn sad sight to see fallin' apart." Jack peered up, and the man gave him one last smirk accompanied by a lively eyebrow raise before he turned to wander off.

"Sawyer!" Jack shouted. The blonde halted to glimpse back at him. "I heard what you did for Maddie today. Thank you for..." he paused, staring at the ground as he exhaled, confident that it was a display of his own guilt. "Thank you for watching over her while I was gone."

Sawyer idled as he gawked at the brunette, shocked by his sincere gratitude. Pride swelled up inside of him, believing he'd done something right for a change, and he felt appreciated for once in his life. The blonde then coughed uncomfortably as he shook those hopeful ideas out of his brain. Sawyer knew the man wasn't his friend or ally; he certainly didn't see Sawyer as his equal. Jack had no respect for him, and he had no respect for Jack. Sentimentality was a defining trait possessed by weak people. And he was not weak.

"Yeah, whatever, Doc, don't mention it," the blonde stated, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly before resuming his exit.

Jack grimaced uncomfortably, somewhat baffled by the blonde's response. He was genuinely thankful for what Sawyer had done, but inside, he still wasn't sure what to think of the man. Unable to interpret him or his intentions. However, Maddie seemed to trust him, for whatever reason, and she perceived people more naturally than he did. So for now, he would put the matter out of his mind. Jack was just glad to have Maddie contently sleeping in his arms as the trauma of the day waned into nothing more than a bad dream.

 


	6. Cavetown

**Rays** of sunlight beamed between the trees of the jungle, the air hot and humid as the heat scorched the earth below. Jack and Kate hiked back to camp, backpacks filled with bottles of freshwater. Jack explained all the reasons the caves made a proper shelter and how they might convince everyone to relocate. Kate, however, ignored him as he rambled, reflecting on the night before.

She'd headed over to speak with Jack that night, wanting to check on him and Maddie, but Sawyer beat her to them. They didn't converse long, yet something about it made her jealous. She hated how attached Maddie had grown to Sawyer; it gave him so many opportunities to be closer to Jack. But being envious of him was ridiculous. Sawyer didn't have any interest in Jack, and even if he did, Jack would never be interested in him.

"Kate!" Jack interrupted her thoughts, and she gawked in surprise. "Are you even listening to me?" he inquired with a humorous grin.

"What?" Kate stammered. "Yeah...of course I am."

"Really? What did I say then?" Her eyes widened, and a blush of humiliation hit her cheeks. 

"You were, uh..." she staggered. "Talking about...the caves or whatever." 

Jack shook his head and smirked. "You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" he suggested as they both stepped over a large log. Kate sighed, attempting to come up with some alternative explanation. She couldn't reveal the truth, could she? An intriguing notion developed in her mind. What if she indirectly caused Jack to distrust Sawyer on his own? 

As soon as the idea surfaced, she felt corrupt. Kate understood meddling was wrong, and she'd gotten in trouble for similar reasons before. She never was good at letting things be—especially when she desired a specific outcome. Still, the woman didn't trust Sawyer with either of them and believed he'd exploit them if given a chance. She'd merely be acting in Jack and Maddie's best interest.

"What do you think of Sawyer?" Kate asked, and Jack erupted with laughter.

"That's what's on your mind? Sawyer?" he expressed, sounding judgemental. "Why? You got a thing for him?"

"No!" Kate shouted. "Please. Are you kidding me?" The last thing she wanted him to assume was that she had an attraction to Sawyer. "I'm serious, what's your impression of him?"

"I don't know, Kate," Jack stated, somewhat annoyed; he didn't understand why his opinion on Sawyer mattered. "He's alright. Sometimes _irritating as hell,_  but the guy's not a criminal or anything."

Kate halted and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, peering at the dirt in mortification, and Jack glanced back when he realized how rude he sounded.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I didn't...you know what I meant," Jack stated as he approached the woman and clutched her shoulder. Kate grinned while her eyes began to water up. "Hey, come on. What's this really about?"

"Jack, I worry about Maddie with him," she replied with a tremble in her voice. "You didn't see them together yesterday. Sawyer got so _possessive_ and wouldn't let anyone around her." Jack furrowed his brow, not sure what to make of her confession. "At one point, Sayid tried to take her from him, and Sawyer...he's just way too close to her. It's weird, don't you think?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders with a wild smirk. "Honestly, Kate, not really. That's kind of the typical response when someone gets to know Maddie; people are drawn to her. It's always been that way, even when she was a baby."

"Yeah, but Jack—"

"Kate..." Jack interrupted. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but..." He gave her a tender grin. "You think maybe you're a little jealous because you wish Maddie would connect with you?"

"No! That's not it! I..." She dropped her shoulders in defeat, releasing a long breath before moving closer to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. "I just worry about you both, you know? I don't want anything to happen. There's a lot of sick people out there, and I mean, even though I would never hurt you or Maddie, you didn't believe I could be a felon at first either, right?" She gazed up at him, and Jack's heart fluttered as her green eyes glistened in the sunlight.

Choking on his words, he answered, "Well, I mean...I uh..." Jack regarded the woman as her palm touched his chest, and he swallowed strenuously, uncertain if her advances turned him on or made him uncomfortable. "I guess that's true..."

"Just keep that in mind, okay? Maybe I'm wrong, and he's just your average asshole and nothing more." She laughed, but the man remained motionless. "Better safe than sorry, right?"

Jack couldn't concentrate on her words as the warmth of her touch made him nervous. He hadn't been with anyone since Haylee because he knew no woman could ever compare. But even if he had any interest in finding someone, they'd also have to win over Maddie—which left some rather high expectations to meet. It didn't matter though, because logically, these current physical sensations were merely an instinctive response to Kate's seductive behavior. In other words, his male hormones striving to convince him he needed something he didn't necessarily want. Jack gently pushed her away, and an awkward tension settled between them as he took a few steps back.

"Yeah," he muttered while stiffly rubbing his neck. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Jack presented a small smile before turning to continue towards the beach. Kate wondered if she'd come on too strong, but she was confident they shared the same attraction, and that's all she needed.

**~**

Ocean water pressed closer to Maddie and Walt as they relaxed near the shore, shifting the sand with their palms. Matters had escalated earlier that day between Walt's father and the Korean man who attacked Michael for unknown reasons. Furthermore, the couple speaking only Korean made investigating further problematic, giving Sayid no choice but to cuff him to debris for the time being.

It confused Walt, unable to perceive the truth—knowing his father about as well as he knew the Korean man. He confided in Maddie on the subject, describing his life with his mother and stepfather and how little they'd told him about Michael. 

"Do you and your dad ever fight?" Walt asked as his palm rearranged the sand. Maddie looked out to the sea and recalled the many occasions she and her father experienced disappointment in one another. But her parents explained that even when you love someone, they could _still_ anger or hurt you. She stared at him and nodded her head. " _Really_? But you seem so close," he remarked. "My dad doesn't even want me. I overheard him say I'm not supposed to be his."

Maddie's eyes widened in shock. If she ever heard Jack say the same, it would crush her. Yet she wasn't sure that meant Michael didn't love Walt, and she wondered if pieces of the story were missing. She slid over to lean on him, showing him he wasn't alone. Walt raised an eyebrow at the unexpected gesture, and part of him considered politely separating her from his shoulder. Instead, he peacefully reciprocated the girl's gesture. He was an only child like Maddie, and honestly, it was nice to have someone he could count on.

"Walt!" Michael shouted from afar, and both children glimpsed in his direction. He held Vincent's leash in one hand as the anxious mutt circled him. "Come and take care of this dog, man!"

"Vincent!" Walt shouted before rushing towards them. 

Maddie sighed and questioned when her own father might return. It was hard getting her to agree to his departure, but in the end, the girl realized she wasn't the only one he was caring for now. So Maddie treated it similar to a typical day back home when work and school kept them apart. As long as his whereabouts were known, she could control her anxiety. 

Suddenly, Maddie sensed eyes on her and glanced up to see the Korean man analyzing her solitude. She tilted her head to examine him. He didn't seem dangerous; some resentment and rage pent up inside but a good heart underneath. Maddie awkwardly waved, and a small smile surfaced on his features before he did the same.

"Hey, Shorty!"

Maddie's enthusiasm grew at the sound of Sawyer's voice, and she turned to view him strolling towards her location. She eagerly arose and raced over to meet him. Sawyer crouched down, and Maddie hit him like a speeding bullet before coiling around his neck. It made him swell with pride to see her happiness and immediate acceptance. Maddie pulled back and inspected him with a grin.

"Been lookin' for you all mornin'!" Sawyer declared, exaggerating his efforts. "Got somethin' I wanna show you."

He extracted two small seashells from his pocket. One Maddie recognized as her gift to him, but the other shell was almost identical. It possessed the same mesmerizing ridges and creamy white color; however, there was also a patch of brown like it had been burnt. Sawyer held it up and offered it to the child, and she gawked in astonishment, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, Baby Girl, it's for you," he responded, snickering at the girl's innocence.

Maddie's appearance transformed into excitement, and she took the shell looking rather pleased. It was more than just a gift; it symbolized their friendship. She never had a best friend before—aside from her parents—and she was happy to have Sawyer as the first. She hugged him again, and he squeezed her tight while shutting his eyes.

"Maddie."

Jack's voice traveled to them from afar, and they broke their embrace to look in his direction. Maddie gave Sawyer one last hug before running to greet her father, and the blonde slowly stood, watching Jack pick her up to hold. As he sweetly hugged her small form, his sights returned to Sawyer's own, but his expression wasn't pleasant. It possessed a dark aura of fear and confusion, and Sawyer grimaced with uneasiness. Jack kept him at a distance, and he understood why, but he had never stared at him as cold as he was now.

The brunette kissed Maddie's cheek before he pulled her away to capture her attention. She giggled at his words as he carried her elsewhere, their voices to faint for Sawyer to hear. Sawyer noticed Kate standing beside them, and it was her presence that bugged him more than anything. A large smirk played on the woman's lips as she followed behind them, and it caused his gut to clench.

**~**

Jack wandered over to search the backpack stashed in the tent's corner. He'd spent a few minutes informing everyone about the caves, and many seemed _happy_ to follow him. However, others such as Sayid, Michael, and —to his astonishment—Kate remained unsatisfied with the idea. They labeled it as giving up hope of salvation, whereas Jack called it surviving long enough for rescue. He glimpsed behind and noticed Maddie relaxing in the sand, drawing something small on her arm.

"Maddie, you're not supposed to draw on yourself, remember?" Maddie frowned, lowering her shoulders in objection. "Don't give me that face," he tenderly replied while rummaging within the backpack. Maddie's lips twisted at his hypocrisy, looking at the artwork on his shoulder. The child seized the paper beside her and ran over to show him. Jack took the sheet to find the front and back covered in illustrations. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll have to find you more paper." 

He swept his palm over her head and placed the paper aside before zipping up the pack. Maddie hugged his arm and began to pout.

"What is it, sweetie? You bored?" Maddie rested against his soft skin and nodded. "Well, come on. You can help Daddy then," Jack responded, grunting as he picked her up from the ground. Maddie peered at him, perplexed by the suggestion. He led them outside the tent, tossing the pack over his shoulder before gesturing at the man cuffed to the debris. "We're going to check and make sure everything's okay."

Maddie raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, wondering how they'd accommodate them without words. Jack began heading towards them, and Maddie created a talking mouth with her palm, pointing to the couple.

"They speak another language, Monkey," he explained. "You know, like how Mommy spoke differently to people sometimes?" 

Haylee was fluent in a few languages, including Korean, now that he thought about it. The corner of his lips lifted, remembering how she'd curse in french whenever he pissed her off, fully aware of how much the language barrier got under his skin. 

They approached the foreign man and woman, and Jack placed Maddie down, greeting them as he walked ahead. The Korean man aggressively shouted at him, and Maddie hid behind her father's leg, intimidated by the outburst.

"Hey, easy!" Jack stated while submissively raising his hands. "I'm here to help." He motioned to the man's red and raw wrist. Maddie peeked from behind his leg, and the couple glanced at her with interest. "This is my daughter Maddie," Jack expressed before pointing at himself. "And my name's Jack. I'm a doctor."

Their features were bland as the woman uttered to her husband, and he gazed at the small girl again. Maddie presented him with a half-smile, and for a moment, she swore his lips curved. With a heavy sigh, the man finally waved the doctor over, muttering foreign words under his breath. Jack stepped forward to observe his injury, and the woman leaned in to get his attention. 

"Sun," She pointed at herself and then her husband. "Jin." The brunette warmly grinned and unzipped the bag, handing Jin a water bottle.

"A little at a time," he instructed, creating a small gesture with his fingers so the man would understand. 

Jack applied ointment to Jin's coarse skin, and Maddie wrapped around her father's arm to watch him work. It surprised Sun to see her husband take so well to the child, watching him grin at Maddie as she giggled and burrowed into Jack's shoulder from embarrassment. She missed this softer side of him.

**~**

"I don't understand why you won't come with me, Kate," Jack said as he kneeled beside the woman relaxing near the ocean shore.

"I just can't... _dig in,_ " Kate replied, almost mocking his earlier statement about digging in together to survive. All of them moving to the caves seemed harmless, but she'd never been good with settling down. Nonetheless, it conveyed an unmistakable message to Jack, and he didn't have time for games. It was simple; she was either with him or not, and her actions appeared to suggest the latter.

"How did you get to be this way, Kate?" Jack sensitively questioned. "Just what is it that you did?"

"You had your chance to know," she replied like a stubborn mule, and the brunette pursed his lips. He didn't do mixed signals, not anymore. The woman obviously had commitment issues, and that was fine; however, to flirt heavily with him one minute then act as if he were pressuring her the next was not acceptable.

"Fine. It's your choice. I'll see you later." He quickly sauntered into the distance, and Kate grew conflicted. Part of her wished to call him back, but she knew it would never happen. Desperation didn't suit her. She was independent and fearless— _or,_ so she told herself.

Jack traveled back to the tent, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Women always seemed to make situations so complicated, and he didn't understand it. He stopped to examine the beach, taking in a deep breath when he spotted Sawyer reading while reclining against the plane wreckage, and he recalled the dilemma Maddie presented him with earlier. The man strolled over with confidence, watching his own shadow cast over him. Sawyer looked up, and his expression turned to pure delight.

"Howdy there, Doc. What can I do ya for?" he suggested as he rose from the ground.

"You've collected a lot of stuff since the crash," Jack affirmed. "There's something I am looking for, so I'm here to search your stash."

Sawyer laughed at the man's bold notion. "All due respect, Doc, but that ain't gonna happen." Jack rushed forward, ready to object when the blonde signaled him to stop. "But!" he proclaimed. "You tell me whatcha lookin' for, and I'm sure we can work somethin' out."

Jack rolled his eyes in substantial annoyance. Only five seconds into their conversation, and he already wanted to kill him. He didn't like the idea of bartering for his own property; however, what he wanted wasn't for himself.

"Did you find a sketchbook?" he inquired as calmly as he could manage. "It's got a hard black cover with a wire spiral spine. Ring any bells?"

Sawyer issued a low chuckle as he savored the control; he loved it, especially over someone as dominant as Jack. It felt exhilarating—dare he even say arousing. He wandered over to rummage his stash for a minute before extracting the man's request.

"This what you lookin' for, Doc?" Jack pushed forward to seize it when the blonde smoothly forced him backward. "Whoa, calm down there, Rambo," he declared with charm. "I got the merchandise, so you pay the fee. Or did they not teach you how business works at that fancy med school of yours?"

"Hand it over, Sawyer!" Jack exclaimed with raw intimidation, but Sawyer merely snickered at his performance.

"You hit your head this mornin', Doc? I don't do handouts."

"One way or another, you will give me that book, Sawyer. It's not yours to pawn away to whoever the _hell_ you want!"

"So, it belongs to you?"

"No, it's Maddie's!" Soon as the child's name slipped from his lips, Sawyer's _devil-may-care_ attitude faded in a matter of seconds, and Jack felt stupid for not playing that card earlier. The blonde shuffled in place, trying to shrug it off as no big deal.

"Well, I reckon I can make an exception this one time," he muttered. "It's of little use to me, anyway." He began to hand it over but quickly yanked it back again. "First," he declared as he examined the cover. "I wanna have myself a little looksie."

Jack shook his head and strived to control the urge to strangle him. Sawyer opened the book and witnessed the most realistic human sketch he'd ever seen; one might even mistake it for a black-and-white photograph. He progressed through the pages, each new picture more stunning than the last.

"Hell. Maddie's either a prodigy or you're lying about who this belongs to." Jack stature shrunk, and he looked away to avoid the blonde's discerning eyes.

"It's my wife's, Haylee. She is..." Pain twisted his gut, causing him to feel sick. "She  _was_ an artist."

"They're pretty damn good. Is she well known?" Sawyer asked, intrigued by the subject.

"Somewhat, yeah," Jack answered, bothered by his intrusive investigation. "You wanna hand it over now, Sawyer?"

"Why? You late for a meetin'?" Sawyer sarcastically expressed. "Hold your horses!" He turned the page, and a wild smirk soon claimed his features. "Well, well. Ain't this a mighty fine representation of you, Doc," Sawyer stated, revealing the sketch of him sleeping with his bare upper torso on display. Jack's face slightly reddened, and he reached forward to capture the book while Sawyer stepped further away to keep it from him.

"Give me the damn book, Sawyer!"

"You ask her to draw you like one of her French girls, Jack?" Sawyer laughed and nearly fell over when Jack finally snatched the item from him. "Come on, Doc! I was only kiddin'!" Sawyer yelled as he stomped off. "You look good!"

Jack continued to trudge far as he could from the blonde, stopping when he neared the tent. He opened the book to find the illustration and stared at it with sorrow. It happened so long ago, he'd forgotten about its existence. Yet that morning was still clear as day to him.

—

_"Jack Shepard, I swear if you move from that spot!" Haylee expressed playfully to the man lying in bed. The sheets covered both of their bare skin as Haylee sat cross-legged beside her husband, who'd just awoken a few minutes prior._

_"Babe, the whole point of coming to Paris for our honeymoon was so you could paint the Eiffel Tower, not draw me half-naked," Jack announced as he weakly chuckled, somewhat drowsy still._

_"Eiffel Tower's not going anywhere, Jack. Besides, you're so much prettier," Haylee argued, staring between him and her drawing, and he smiled over the witty comment. "Now, would you close your eyes and shut-up?" Jack lifted his eyebrow in protest, compelling her to giggle at his rebellious behavior. "How about this, you quit moving, and when I finish, we can do something else that involves being naked and not talking."_

_"Are you trying to bribe me with sex?" Jack asked, pretending to be offended._

_"Oui, prends-le ou laisse-le, Monsieur," she answered, and the sound of her beautiful French instantly turned him on._

_"Damn it, Haylee," Jack responded as he shut his eyes for the artist._

_"Bon garçon. Vous ne le regretterez pas."_

_"If you keep saying things in French, baby, I won't be able to stop myself from jumping you right now." Haylee grinned and bit her lip as she continued to work, striving to hide how equally stimulated his warning made her._

**~**

Jack suggested Claire receive a check-up from him before they left for the caves—seeing how she also decided to remain at the beach. He crouched down in front of the woman and began to check her pulse, glancing over to see Maddie napping in the sand. She slept more than he liked, but with all the time she spent playing in the sun, it wasn't unusual.

"I wish you'd come with us to the caves, Claire. I'd feel better if I checked on you regularly," he insisted, and Claire smiled, grateful someone cared about her and the baby's well-being.

"It just seems safer here," she reciprocated. "Plus, what if someone does come?" Jack huffed while examining the fresh scars on her skin. Everyone seemed to forget— _you can't be rescued if you're dead._

"Well, how are you doing? Any nausea or light-Headedness?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Really everything is good," she expressed with a soft chuckle. The two had become fast friends since the crash—mostly because of Maddie's fondness for her. 

After Haylee's death, Maddie often disliked the adult females that walked into their lives. Most of them were the occasional blind dates that Margo forced Jack to go on, leading the child's therapist to believe Maddie viewed them as contenders for his attention, which caused her to act out. It made Claire the first woman to pass those walls, and she didn't even know it.

"I bother more about giving birth on the island than anything else," Claire expressed. "You have delivered a baby before, right?"

"Yes." Jack laughed. "All of this is overwhelming, I'm sure, and I can't imagine what you're experiencing, Claire." He gripped her shoulder with confidence. "But I promise, I will help you through this." Claire beamed over his kind words; she truly admired and trusted him.

"Did you deliver Maddie?"

"Yeah, I did. One of the best and scariest days of my life," he answered, grinning as he reminisced the memory.

"What about her mother? Was she afraid?" 

Jack's happiness quickly waned. "Childbirth didn't scare her, no. She worried more about what came after all of that," he answered in a drawn-out breath. "Haylee wanted to be a mom all her life, but I'll never forget how terrified she was that day. Afraid of her life-long dream falling apart." He peered at his baby girl and smirked. "She was an amazing mother, though, and Maddie really looked up to her."

Claire reached forward to touch his forearm. "I bet you miss her a lot," she said with compassion.

"Yeah," he answered. "I try not to dwell on it, or hell, even talk about it too much." He peered down to watch his hands as they slightly trembled.

"It's not a weakness to miss someone, Jack."

She was right; it wasn't a weakness at all, but Jack's mind still convinced him of the opposite. He didn't combine well with vulnerability; it usually made him react unpredictably.

"You know, being a father actually terrified me, even started to think I didn't want to be one at all." Claire raised an eyebrow in skepticism, and the man chuckled. "It's true. Haylee pushed me on it for quite some time before we started trying to get pregnant, which is ironic because now I can't imagine living in a world where Maddie doesn't exist." He smiled at his sleeping child again. "If Haylee didn't reassure me as much as she did about it...I'd probably be alone right now." Tears swelled in his eyes, obscuring his vision. "She gifted me with the most beautiful, caring, and kindest child I could've ever asked for. She saved me..." he uttered, choking on his emotions as they rolled up his throat. "But I couldn't save her."

Claire brushed his arm with her palm while holding his hand with the other.

"I doubt that's true. Just because you couldn't save her from death doesn't mean you didn't save her at all," she declared with undeniable optimism. "Maddie came from you too, and if Haylee always wanted to be a mum, then she was your gift as well." Her argument was hard to counter, and he imagined Haylee would say something similar.

"Thanks, Claire." Jack clutched her hand. "Sure you don't want to reconsider the caves?" he playfully inquired, and Claire chuckled at his persistence. "Well, can't blame me for trying. You still have those prenatal vitamins I gave you, right?"

"I um..." She frowned and broke eye contact with him. "I must have misplaced them," she answered, ashamed of herself.

Yet Jack remained calm and inquisitive. "What do you mean, you misplaced them?"

"I've taken one every day, but this afternoon I couldn't find them." 

Jack attempted to wrap his mind around the situation. It seemed absurd; who _on earth_ would steal from a pregnant woman? Only one person came to mind—Sawyer.

**~**

The waves crashed against the sand, and Sawyer breathed deeply while closing his eyes. More often than not, the days passed by slowly with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Insanity was hard to avoid; it reminded him of his loneliness, and taking a breather helped calm his nerves. At that moment, he noticed Jack rattling through his things, and he furrowed his brow in frustration. Jack made it difficult for him to play nice. If not for Maddie, he wouldn't bother trying to win his approval at all. But she shielded her father's welfare; therefore, if he hurt Jack, he also hurt Maddie. 

Sawyer exhaled and wandered over to greet his intruder, inspecting him with interest as he ransacked his belongings.

"And here I thought stealin' was beneath you, Doc," Jack instantly glared at him, breathing heavily as he held up the prenatal vitamins.

"You want to talk about theft, Sawyer!" he exclaimed. "You stole these from, Claire!"

"You wanna calm down, Doc?" Sawyer responded smoothly, yet he detected a plea in his own voice as the accusations took him by surprise. "I didn't steal nothin'!"

"Then why the hell are they here, Sawyer?" Jack demanded.

"Hell if I know!"

"You can't even own up to it! What kind of person steals from a pregnant woman?"

"Well, ain't that the real question," Sawyer responded. He was used to being blamed for crimes he didn't commit. "The answer is, I wouldn't! I didn't do this!"

"I'm so done with your bullshit, Sawyer!" Jack bellowed, chuckling in disbelief. "The only person you care about is yourself!"

Sawyer tried to keep the words from affecting him, but it was as if an invisible blade pierced his heart. Truthfully, he didn't know how to react, and his firm posture weakened. Worst of all, Jack now saw him the same as everyone else; he didn't want that.

"Jack, I swear—"

"Don't!" Jack exclaimed, pushing closer to stare him down. "I don't want to see you around Maddie anymore, got it? _You stay away from her!_ " 

The punishment hardly seemed fair, and Sawyer wished he could prove his innocence. Jack sharply turned to leave, and the blonde stumbled forward. 

"Jack! I didn't take'em!" he shouted, hoping he might listen to reason. But it was too late; the damage was already done.

**~**

The next morning, Jack found himself tenser than usual. As he and Maddie packed their items from the tent, Kate dropped by to discuss where their relationship stood. It was irritating, to say the least, and Jack had enough on his plate already. He grabbed some clothes and shoved them into a suitcase while listening to Kate explain Sayid's plan to locate the distress signal.

"That signals coming from somewhere on the island. If we can—"

"The signal's been running on a loop for sixteen years, Kate!" Jack declared with frustration. "And the woman who left it, she wasn't rescued. What makes you think it's gonna be any different for us?"

"I believe it," Kate answered, her expression practically repugnant. It was as if she deemed him a monster for not risking his and Maddie's lives on blind faith. 

Maddie listened silently while handing over items to pack. She didn't understand what the argument entailed, only that it involved Kate not going to the caves—which, in all honesty, relieved her.

"Look, Kate, I don't know why you're explaining yourself to me. You want to stay, then stay." Jack declared, his voice exhibiting hostility towards her.

"Jack, I want you to understand why."

"I understand why!" He darted his vision at her, giving a scowl of his own, and Kate's stance narrowed while taking a step back. Jack clutched his forehead and pursed his lips. "I don't have time for this conversation, Kate. You don't need to explain, just go." 

A frown formed on her face while her eyes softened; she was sure she'd made matters worse. Maddie watched her saunter off in defeat, and a sense of enjoyment flowed within. She questioned if that was an adverse reaction. Sure, she didn't like Kate, but the woman was still a human being with emotions. 

A few minutes passed before they'd finished gathering most of their belongings when Sawyer dropped his luggage inside the tent. Maddie beamed at him, and Jack's irritation increased from the unwanted presence.

"What do you want, Sawyer?"

"I heard you were vacatin' the premises. Thought I best lay claims to my new digs before somebody else did," Sawyer replied whimsically. He was aware Jack detested him now, yet humor remained his only defense mechanism. Maddie and Sawyer's eyes met, and the blonde presented a friendly grin. It prompted Jack into attack mode as he stepped in front of his daughter.

"Did I not make myself clear yesterday, Sawyer?" Jack asserted, and his opponent's smile casually faded. Sawyer took the threat seriously, but he wasn't about to submit to the man's commanding nature.

"Sorry, Doc, didn't realize smilin' was listed on my restrainin' order," he responded with a laid-back refinement.

Jack huffed and turned to address his child. "Come on, baby, let's go." 

He clutched his backpack and tossed it over his shoulder before obtaining the suitcase next. Maddie looked like a lost puppy as she glanced between her father and Sawyer. They'd never seen eye to eye, that was always apparent; however, this interaction revealed something different, and she didn't like it. The child stood and walked over to the blonde to say goodbye when Jack seized her hand, gently tugging her in the opposite direction. Maddie peered behind as they departed the tent, her friend growing smaller. She wanted to say goodbye, and Jack's forcefulness granted her with a hint of resistance. Maddie tore apart from him and ran back towards the shelter.

"Maddie," Jack uttered in surprise. 

Sawyer crouched down when she neared, and the child crashed into him. He held her close and glanced up to view the perplexed expression on Jack's features. Much as he hated to part from the girl, Sawyer knew he had to let her go. Jack was her father, and she needed to listen to him.

"I'll be alright, Baby Girl," he whispered. "You gotta go on with your daddy now." She hugged him tighter, not wanting to leave him behind. The man pulled her from the hug and grinned in reassurance. "Go on, Shorty." He motioned over to Jack, and she half-smiled, pecking him on the cheek before returning to her father. 

Jack scowled at him as Maddie retook his hand, and without another word, they disappeared.

**~**

The trip to the caves was a long one—despite their destination only being a mile from the beach—as the luggage and equipment immensely decreased their speed. Jack periodically checked on everyone, but Maddie was who worried him most. Far in the back of the group, she accompanied Jin and Sun, holding the woman's hand as she dragged her feet along the dirt. Jack stared back and sighed in frustration. He merely wanted to protect her, yet he still felt dreadful for isolating her from Sawyer.

"Hey, Scott," Jack requested, and a man with dark hair turned to face him. "Can you take this for a minute?" He handed Scott the large suitcase before turning to head toward the back of the group. 

Sun had spoken to the girl in Korean throughout the journey, and though Maddie didn't understand, she listened all the same. As Jack approached them, he provided a kind nod, and the woman greeted him with a smile. 

"Maddie, why don't you come with me," Jack suggested. Maddie hesitated for a moment before she eventually obeyed, and the man picked her up when she moved towards him. While the rest of them walked ahead, Jack slowed his pace, dwelling behind as he spoke with his child. "You doing okay, Monkey?" he asked. She delayed in her answer again but apathetically nodded, avoiding eye contact. 

Jack released a heavy breath as he stared ahead. "I know you don't want to hear this, Maddie, but I want you to stay away from Sawyer." 

Almost instantly, Maddie's gaze popped up, and she gaped while shaking her head in protest of the new rule. 

"Uh-uh, don't start with me. I'm not changing my mind about this." The girl's eyes became moist, and laying down the law suddenly became difficult, but he stood fast. Her bottom lip quivered, and she shook her head again. It wasn't fair. Sawyer was a good person and her friend. "You're too young to know what's good for you, Maddie."

The statement caused rage to build in her stomach, and she began to struggle for her freedom.

"Hey, Maddie!" Jack placed her on the ground and attempted to calm her disposition, but Maddie refused to disengage. She punched and pushed on his chest as warm tears streamed down her cheeks, and her father's strength overpowered her small body. "Hey! Hey! Stop!" He pulled her into a firm embrace. "Stop it!" Maddie's energy finally drained, and her exertions ceased as she cried even harder into his shoulder. Jack rocked her from side to side in a gentle motion while quieting the child's painful sobs. "Sweetie, Daddy is just trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."

The confession meant little when there was nothing to protect her from. _Sawyer wasn't dangerous_. Maddie wished he'd avoid Kate—who she considered the realthreat—yet she didn't see him ending that relationship anytime soon.

"Why are you fighting me like this, huh?" Jack pulled her back and brushed the hair from her reddened face. "Hmm?" Sorrow flooded from her glistening eyes as she inhaled with unease. He sighed and shook his head, smiling at her sad and angelic appearance. "Well," Jack said while he removed his backpack. "I was going to wait until we got to the caves to give this to you, but..." Maddie wiped her nose as he rummaged through the bag and pulled out her drawing book. He displayed it before her, and the child's face light up. "For the moment, can we come to a truce?"

Maddie grew conflicted, uncertain if she should let him win her over so effortlessly. However, it would likely take as much time to crack him as it would her, and staying angry with him was always a challenge. She took the book from his hands, holding it tight against her chest and nodding. 

"Okay," Jack said before kissing her forehead and plucking her from the earth. "You know, you're a hard one to bargain with." Maddie half-smiled at his jest and leaned in to nuzzle their heads together. Her father was most definitely stubborn, but she still loved him with all her heart.

**~**

About thirty minutes later, the group finally arrived at the caves. Right away, everyone noticed the contrast compared to the beach. No sun beating down on them, a gentle breeze to keep them cool, and the comfortable ambiance around the freshwater oasis. Jack set down the large suitcase he and Hurley were carrying, and his lungs took in the crisp air. It was definitely an excellent place for a temporary home.

"Dude, what's in this thing, cinder blocks?" Hurley asked, catching his breath.

"Pack everything I thought might be useful without leaving the other's short-handed," Jack replied.

"Hey," Charlie announced as he walked over. "You guys need a hand? I used to lug the band's equipment before we had roadies. Way back in the day." He reached down to take a bag, and Jack's eyes widened.

"No, Charlie, the zippers—" The top of the suitcase flopped open, and a mixture of medications piled amongst his feet. " _Broken_." Maddie tried not to giggle at the accident.

Charlie looked up with embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm just trying to hel—"

"Help. I know," Jack acknowledged, patting the man's back with a grin. "It's okay."

While Charlie gathered the medication, Jack recruited Hurley to help him with the rest of the luggage. But moments after returning, he found the musician snooping through the supplies.

"What are you doing?" Jack kindly inquired, and Charlie nervously pulled back.

"Oh, uh..." He grappled with his words. "Have a…headache," he finally answered. Jack placed the bags he was carrying on the terrain and grabbed the bottle from him.

"Diazepam," he said with a small smirk. "That's for anxiety."

"I was looking for aspirin."

"Pretty strong stuff for a headache."

Charlie rubbed at his sweaty face, looking stretched thin. "Yeah. Right."

"Hey," Jack stated. "You okay? You're looking a little—"

" _No_ ,  _it's nothing. It's just a headache,_ " Charlie clarified. Perhaps he thought he was fooling the doctor, but he wasn't. Jack observed him closely as he commenced with his previous task again.

"Charlie, leave it. Go get some water; maybe you're dehydrated." he declared. "Charlie, I got it." He touched his arm to prevent him from doing any more. "Go take care of yourself, man." The blonde stared at him like a helpless child. "We don't need you right now."

Charlie grimaced, and Jack saw a hint of resentment flicker in his eyes before he nodded and went to sit out of the way with his guitar.

**~**

With her arms crossed, Kate stood before Sawyer and scowled at him in repugnance. Not that it mattered much; it entertained him more than anything. He continued to recline comfortably in his first-class airline seat, appearing complacent about the current situation.

"You've been hoarding like a packrat since the crash, and you don't have a single laptop?" Kate suggested in annoyance.

"Well, aren't we testy," he remarked. "You still upset boutcha little breakup? You and Jacko?"

"It must be exhausting," she expressed, and Sawyer readied himself for manipulation. "Living like a parasite. Always taking, never giving."

The blonde beamed. "Well, you got me pegged, dontcha?" Truthfully, it surprised him she couldn't come up with anything better to get underneath his skin.

"I get it now—"

"Lookie here, Freckles." He leaned forward in his chair. "Much as I'd love to hear your speech 'bout how I ain't got nothin' to go home to; I got a better idea." Kate raised an eyebrow in suspicion, watching Sawyer extract a laptop from the suitcase beside him and dislodging its battery. "I give you this, and you and Captain Falafel let me tag along to help."

Kate snickered at the ridiculous suggestion, yet he didn't break. "You want to help us?" 

Sawyer smirked. "You think you know me so well," he suggested, and the amusement in her expression faltered. "Yeah, I wanna help, but I ain't doin' this for you." The woman's brow furrowed while attempting to translate his cryptic remark.

"Fine." She quickly snatched the battery from him. "Come on."

"You're welcome!" Sawyer protested sarcastically before he got up to follow behind.

**~**

Charlie relaxed by the small pool of water, strumming a soft tune on his guitar when Maddie approached him—timid as ever. She studied his performance with interest, finding immense beauty in the audible vibrations. Before her mother passed, she used to listen to her father when he'd play the piano; a pastime she desperately missed. 

Charlie's song finally ended, and he glanced up to smile at her.

"Did you like that?" Maddie beamed, stretching forward to examine the instrument. She carefully stroked its smooth mahogany surface and plucked at a single string. "You want me to teach you?" Charlie invited, and Maddie pulled back while an intense blush appeared on her cheeks, intimidated by his talent. "Come on. It'll be fun." He placed her hand on the strings. "Let's start with—"

"Hey, dude, this yours?" Hurley interrupted, gesturing to the guitar case in his hand.

"Oh, yeah," Charlie answered before placing his guitar aside to receive his belonging. "Probably wondering because I played base in Drive Shaft." Hurley stared blankly, uninterested in the man's ramblings. "Wrote a bunch of tunes on that. _You All Everybody_."

"Listen, man. Jack just wants you to find another place for it. He's moving supplies and says it's in the way."

Hurley presented a short sympathetic expression before turning to leave, and Charlie's confidence descended into defeat. Who was Jack to tell everyone what to do and where things should go? Anger overcame him, and before he knew it, Charlie headed into the caverns, ready to give Jack a piece of his mind. 

The dark and moist atmosphere immediately enveloped him as he stepped into the cave, and straight ahead, he detected Jack examining the walls with a flashlight.

"You know, a lot of people look up to me! They respect me! And you..." 

"Charlie..."

"You just treat me like I'm some bloody child! Like I'm some useless joke!" Charlie exclaimed in a frenzy.

Jack shook his head with profound confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Charlie's not good enough to do this! Charlie's just in the way!"

"Let's sit down; let me take a look at you, man." Jack asserted, growing impatient with the man's unexplained lecture.

"Oh, you're gonna look out for me, yeah? We'll look out for each other, that's how it is?"

"Charlie, just calm down, alright. You're not yourself right now."

"You don't know me! I'm a bloody _ROCK GOD_!"

The earth suddenly began to quake beneath them as Charlie's voice echoed through the darkness, and they panicked when dust saturated the air. The two of them made a break for the exit when a giant rock collapsed on Jack, pinning him to the ground and knocking him unconscious. Charlie skipped out from the opening, coughing as dirt trailed after him.

"Charlie, where's Jack?" Hurley shouted. "Where's _Jack_!"

Maddie ran up beside the large man, waiting for the same answer, and Charlie slowly pointed to the newly blocked passage. Her stomach sank, and she rushed over to the fallen rocks, frantically tugging at them. Sun pulled her back, murmuring foreign words as the child resisted. Jin wandered over to gently brush the child's back and soothe her spirits. After a few minutes, Maddie finally settled, weeping profusely into the woman's torso.

"Jack!" Hurley cried out towards the sealed entrance. "Jack, can you hear me?"

"I don't know what happened. We were just talking, and it came down on us! It all happened _so fast!_ " Charlie explained, peering at the child he'd possibly just orphaned.

"Dude, we gotta get help!" Hurley yelled. "Charlie, go down to the beach and get help!"

"Okay! I'm on it!" Charlie stammered before rushing away with determination.

"And make sure you tell Sawyer and Kate!"

**~**

Sawyer followed Kate and Sayid as they traveled far into the valley. The two murmured to one another—presumably about him—and he shook his head in disgust. If not for his strong reasoning, he might have regretted offering to assist, but he was doing it for Maddie. If this plan worked, it would mean they'd all get to go home, and Jack could focus solely on Maddie again as he should. He noticed how much the man's absence affected the girl; how abandoned it made her feel. She deserved more than that.

They finally reached a remote destination in which Sayid removed the antenna from his backpack, handing it to Sawyer.

"You want to help? Attach this antenna up in that tree as high as you can," he instructed.

"Golly, thanks, boss," Sawyer responded. Accepting orders from the Iraqi wasn't something he particularly cherished. As he strolled off to do as instructed, Sayid shifted to present Kate with his rigid aspect.

"I don't trust him," he declared, and the woman smiled at his relatable insight.

"Who does?" she answered without a care in the world. Sayid tossed his backpack over his shoulder while his expression exhibited profound concern.

"I don't trust him _with you_." His comment caused Kate to blush slightly. It was nice to know someone cared, but she didn't need protection; she could take care of herself.

"I can handle him," she replied with blazing confidence. 

Sayid smirked and nodded in support. "Very well, then. Five o'clock, watch for my flare," he instructed, stepping forward to grasp her shoulder. "And stay alert."

**~**

Once everyone from the beach showed up, they began digging rapidly. Michael had worked construction for many years and showed them a safe place to obtain a passageway. While they worked, Sun held Maddie close, singing to her in Korean. The child remained utterly defeated, and she wished Sawyer was there.

After two hours of digging, they finally breached through the rubble.

"Hey!" Michael shouted. "We're through!"

"Jack!" Hurley shouted. "Jack! Can you hear me, Jack?" Silence persisted, but Hurley refused to give up. "Come on, dude, answer me." A few seconds of tranquility lingered, leaving them all discouraged until Jack grunted from the other end in discomfort. "I hear him!"

"He's alive!" Boone yelled. Maddie's head perked up, and she quickly raced over to stand beside Michael and Hurley, waiting for her father to speak again.

"Jack, bro, you okay?" Hurley asked.

"I'm..." Jack started almost too weak to speak. "I'm pinned; I can't move." He shifted slightly, rewarded with only a sharp pain in his shoulder. "I can't move!" The situation riddled his voice with anxiety, and Maddie pictured him lying helpless and alone. She jumped forward, ready to crawl into the tunnel, but Michael quickly stopped her.

"Maddie, no!" Michael shouted, his heart skipping a beat. The child fought against his grip and whined for her freedom. All the while, Jack listened from the other side, hating that she had to endure this again.

"Madison," Jack calmly exclaimed, and Maddie froze at the sound of his voice. "Baby, I'm fine. It will be okay." If she had the chance, she'd put herself in harm's way for him, and he didn't want that. "Listen to me, Monkey. I need you to stay with Sun until I get out of here, okay?" Maddie nodded her head—far too upset to remember he couldn't see her movements.

"She heard you, Jack," Michael replied. Sun slowly approached and took the girl's palm, leading her elsewhere.

"Charlie was with me!" Jack exclaimed, fearing the worst.

"It's okay. He made it out," Hurley responded.

Michael began to pace around the area, trying to decide the best course of action. If Jack couldn't move, then there was only one option; someone needed to unpin him.

"Okay. I'll crawl through—"

"No." Everyone turned to watch Charlie walk forward with determination. "You got a son, mate. Who will take care of him if something happens to you?" Michael stayed quiet, lacking any good reasons to disagree. "Everyone here has someone...except for me," Charlie said with a sigh. "Let me do this."

All of them agreed on letting Charlie risk his life for Jack. Michael provided him with instructions, and Hurley handed him some water, wishing him luck. Charlie entered the tunnel headfirst and shimmied down the narrow passageway. Everything went according to plan until the earth trembled again, dust falling on top of the blonde while he quickened his pace. He crawled out the other end, choking on the fallen rock particles, and a hint of terror overcame him to see the exit behind now blocked. He searched around with his flashlight, locating Jack lying helpless underneath the rubble.

Charlie presented a small reassuring grin. "I'm here to rescue you."

**~**

Sawyer sat on the ground and fiddled with a loose strand of grass, studying Kate as she obsessed over time. For over an hour, she'd been continuously checking her wristwatch, waiting  _eagerly_ to set off her bottle rocket for Sayid. He chuckled at the woman's uptight behavior.

"Still ain't five. Just like the last time you checked your watch," Sawyer murmured, flicking the blade of grass to his side.

"I don't want to miss Sayid's signal," she answered while tapping her foot impatiently. "Remember, I'll fire the flare, and you set off the antenna."

Sawyer displayed his pearly whites with gratitude. "I just thank the good Lord I gotcha here to keep remindin' me."

For a moment, Kate believed she might actually enjoy his company as she couldn't help but smirk at his witty banter. Although she wanted to hate him—even convincing herself she did—the man understood her. They both knew what the life of an outcast involved.

"It's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it," Kate playfully replied while strolling over to sit in front of him.

"So, Kate," he articulated. "You wanna tell me why you tried to frame me?" Kate glimpsed up, perplexed by the strange question. "Claire's meds somehow ended up in my stash. The Doc found'em and, _well_ , we ain't exactly on speakin' terms anymore." He raised an eyebrow in her direction, watching her snicker at the accusations.

"Why the hell would I want to frame you, Sawyer?"

"You know, Keepin' Maddie apart from me ain't gonna make her like you any better. Kids too damn smart. Matter of fact, if she knew of the situation, she'd probably have figured out your little scheme by now too."

"What are you talking about?" Kate declared.

"You do get why she don't like you, right?" He peered up to study her hurt expression. "You've been all over her daddy since the crash, forcing your way into their lives, and little Maddie feels obligated to put up with you because of Jack." He grinned once more, granting no mercy towards her emotions. "Thing is, she don't trust you, Kate. Hell, after what happened with her mother—"

"What happened to her mother?"

Sawyer furrowed his brow, unable to decide if she was playing him or really didn't know the girl's mother passed. How could she not? It disturbed him to think she hadn't asked Jack about it at all.

"You kiddin' me? You didn't hear 'bout her mother?" He darkly chuckled. "Well, if that don't prove my point, what will?"

"What happened to her mother?" Kate repeated with a hint of aggression in her tone.

"I mean, man's still wearin' his weddin' ring for fuck's sake. You didn't bother to ask?"

The woman violently stood and kneeled in front of him. "What happened to her mother!" Sawyer's lips curved into a coy smirk, having seen this behavior before.

"Ain't my place to tell ya that, Freckles."

"Hey!" Kate and Sawyer turned to see Scott running over, and both of them moved forward to meet him halfway in curiosity. "Everyone's been looking for you two! Jack's buried in a cave in!"

"What!" Sawyer exclaimed. "What 'bout Maddie? She okay?"

"She's fine other than being a little shaken up. But we need everyone's help. Come on!" All of them sprang ahead until Sawyer came to a sudden halt, recalling Jack's orders to stay away from Maddie. Kate peered behind, puzzled by his hesitation.

"What are you doing? Come on!"

"Someone's gotta watch for the signal, Freckles," Sawyer answered apathetically, and Kate's expression turned to fear. After hearing what Sawyer said, it seemed he might not be so far off. She'd only acknowledged Maddie's dislike towards her but never asked what the reason was. She wanted to put Maddie first this time.

"You go. I'll stay," Kate stated while walking towards him.

"It's done."

"Maddie will want you there, Sawyer! She needs you!"

"Go, Kate." Sawyer insisted.

"You just preached about Maddie liking you better. What the hell chan—"

"I can't go!" Sawyer yelled. It didn't surprise him that she assumed doing right by Maddie now changed things. "Jacko made it nice and clear; he don't want me around Maddie. So I can't go because of your brilliant scheme." Kate gawked speechlessly. "Guess you got whatcha wanted." he expressed while pain dripped from his words. "Now, get the hell outta here, Kate."

The blonde wandered back to his previous resting spot, but Kate remained frozen and awestruck. She couldn't explain all the emotions ricocheting amongst her brain. Either way, someone needed to go to the caves, and it would not be Sawyer. She shook the troubling thoughts from her head and lingered for an instant before shifting to leave.

**~**

After the tunnel caved in behind Charlie, the rest of the group settled, attempting to figure out an alternative plan.

"I say we try again," Hurley protested to Michael.

"We can't just leave them in there," Boone declared in favor of the larger man's plan.

"If we don't move, they're gonna run out of air!" Hurley exclaimed.

"Hey, will you stop talking! I'm trying to think!" Michael yelled. It remained a _dire_ situation, and they were all on edge. Jack was their doctor, and Claire would be due soon; they needed him. On top of that, he was Maddie's father. If anyone needed him the most, she did. 

Maddie stayed perched motionless next to Sun, sinking further into the concept of her father being gone. She dragged her knees closer to her chest, and tears swelled in her eyes. Walt wandered over to sit beside her, placing his palm on her back.

"Charlie and your dad will find a way out." He half-smiled, wishing he could do more. Vincent came up and licked the girl's arm, whining as he sensed her pain. The moist from her eyes broke free, and Sun pulled her back into her embrace.

"Where is he!" Kate exclaimed while running over to Michael and the others. "Where is he! Where's Jack?" All of them displayed high levels of worry until Hurley pointed to the cave-in. "Does anyone know if he's alive?"

"We don't know. Charlie went in there through a tunnel we dug, but it collapsed." Michael answered. 

Kate ran her palm through her hair, proceeding to breathe strenuously from running the whole way there. She turned to view Sun holding Maddie—the child void of hope in the woman's arms.

"Why is nobody digging?" Kate rhetorically questioned. She marched towards the closed-in tunnel and began digging, inspiring the rest of them to join her efforts.

**~**

Charlie shoved the massive rock from Jack's body, and the brunette groaned while pulling his arm tight to his chest. His shoulder ached as the bone tugged against many out-of-place ligaments, causing the most unbearable pain.

"You alright?" Charlie inquired, regarding him with concern.

"My shoulders dislocated," Jack uncomfortably answered. "You're gonna have to pop it back in."

"What!" Charlie exclaimed, peering at him like he'd gone insane. "No, I can't!"

"I need your help on this, man."

" _I can't do it, Jack_!"

"Yes, you can," Jack replied with urgent sincerity, and Charlie exhaled in defeat.

"Okay, what...what do I do?"

"Take my hand." Charlie strained forward to clasp his palm, and Jack sensed his tension. "Now, when I tell you to, pull as hard as you possibly can."

"Jack, I don't know if I can—"

"You can do this, Charlie."

Charlie glanced at him with a scared grimace. "Okay." He positioned himself in a better spot and braced for the command. Jack took a long breath, conscious that what came next would be very painful.

"Now!" A loud crack echoed the walls as the doctor's shoulder popped back into place. Jack rolled over and groaned aloud at the severe anguish shooting up and down his arm.

For over an hour, the two of them remained helpless in the cave, passing the water bottle to one another as they awaited the inevitable. Jack observed Charlie close as the blonde rubbed at his forehead in irritation, appearing worse for wear every minute.

"How long's it been, Charlie?"

Charlie's expression remained blank, slightly shaking his head in confusion. "I don't know what you're going on about."

"How long since your last fix?" Jack tried to display discretion towards the matter. Addiction wasn't an easy thing to own up to, and he wanted to offer his support rather than judgment. Charlie shifted in place, knowing more lies was a pointless effort.

"Almost a day and a half."

"How's the withdraw treating you? Any hallucinations?"

"Apart from the conversation with you in the jungle about an hour ago? No, not really." Both men chuckled, finding comfort in the distraction.

"Why didn't you say anything? I could have helped you through this."

"Yeah. You thinking I'm useless and a Junkie to boot." Charlie expressed with a hint of shame. Jack didn't understand why the man assumed he deemed him useless, but he sympathized with his condition.

"My wife..." Jack started with hesitation. "She had a heroin addiction, too." Charlie smirked and swayed his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, right," he objected. "I imagined you with some perfect trophy wife."

"She would've kicked your ass if she ever heard you say that." Jack laughed at the thought. "No. She was an addict long before we met, but she relapsed because..." His stature sunk into sadness. "Because of me."

"Is that what killed her?" he asked, and Jack furrowed his brow with uncertainty. "Yeah...word travels fast." The mystery behind Jack and Maddie's story fascinated everyone from day one, so it wasn't shocking for him to learn it'd become esteemed gossip.

"No," Jack replied. "Cancer killed her. I helped her quit the relapse, so I've seen how bad the withdraw can get."

"And she never relapsed again?"

"Nope. I asked her to marry me afterward, and a year and a half later, we had Maddie." He recalled the pleasant memories from that point on. "After Maddie was born, nothing else mattered."

"You're lucky. Maddie seems like a good kid."

"Yeah, she is," Jack returned with a broad grin.

After a moment of silence, Charlie peered around the hollow and dead quiet cavern. "This place reminds me of confession. Those little claustrophobic booths."

"I wouldn't have taken you for a religious man," Jack admitted, and Charlie smirked—feeling long estranged from that part of his life.

"I used to be. Hey, you wanna hear my confession? Might take a while."

"Hey," Jack returned with a smirk. "I'm no saint either." The longer the two talked, the more assured Charlie became. Suddenly, the blonde noticed something small flying near the cave ceiling. "What's wrong?"

"There's a moth."

"What?"

"There's a bloody moth in here!" Charlie exclaimed, standing to inspect the creature. He began clawing at the ceiling, dirt sprinkling on the ground as he made progress. "There's light! I can see light!" Charlie crawled into the small opening he'd discovered, advancing upward until his arm stretched up and penetrated the soil.

**~**

Everyone worked tirelessly to clear the tunnel, but Kate most of all. Michael scolded her multiple times, insisting she take a break before she killed herself, but the woman continued. Hope grew smaller as time went on, and most of them assumed the worst outcome. Maddie snuggled into Sun as she held her tight, and Jin seated himself beside them, looking at his wife with a soft smile. He wanted a family more than anything, but Sun couldn't bear him a child; Maddie was a vision of what they never had.

"Hey, it's the doctor!" Walt shouted. 

Everyone glimpsed up to see the miracle for themselves as both men came into view. Kate stumbled forward out of breath, and tremendous relief hit her at the sight of Jack's face. She moved ahead, ready to hug him when Maddie flew past her and jumped into his arms. Jack stumbled back and grunted at the force on his shoulder.

" _Easy._  My shoulder," he said with a small chuckle. He squeezed his good arm around her body and kissed the side of her head in remorse. Once again, Kate grew jealous of their bond—although pleased to see them reunited.

"How did you get out?" Hurley asked.

"Charlie. Charlie found us a way out," Jack answered, smiling at the blonde with gratitude.

"Dude, you rock!" Hurley exclaimed, lifting him into a bear hug. Everyone laughed and commended Charlie for his bravery. If you didn't know their circumstances, one might assume they were a happy family, and that feeling filled all of them with optimism.

**~**

Jack relaxed next to the fire with Maddie curled up in his arms, and the child blinked lazily as sleep worked to overcome her. She'd been through a lot lately, but he was proud of her for getting through her intense anxiety in his absence.

"I'm sorry, Monkey. I'm sure I frightened you, huh?" Jack whispered to her sweetly, and Maddie nodded. "Daddy isn't going anywhere, baby. If you're every scared for me again, just remember, I'm doing everything I can to get back to you." Maddie snuggled into his chest, feeling safe in his grasp with a warm blanket surrounding her. Soon enough, sleep took the girl, and Jack kissed her forehead gently.

"She looks like you," Kate said as she neared, placing a makeshift sling around his neck.

"You think so, huh?" Jack chuckled, appreciating the effort she went through to help him. The woman sat down beside him, blushing like a giddy high school girl. 

"She does," she replied, reaching forward to rub the child's leg.

"Nah. She looks more like her mother." Kate frowned, suddenly recalling her conversation with Sawyer while guilt awakened in her stomach.

"Where is her mother?" she asked with some hesitation, and Jack gave her a bemused glance, surprised she'd yet to hear anything on the topic.

"She died about four months ago," Jack answered, growing familiar with those words. Kate slightly gawked as the realization hit her.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

"It's oka—"

"No, it's not okay," Kate interrupted. "I've been flirting with you this entire time, and I never once thought to ask if you were still involved with Maddie's mother. Shows how shallow I am."

"You're not shallow, Kate. It's not like I rejected your advances." Both of them fell silent as they realized they'd admitted their true feelings to each other on accident.

"I really want Maddie to like me, but she seems determined not to," Kate said. Jack laughed, causing the woman to furrowed her brow.

"She's like that with any woman that shows interest in me. It's as if she has a list of expectations for them to meet, but none of them ever do because, when it comes down to it, they're not her mother." Jack explained with a sympathetic smile.

"She must have been a really special person," Kate stated. "Is that who Maddie got her fiery spirit from?"

"Yes, she definitely gets that from her mother," he answered while laughing. "She's just trying to protect…" The man paused as he almost uttered the same phrase he'd said to Maddie earlier. He sighed, now noticing the hypocrisy in his reasoning. Maddie wanted to protect him from Kate like he tried to protect her from Sawyer.

"What is it?" Jack peered at her like a deer in the headlights.

"Nothing. I just...realized something about Sawyer and Maddie," he responded. Kate dropped her shoulders in disappointment, knowing she needed to come clean.

"Jack…I have a confession to make." Jack tilted his head with interest. "Sawyer didn't steal from Claire. I put the vitamins in his stash."

"What?" Jack reacted with mild shock. "I don't understand. Why—"

"Because you were right," she expressed with sincere regret for her actions. "I'm jealous of what she and Sawyer have, and I thought if you kept them apart, I'd have a better shot, but…it was stupid."

The man exhaled before shaking his head and smirking. "It's okay, Kate. Sawyer's been doing a lot of stuff to piss me off; this would have happened sooner or later. I don't want Maddie near him because I don't trust him." Despite his attempt to take the blame off her, she still felt responsible. She nodded her head before standing up to leave, peering into his hazel eyes. 

"I'm going to head back to the beach, but I'm glad you're okay," she expressed, and he smiled in return, watching as she faded into the distance. Although Maddie didn't like Kate, he felt a strange attachment to her, but for the time being, he needed to maintain distance. For Maddie's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last posted, and I apologize for the long wait. I've had a lot of depressing stuff going on in my life, which really slowed down the writing process. Also, I'm a bit of a perfectionist so I reread everything over and over to make sure it sounds right. (Although I still never end up 100% happy with it.) Haha. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long.


End file.
